O Adversário Improvável
by SadieSil
Summary: Em tempos de paz os nobres elfos da Terra-média decidem reviver um conhecido Torneio dos dias antigos. A surpresa ficou por conta da admirável e surpreendente atuação de um dos mais jovens espadachins que já participara de tal evento. COMPLETA
1. A APRESENTAÇÃO

**O ADVERSÁRIO IMPROVÁVEL**

_Há vitórias que exaltam, outras que corrompem; derrotas que matam, outras que despertam._

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO I – APRESENTAÇÃO E NOTAS**_

**Categoria**_**:**__ Lord of the Rings_

_**Autora**__**:**__ Sadie Sil_

_**Revisoras**__**:**__ Alastegiel - Myriara_

_**Gênero**__**:**__ Angst/Aventura_

_**Censura**__**:**__ T_

_**Linha temporal**__**: **__Por volta do ano 220 da__ Terceira Era. Levando em consideração que os elfos chegam à fase adulta entre os 50 e 100 anos, que os gêmeos nasceram em 139 e que Elrond e Celebrian só se sentem preparados para ter mais um filho em 241 (os elfos só optam por uma nova paternidade quando consideram o primeiro filho criado), procurei dar a entender que os irmãos atingiram a maioridade há pouco tempo, mas nessa fase ainda não eram considerados guerreiros experientes._

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Não possuo os personagens, apenas peguei emprestados, devotando-lhes mais amor do que seria sensato. Agora acho que são um pouco meus. Mas o Professor, com seu bondoso coração, com certeza não se importará em reparti-los. _

_Os personagens por mim criados, mas que foram igualmente inspirados na obra de J.R., são: Lady Idhrenniel (a curadora de Imladris), Lorde Enel Baradobel, Lorde Eilafion e Lorde Mithrion (dois capitães e um curador da Cidade Portuária), Lorde__Balanidhren (conselheiro da Floresta Verde) e__ Beinion, Angahor, Arnamo, Séretur, Cúndur, Earon, Varyar, Laston, Túro e Hérion (guerreiros de Imladris conhecidos dos gêmeos, alguns desde pequenos)._

_**Sinopse**__: Em tempos de paz os nobres elfos da Terra-média decidem reviver um conhecido Torneio dos dias antigos. A surpresa ficou por conta da admirável e surpreendente atuação de um dos mais jovens espadachins que já participara de tal evento: Elrohir, o filho do anfitrião da prova._

**Comentários:**Esse Torneio e suas regras são criação da autora sem qualquer base nos textos tolkienanos. Qualquer absurdo, peço que seja desculpado, embora possa e deva ser comentado. Trata-se somente de um texto curto, cuja única intenção é entreter e não defender grandes teses. Espero que gostem.

Algumas ideias dessa história estão vinculadas à minha outra fic: A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO que trata de acontecimentos de quando os gêmeos ainda eram meninos, mas não é necessária a leitura prévia dessa fic para a compreensão desta narrativa que lhes apresento agora.

**Vocabulário:** Uso aqui e ali algumas palavras em sindarin, cujo significado venho encontrando e guardando durante meus anos como leitora de fanfics. Para alguns termos existem mais de uma versão, não sei qual delas está inteiramente de acordo com o que ditou o professor, por isso coloco o significado delas abaixo, apenas para que vocês possam acompanhar o raciocínio.

_**Ion**__ – filho_

_**Ionath**__ – filhos_

_**Ield**__ - filha_

_**Ada**__ – pai, papai (familiar/informal)_

_**Adar – **__pai (formal)_

_**Nana**__ – mãe, mamãe (familiar/informal)_

_**Naneth **__– mãe (formal)_

_**Daerada**__ – avô (familiar/informal)_

_**Daernana**__ – avó (familiar/informal)_

_**Daerion **__- neto_

_**Tithen-pen**__ – pequenino_

_**Pen**__-__**neth**__ – pequenino_

_**Astalder**__ – Valente_

_**Meleth**__ – amado_

_**Melethril**__ – amada_

_**Hervenn**__ - marido_

_**-nín**__ – meu/minha/meus/minhas_

_Obs: As expressões __**El-nín**__ e __**Rohir-nín**__ são os apelidos com os quais Celebrian trata os filhos. – A tradução na qual me apego seria "meu astro" e "meu guerreiro"_


	2. O TORNEIO

_**CAPÍTULO II – O TORNEIO**_

_Quando não há perigo na luta, não há glória no triunfo._

Pierre Corneille

Elrohir estava ansioso demais, tão ansioso que praticamente todos já haviam desistido de tentar apaziguar seus ânimos. O rapaz parecia desconhecer para que serviam cadeiras ou outros lugares de descanso, passando os dias a checar suas armas, a treinar sozinho ou acompanhado e a ocupar o restante do tempo no qual tais atividades não poderiam se dar, circulando sem rumo certo pela casa, pelo pátio, por qualquer lugar ao qual suas pernas o levassem.

"Minha doce _Elbereth, _nunca o vi assim." Foi Celebrian a comentar, vendo o filho sair da biblioteca com um enorme atlas nas mãos. "Nem para ler esse elfinho consegue se sentar?"

Idhrenniel, que acompanhava a senhora de Imladris em um trajeto curto até o jardim, também sorriu.

"Temos que compreender." Ela disse. "Há tanto tempo um Torneio assim não ocorre. O fato dos líderes terem decidido fazê-lo em Imladris foi uma grande surpresa."

"Não creio que seja a empolgação de ter uma competição dessa grandeza em nossa terra o que o está tirando dos prumos." Ela observou, ainda acompanhando os últimos rastros do rapaz, antes dele voltar a desaparecer escada acima.

O sorriso de Idhrenniel se alargou.

"Bem, a mim mesma custa a crer que alguém tão jovem quanto Elrohir esteja entre os participantes. Não me admira que esteja tão nervoso."

Celebrian sorriu.

"Ele já é um guerreirinho experiente." Ela lembrou, apoiando a palma por sobre o coração. "Tem vencido todos os Torneios que Glorfindel organizou desde que colocou seus pés em um campo de provas. Mesmo assim, fico feliz que um grupo de guerreiros, com mais invernos e batalhas em seu passado, coloque na figura dele fé o bastante para disponibilizar-lhe uma oportunidade de demonstrar seus valores."

Idhrenniel assentiu.

"Há tempos não temos uma contenda com os melhores soldados da guarda." Ela observou. "Até alguns dos mais valorosos guerreiros de lorde Celeborn estão presentes."

"Sim. Será bem diferente das competições que Elrohir enfrentou até aqui." Celebrian comentou preocupada. "Dessa vez ele estará representando o estandarte de Glorfindel. Apenas ele e Angahor conseguiram passar para as fases decisivas. E Angahor formou-se há tempos junto com Ilfirion, Atarael, Arnamo, e Laston. Esses elfos todos já estão em patrulhas há algumas boas estações."

"Apenas Angahor, além de Elrohir se classificou para o Torneio porque Elladan não se inscreveu..." Idhrenniel colocou com cautela, mas seu comentário ergueu os cantos dos lábios da senhora de Imladris.

"Elladan jamais entraria em qualquer competição." Ela disse, lembrando-se com carinho do primogênito, cujo domínio de muitas armas era frequentemente elogiado pelos que o viam em ação.

"Ele é um curador." Lembrou a elfa morena. "Jamais vi tamanha aptidão, a não ser no próprio pai."

"Bem. Espero que não precisemos de seus serviços nessas luas que se seguirão." Celebrian brincou e a amiga morena ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo igualmente.

&&&

O campo de treinos principal ficou pequeno para a grandeza do evento. Cada um de seus líderes mandou pelo menos dez representantes. Apesar das outras modalidades chamarem a atenção, era a luta a espada que guardava a preferência de todos. E era nela que a região de Imladris apresentava aos seus convidados seu mais novo e brilhante espadachim.

Elrohir passara o dia duelando e vencendo todos os adversários, roubando sons de admiração dos mais jovens e arcares de sobrancelhas dos mais velhos. Os oponentes foram derrotados um a um, e o jovem elfo, para com quem os experientes soldados convidados até então não demonstraram qualquer preocupação, passou a roubar o sono e de alguns deles.

"É a primeira vez que alguém tão jovem e inexperiente consegue passar para as provas da penúltima etapa." Dizia abismado Angahor, cuja bravura o tinha levado a alcançar as últimas lutas do dia, ainda lamentando que suas ambições mais fortes, no entanto, tivessem sido caladas no momento em que a espada foi arrancada de sua mão por Baran, um cavaleiro do norte que sorria mais do que os amigos do veterano pupilo de Glorfindel podiam tolerar. Por sorte, no conflito final daquela etapa, o bem humorado espadachim de terras estrangeiras viu-se diante do filho do anfitrião, e Elrohir roubou do excessivamente confiante Baran o desejo de dar mais qualquer outro sorriso.

E conquistou a amizade de Angahor, de quem as intempéries do destino o afastaram desde menino...

"Ele é incrível desde pequeno, mas nesses dias está irreconhecível." Dizia o inconformado elfo, lembrando-se da frieza absoluta que tomava o rosto do gêmeo assim que pisava no campo. Elrohir podia ser um provocador do pior tipo, daqueles que não seguram o verbo quando têm a oportunidade de um deboche, mas ultimamente, uma vez brandindo suas armas, ele estava se assemelhando a uma árvore das mais antigas, cujas raízes fincavam-se em solo de pedra e a altivez assombrava às próprias aves. O jovem filho do curador abraçava-se a mais absoluta concentração, parecendo lembrar-se dos bons ensinamentos que o voto de silêncio feito durante um período de sua infância lhe proporcionara.

"Mas estar nas lutas da penúltima etapa não faz dele um campeão," Lembrou um visivelmente preocupado Glorfindel, enquanto verificava as armas no término do dia.

"Mas ele chegou até aqui!" Dizia Hérion, amigo de infância dos gêmeos. "Diga-nos você, mestre, que já viu muitas disputas como esta. O senhor acha que Elrohir tem chance?"

"Vocês devem estar com zombarias." Beinion protestou em tom de desdém. "Dependendo do resultado do sorteio, ele poderá enfrentar o segundo capitão de _Mithlond _logo na primeira etapa de amanhã. Dizem que em toda a Eriador não existe espadachim mais hábil. Parece que o próprio Círdan nem queria mandá-lo e privar-se de um de seus melhores oficiais durante esse tempo do Torneio."

"Um elfo é sempre um elfo." Glorfindel observou, mas a força da pergunta de Hérion ainda cutucava-lhe a mente. Não porque não soubesse qual resposta dar a ela, mas sim pela que lhe viera mais rápida e segura do que ele gostaria. Sim. Elrohir era o mais habilidoso guerreiro que ele já tivera a oportunidade de ensinar. Se havia alguém entre os que estavam em postos de importância nessas terras todas capaz de chegar à final e enfrentar o grande guerreiro, esse alguém era aquele teimoso e arredio elfo moreno.

&&&

"Quer ouvir um pouco o que tenho para lhe dizer, elfinho?" Glorfindel tentava a todo o custo conseguir a atenção de um visivelmente hiperagitado gêmeo, que andava pelo quarto mexendo em uma série de objetos de quase nenhuma importância, retirando livros apenas para colocá-los em outro lugar, empurrando cadeiras, vasculhando a mesa do irmão, desordenando papéis. O guerreiro louro tolerou aquela desatenção pelo tempo que sua, também quase inexistente, paciência foi capaz, logo ele já segurava com força o braço do gêmeo mais novo, trazendo-o a contragosto para sentar-se em sua cama. "Hoje você deitará essa sua cabeça dura e vazia nesse travesseiro, ouviu bem? Ou não terá energia o bastante para todas as provas de amanhã."

"Eu tenho energia o bastante." Protestou o irritado elfo. "Não sei por que ficamos fazendo essas pausas longas desse jeito. Estávamos na melhor fase das provas."

"Talvez façamos estas pausas para que alguns que têm por hábito dormir um pouco possam fazê-lo." Provocou Elladan, que já desistira de tentar fazer com que o irmão descansasse, mas que sentia, ele mesmo, a ausência de um descanso, privado pelo eterno correr atrás do mais novo, ajudá-lo, ouvir-lhe as queixas, as observações às vezes descabidas, os lamentos. O gêmeo mais velho já estava deitado, a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, em uma nova tentativa de dormir pelo menos algumas horas.

"Seu irmão tem razão, elfinho." Glorfindel não desistiu de sua investida, empurrando agora o jovem elfo para que se deitasse e já puxando as cobertas que deveriam cobri-lo. Elrohir cedeu, praticamente jogando-se no travesseiro, mas seu rosto já ganhava outros ares de indignação. "E nem mais uma palavra ou farei com que seu pai venha aqui sedá-lo."

O gêmeo até ensaiou mais uma afronta, e Glorfindel chegou a ler o desafio que os olhos do rapaz espelharam por um minuto. Se não estivesse tão preocupado com a ausência de descanso do rapaz até acharia positiva aquela energia toda que Elrohir parecia canalizar agora, para enfrentar qualquer um que estivesse a sua frente. Era como se ele tentasse se sentir em um campo de batalhas em tempo integral, como se estivesse em um eterno treinamento.

Mas fosse qual fosse a intenção do caçula, ele acabou senti-la perder parte da força diante da ameaça do mentor. Algo os anos de convivência com Glorfindel lhe ensinara: que o mestre louro nunca fazia uma ameaça que não tivesse a intenção de cumprir.

"Eu não consigo dormir, Glorfindel." Revelou enfim, segurando com moderada força os lençóis que o cobriam agora. "Para vocês todos é fácil dizer, _Deite sua cabeça dura e oca aí e durma_, mas fazer isso com a cabeça farta de toda a sorte de imagens e ideias como a minha está é outra conversa completamente diferente. Bem que eu queria mesmo que ela fosse bem dura e bem oca... pelo menos agora."

Glorfindel acompanhou a queixa do pupilo, depois ficou analisando-o com atenção. Elrohir agora voltava os olhos para o teto do quarto, mas suas pupilas negras dançavam nos globos como se estivessem vendo mil cenas ao mesmo tempo. O mestre louro sacudiu a cabeça. Era mesmo exigir demais de um elfo na idade dele o que lhe estavam impondo. Ele acabara de entrar na maturidade, ainda estava a algumas boas estações até que o pai pudesse de fato nomeá-lo com o título de capitão que ele tanto esperava e já tinha à sua frente um desafio que muitos guerreiros levavam centenas de anos para verem diante de si.

"Sabe quando foi o último Torneio dessa grandeza que tivemos?" Ele disse.

Elrohir torceu os lábios, imaginando que provocações estariam por trás daquela pergunta, cuja resposta qualquer desavisado em Imladris, mesmo que tivesse caído ali derrubado acidentalmente por uma águia, saberia.

"Então seu elfinho cabeça dura?" Glorfindel nem esperou pela resposta. "A maioria dos guerreiros que estão aqui nunca participou de um Torneio dessa grandeza, mesmo sendo centenas de anos mais velhos do que você."

"Eu sei disso." Elrohir fechou a cara, mesmo sem entender o porquê daquela colocação. Estava tão indisposto a discutir trivialidades naquele instante que mal conseguia disfarçar seu desagrado. O que desejava agora era saltar daquela cama e ir para o campo treinar. O Torneio só duraria mais dois dias, por que ele precisava dormir?

"Eu sei que sabe. O que não sabe é que cada um dos remanescentes que, da mesma forma que você, enfrentará todos os adversários amanhã pelas semifinais, está buscando repousar porque sabe muito bem que tipo de batalha enfrentará."

"Eu sei que tipo de batalha enfrentarei." Aborreceu-se o gêmeo. "Eu estou nela há quase uma lua."

"Há quase uma lua sem dormir, Elrohir. Se você se permitisse relaxar um pouco, deixar de pensar em cada detalhe do que aconteceu hoje e nas nossas vésperas, com certeza o sono lhe virá. Está há tanto tempo nessa sobrecarga, não posso crer que não esteja sentindo o cansaço."

"Não. Não estou. Eu não tenho sono. Não estou cansado. Eu - não - estou - cansado." Repetiu o rapaz demoradamente apenas para provocar o mestre. "Eu não sei por que preciso dormir se não estou cansado."

Glorfindel soltou um bufar de insatisfação, sentando-se pesadamente na cama do gêmeo enquanto percebia Elladan resmungar algo como _Elfo teimoso, eu mesmo o doparei_... e virar-se para o outro lado em busca de um pouco de paz. O desejo maior do mentor era realmente ir buscar Elrond, mas ele sabia no que aquilo acarretaria. Aos guerreiros inscritos era imposto ter o mínimo de contato com as pessoas durante o Torneio, era parte da regra, apenas o mentor e um curador. Como Elrond era o anfitrião do acontecimento, Elrohir não se opôs em ter o irmão nesse papel. Para trazer Elrond ou Celebrian ali ele teria que dar ao Conselho satisfações sobre o propósito da visita da família e dizer que era necessária a presença dos pais porque aquele elfo, que deixara de ser criança há alguns bons invernos, simplesmente não queria dormir não estava entre o tipo de motivo que ele acreditaria ser levado em consideração pelo Conselho.

O Conselho era composto por vários elfos vindos de todos os reinos a convite do líder de Imladris, a quem, depois de muito custo, Glorfindel convencera a realizar aquele evento. Há tempos incontáveis uma experiência como aquela não se repetia, engolida ou inibida por momentos tristes e longos anos de guerras verdadeiras, que impediram ou tornaram totalmente dispensável a qualquer guerreiro a necessidade ou o desejo de provar-se capaz de algo daquela natureza, mesmo porque, nos anos difíceis, o último pensamento que ocorreria a qualquer um seria defrontar-se gratuitamente com outro igual, tivesse o objetivo que fosse

No entanto, naqueles dias de paz que acabaram por se estender por muito mais verões do que muitos que viram a dor seriam capazes de crer ou prever, a ideia fora tão bem recebida que algumas das figuras mais ilustres de tais reinos vieram ou mandaram seus mais valorosos oficiais, cruzando ansiosos a entrada da cidade do vale, cobrindo Elrond de elogios pela iniciativa e oferecendo toda a ajuda que fosse necessária.

Glorfindel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, porém quando os reabriu, já disposto a voltar a insistir com o rapaz ou quem sabe acertá-lo com um direto de esquerda que, por certo, o faria apagar pelo menos por algumas horas, a imagem que viu subitamente o fez esquecer-se porque estava tão zangado. Elrohir já dormia profundamente, o rosto inclinado, os lábios levemente apartados. Glorfindel balançou a cabeça.

"Elfinho turrão." Ele disse em voz baixa, um pequeno sorriso já lhe movendo os lábios. "Sempre faz isso comigo, tira-me do sério até os limites para depois simplesmente seguir meu conselho." Ele completou, descendo os olhos pelas visíveis marcas deixadas pelas provas passadas. Os curadores estavam tendo que atuar mais do que se esperava no início do Torneio, e muitas disputas foram finalizadas ou interrompidas devido ao ferimento de um dos participantes. Era como se aquele longo período de paz estivesse concentrando nos guerreiros um desejo ardente de alguma emoção, por isso as lutas acabavam às vezes por se tornar sérias demais.

Glorfindel respirou fundo, preocupado, apoiando a palma devagar por sobre o braço que o rapaz mantinha apoiado no próprio abdômen, em cuja pele formava-se um dos inúmeros hematomas gerados pelas provas. Elrohir era bastante rápido e com certeza um dos menos atingidos de todos os demais participantes, mas mesmo assim ainda havia o dia seguinte, dia este com o qual o mestre louro começava a se preocupar mais do que gostaria.

&&&

"E se ele vencer as provas de hoje, mestre?" Um sempre interessado Hérion seguiu o mestre louro, juntamente com todos os outros antigos pupilos, assim que apareceu no campo de treinos. Glorfindel ergueu os olhos para o céu azul acima, pedindo um pouco mais de paciência, ou então explodiria ali mesmo.

"Você sabe o que acontecerá com o vencedor das provas de hoje. Ele terá a oportunidade de se confrontar com um _Alcarinquallo _ou uma _Alcarinquë_."

"_Elbereth!_" Angahor balançava a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar aquela ideia que lhe arrepiava a espinha. Os _Alcarinqua _eram os elfos considerados "veneráveis", todos experientes demais e com feitos de tal magnitude que os abstinham de precisar demonstrar suas habilidades em um Torneio daqueles. Glorfindel estava entre esses escolhidos.

"Quem mais além do senhor, mestre?" Insistiu Beinion, que já repetira aquele questionamento tantas vezes que Glorfindel já cansara de simplesmente arrumar uma evasiva para não respondê-lo.

"Sabe que não posso lhe dizer. Cada estandarte conhece apenas o seu próprio escolhido."

"Dá até para fazer uma ideia de quem seriam..." Angahor disse pensativo, já imaginando que ser desclassificado naquela prova antes das finais não tinha sido tão mal assim.

"Quais são seus palpites, Angahor?" Quis saber Hérion, movendo os claros olhos para o amigo.

"Bem... Lorde Celeborn está aqui... com Lady Galadriel..."

"_Elbereth."_ Clamaram agora em uníssono todos os pupilos. "Mas ele pode enfrentar um parente assim?" Hérion indagou.

"Ele enfrentará quem o Conselho decidir." Glorfindel disse aborrecido. "O Conselho não facilitará. Seja quem for o vencedor será selecionada para este por certo a pior ameaça entre dos _Alcarinqua_."

"Não facilitarão?"

"Pior?"

"Como assim?"

Os rapazes intercalavam seus questionamentos agora, entre a curiosidade e a preocupação. Embora Glorfindel tivesse suas dúvidas, para os amigos de Elrohir a vitória do elfo era algo certo.

"Ele ainda tem que passar pelo Capitão Enel Baradobel, o principal capitão da guarda dirigida por Lorde Eilafion, de _Mithlond _e um dos elfos de confiança de Lorde Círdan. Isso se conseguir vencer as três outras provas do dia. O sorteio de agora a pouco não favoreceu Elrohir em nada. Nunca vi um elfo ficar em grupos tão difíceis como ele tem ficado nos sorteios desde que o Torneio começou. Enel teve mais sorte. Ele, por certo, estará na derradeira luta de hoje, seja ela em qual momento for."

"Lorde Enel também terá que vencer as provas dele." Hérion comentou com o queixo erguido, não queria dar àquele elfo mais crédito do que aos demais.

"Ele as vencerá..." O olhar de Glorfindel estava agora distante e preocupado. De todas as provas, aquela era a que mais o preocupava.

"E Elrohir também estará lá para enfrentá-lo." Veio de Angahor o comentário e foi ele que trouxe um pouco de paz ao coração do mestre. Pelo menos aquele Torneio trouxera algo de bom. Estabelecera laços de amizade que seriam necessários no futuro.

"Ouvi dizer que o tal Enel não gosta de Elrohir." A observação de Beinion voltou a atirar o mestre em sua indigesta onda de dúvidas, além de despertar pequenos sons de desaprovação do grupo.

"Lá vem você, Beinion!" Protestaram alguns.

"Isso são histórias." Angahor colocou. "Lorde Enel é um elfo experiente. Ele tem mais de um milênio de serviços no porto, participou de batalhas importantes. O que poderia ter contra alguém de ainda tão poucos feitos como Elrohir?"

Glorfindel sabia aquela resposta, mas preferiu guardá-la para si. Enel era o chefe das guardas marítimas do porto, encarregado pela segurança tanto no cais quanto no mar. Por certo a notícia de que um elfinho ainda em tenra idade havia conseguido não só entrar na cidade e caminhar pelo cais sem ser descoberto, como também atravessar o golfo em uma balsa de criança despercebido, atingindo um local proibido não adicionou aos feitos do capitão Eldar muitos elogios na época. O menino virou uma espécie de lenda nos portos. Alguns dos elfos que vieram de _Mithlond, _inclusive, queriam conhecer Elrohir, ver de perto o autor daquela façanha. O próprio Círdan mandara ao rapaz seu voto de boa sorte.

Sim. Enel tinha muitos motivos para querer roubar um pouco do brilho daquele elfinho impertinente que transformara sua vida numa tempestade e ainda guardava méritos pelos delitos que cometera.

&&&

E Glorfindel estava certo em muitos aspectos, entre eles que Enel estaria na última prova do dia. O guerreiro do Golfo de Lune estava entre os mais eficientes que aquele Torneio já vira e Glorfindel preocupava-se demais por não conhecer suas técnicas. Como mentor de Elrohir, a ele também não era permitido afastar-se do setor de concentração dos participantes da prova, muito menos assistir às demais disputas. Preocupava-lhe desconhecer a arte de guerra daquele elfo de cabelos acobreados e olhos cor de tempestade das terras de Círdan, haja vista que muitos rumores corriam por Imladris de que ele transformava sua luta em um espetáculo a parte.

Sim. Ele tinha muitas razões para se interessar e se preocupar com as habilidades de Enel Baradobel, entre elas um fato no qual seu coração ainda custava a crer: Seu arredio pupilo moreno havia superado de fato todas as expectativas. Mesmo sendo claramente desfavorecido pelo destino nos sorteios daquele dia, tal qual fora nos das vésperas, e enfrentado os piores adversários, o jovem elfo conseguiu passar por mais aquelas duras provas e conquistar seu lugar como oponente do segundo capitão dos Portos Cinzentos no derradeiro duelo, do qual sairia o campeão oficial do Torneio do Vale.

E aquele campo nunca esteve tão cheio, mesmo as provas tendo se estendido madrugada adentro e muitos estarem beirando a exaustão de um dia longo demais. Se as regras de tal evento não fossem milenares o próprio Conselho organizador teria pedido o adiamento, pelo menos de algumas horas, para aquele conflito final. Mas os escritos eram claros e os que se lembravam de os terem vivido, mais enfáticos ainda. O bom guerreiro deve estar sempre preparado para uma batalha, não importa quantas outras provas tenha tido anteriormente.

E estavam preparados. Tanto Enel Baradobel quando Elrohir balançaram veementemente suas cabeças quando lhes fora proposta a possibilidade de tal adiamento. Por esse motivo os membros daquele público estavam divididos, sem saber qual dos dois fantásticos guerreiros apoiarem.

Elrohir, como representante da casa, fora o primeiro a chegar ao campo e já estava à espera de seu adversário. Ele era ovacionado com cantos de exaltação e votos de boa sorte, aos quais respondia com leves acenos de cabeça, apoiando a mão sobre o peito enquanto caminhava pelo campo com o capacete embaixo do braço. Nos amistosos o uso das armaduras de guerra era dispensável, porque os guerreiros usavam espadas especiais sem qualquer fio, mas nos Torneios oficiais como aquele a proteção era necessária, haja vista que nenhum espadachim dispensava o uso de sua companheira de guerra.

"Ele está mesmo surpreendente." Observou Galadriel, acompanhando com orgulho a imagem do concentrado neto, caminhando pensativo em sua armadura rubra e prata. Seu olhar algumas vezes encontrou o dela e eles trocaram pequenos sorrisos. "Não queria ser eu a enfrentá-lo na final."

"Você está entre os _Alcarinqua_, bem como eu, minha Luz." Celeborn provocou. "A chance do Conselho convocá-la para a prova final é tão grande quanto a mim."

O sorriso sutil da dama loura enfraqueceu pela primeira vez. Era costume que, para as finais, fosse convocado o mais improvável adversário, aquele que abateria o oponente que estava sendo testado apenas por sua mera presença. A chance dessa pessoa ser um parente próximo do campeão, ou alguém por quem este sentia extrema admiração, era grande.

"Se meu coração permitisse torceria contra ele nessa prova." Celebrian comentou ao lado da mãe, lendo as preocupações no rosto desta.

"Não sei qual perda poderia ser pior para ele. Enel faz um jogo provocativo que o torna um oponente por quem é deveras desagradável ser derrotado." Veio de Erestor, que, como um dos relatores oficiais, assistira a todas as provas que pudera, o comentário final, antes dos clamores do público crescerem e a figura do capitão surgir acompanhada de seus dois auxiliares. Enel Baradobel não era um aprendiz, por isso nenhum mentor o acompanhava, junto a ele vinham o mestre de armas e o curador apenas.

Elrohir foi para o centro do campo assim que o viu e ficou a espera em posição de sentido, conforme diziam as regras. Ele estudara tudo a respeito do Torneio milenar e fora um dos poucos a não levar qualquer punição por desrespeitar ou infringir as duras e rígidas regras do evento. Algo que, particularmente, despertara a admiração de todos, em especial daqueles que conheciam bem seu espírito irritadiço, além de motivar mais motivos de preocupação nos corações dos que o queriam bem. Era evidente o quão a sério o rapaz estava levando aquela prova.

Enel passou pelo corredor de entrada já com os olhos cravados no seu opositor. Sua armadura era uma das mais belas que Elrohir já vira; um prata azulado que refletia uma homenagem perfeita aos belos portos por ele representados. Elrohir encheu lentamente o peito ao sentir o brilho provocativo no olhar de seu adversário. Uma informação de muita importância e da qual Enel não tomara conhecimento, no entanto, era que aquele tipo de oponente instigador era exatamente quem o gêmeo mais novo mais apreciava enfrentar. Ele preferia mil vezes disfarçar-se de inimigo de fato e lutar como se odiasse seu oponente, do que ser obrigado a enfrentar alguém que o tratava com consideração e respeito.

Posicionaram-se então frente a frente no centro do campo. O juiz da disputa, um elfo escolhido entre os demais capitães, que acabara por ser um dos integrantes da comitiva de _Lothlórien_, posicionou-se diante dos adversários e cumpriu o protocolo, relembrando-os das regras e cobrando-lhes um cumprimento formal antes do início. Elrohir atendeu prontamente, apoiando a mão no peito e se curvando, mas Enel ainda custou alguns instantes, limitando-se a prender o olhar do filho de Elrond no seu por quanto tempo fosse possível. Só quando o juiz fez um breve som de desaprovação, Enel repetiu o ato do adversário, no entanto, não desviou os olhos dele nem no momento da breve reverência.

Seu desprazer, no entanto, foi ver que o para ele jovem e inexperiente elfo preocupou-se pouco com a promessa em forma de ameaça que constituía aquele ato. Muito pelo contrário. Elrohir limitou-se a retribuir o olhar recebido, não fugindo dele um só instante, nem mesmo quando os lábios de Enel esboçaram um sorriso irônico e ele murmurou a palavra "menino" em um tom que praticamente só o gêmeo conseguiu ouvir.

Depois disso a pouca comunicação dos dois veio através do som das espadas. Elrohir aguardou, como a ele fora ensinado, que o oponente tomasse a iniciativa, mas as próximas ações principais vieram, quase sempre do gêmeo. A luta foi ficando cada vez mais feroz, enquanto Enel estreitava os olhos, parecendo descrente de que aquela batalha pudesse ser assim tão dura.

Com o tempo Elrohir mostrou ao capitão de _Mithlond_ muito bem o que seu mestre lhe ensinara, e Enel deixou de vez de se sentir lutando contra um novato recém-saído dos treinos com espadas de madeira e passou a ver-se obrigado a aceitar que encontrara um oponente de fato poderoso. Quando Elrohir, depois de muitas manobras menos arriscadas, girou a espada e a fez subir em uma diagonal inesperada e rápida, jogando a do oponente ao alto, Enel sentiu que suas dúvidas crescentes estavam se tornando realidade mais cedo do que esperava.

Mas ele não era o segundo capitão e um dos favoritos de Círdan por nada. Por isso, nem bem Elrohir concretizara seu ato, o oponente deu um salto, recuperando a arma ainda no ar e girando o corpo em um surpreendente movimento que o tirou rapidamente do campo de visão do adversário. O gêmeo teve um momento de estupefação, diante de uma manobra a qual até agora ele não vira. No entanto, quando Enel caiu de volta ao chão reposicionando-se para atingir o adversário pelas costas com o cabo da arma, Elrohir impulsionou em um instinto as pernas e repetiu o gesto recentemente aprendido. Usando as próprias costas ligeiramente encurvadas do oponente como suporte, ele deu uma volta completa no ar, caindo novamente em frente ao rival e arrancando toda sorte de sons de surpresa que poderiam escapar dos expectadores naquela situação.

E despertando toda a ira que Enel há tempos não sentia por oponente algum...

"Ladrão de espadas. Violador e usurpador de territórios sagrados. Até quando acha que suas impertinências vão gerar sons de aprovação dos que estão a sua volta?" Ele se viu dizendo, voltando a estreitar os olhos. Quando ouvira o nome do próximo concorrente, ele prometera a si mesmo que não deixaria aquele menino, que no passado lhe fora a tradução dos mais desagradáveis pesadelos, roubar-lhe, mesmo crescido agora, a paz como fizera há tantos anos. Mas agora estava percebendo o quanto lhe pesava tal promessa e o quão impossível seria cumpri-la.

Elrohir não respondeu à pergunta. Aquilo nem era de fato uma pergunta. Na verdade sabia que, cedo ou tarde, Enel viria com um discurso daqueles. Glorfindel o prevenira a respeito, chegara a irritá-lo a extremo há algumas tardes enunciando todas as barbaridades que achava que o capitão teria coragem de lhe dizer. O gêmeo respirou fundo, lembrando-se que sentira vontade de esmurrar o mestre, mas agora só podia agradecer por mais aquela lição bem aprendida.

A batalha continuou incansável e os expectadores eram tragados por toda a sorte de emoções. Por vezes a espada de Enel passou a centímetros do gêmeo e por outras vezes Elrohir quase conseguiu repetir o primeiro feito. Mas aqueles não eram de fato guerreiros quaisquer, e o capitão dos portos agora lutava como quem tenta não só vencer uma luta, mas recuperar a integridade. Elrohir sentia isso nele, na mudança súbita do olhar que o lorde elfo lhe lançava. Não havia mais ódio nele, o que Elrohir preferiria na verdade ver. Havia dessa vez extrema concentração, como se o soldado o tratasse agora como o adversário que na verdade ele era. Um adversário perigosíssimo que poderia levá-lo a ruína.

Elrohir agora analisava com frieza o concorrente e, conforme percebera em sua primeira manobra, havia em suas técnicas de batalha movimentos precisos de luta que o mestre Glorfindel, adepto a um conflito em solo, não havia ensinado ao bom discípulo. Eram deles que Enel fazia uso agora, usando e abusando dos golpes aéreos, escapando das investidas do filho do anfitrião com saltos magníficos que faziam com que a arma do elfo moreno encontrasse apenas o ar.

Queira vencê-lo pela exaustão. Exauri-lo até que a precisão de seus movimentos fosse comprometida.

Enel, no entanto, não sabia de duas informações importantes sobre o gêmeo: A primeira era que Elrohir nunca se cansava. A segunda...

Era que ele realmente aprendia rápido demais...

Na próxima esquivada aérea do adversário, ele teve um encontro inesperado. Elrohir saltou igualmente, e seu corpo meio _adán_, embora mais pesado do que o de Enel, deslocou-se acima com igual habilidade, encontrando o oponente em pleno ar, apenas para colidir de ombro com ele e atirá-lo ao chão.

Enel caiu tão rápida e pesadamente sobre aquele piso de areia que, em um instinto impensado de defesa, moveu a espada assim que os pés do gêmeo fincaram seu corpo ereto diante dele e o acertou, rasgando-lhe a perna em um corte extenso e roubando-lhe o primeiro som desde que aquele conflito começara.

Elrohir tombou sobre os joelhos, apoiando a palma sobre a coxa ensanguentada. As malhas não protegiam uma parte das pernas, por esse motivo o ataque de Enel, embora não intencional, convertera-se em falta gravíssima, em um ato de extrema irregularidade, haja vista que seu oponente não estava preparado para ele.

Enel ergueu-se de imediato, já segurando o braço de Elrohir antes que os demais chegassem, mas o gêmeo puxou o membro no mesmo instante, mais em um instinto de defesa, do que em uma genuína represália.

"Não lhe farei mal, menino." Enel ergueu contrariado a mão direita. "Não tive a intenção de feri-lo."

Elrohir teve um tempo muito curto para olhar para seu oponente antes que os braços de Elladan já estivessem a sua volta e ele sentisse a presença asseguradora do irmão, mas a mensagem que seus olhos direcionaram ao capitão foi mais do que clara.

Ele não era um menino. Ele não era aquele menino.

&&&

"_Elbereth_, Elrohir, me deixe terminar."

"Não é sério. A dor nem me incomoda tanto mais." Elrohir dizia enquanto segurava com força o braço do irmão que a custo conseguira convencê-lo a se deitar. O jovem curador acabara por terminar de rasgar a perna da calça do paciente ao invés de esperar dele mais qualquer outra colaboração.

"Deixe-me terminar." Elladan só repetiu, tentando munir-se da paciência que sabia ser necessária. No entanto, a ausência de uma resposta positiva de sua parte acabou enervando mais o irmão, que já inferia muitos significados desagradáveis para aquela evasiva.

"Não me incapacitará, ouviu?" Ele apertou mais então o braço que segurava. "Se o fizer eu nunca mais falarei com você, Elladan."

A ameaça, depois de todas as outras queixas que a antecederam, tirou por fim o gêmeo mais velho do sério. Elladan largou as ataduras antes mesmo da amarração final e olhou o irmão nos olhos.

"Eu não lhe digo como treinar. Não lhe digo como vencer suas lutas. Não me diga como fazer aquilo para o qual venho me preparando tanto quanto você para estar aqui. Porque se disser mais uma palavra eu sairei desse quarto e pedirei que o curador oficial da prova venha tratar de você."

Elrohir calou-se, os olhos brilhantes ainda fixos no irmão. Elladan respirou fundo, voltando a sua tarefa, mas o caçula percebeu que as mãos do gêmeo mais velho estavam trêmulas agora. Ele as segurou então.

"Desculpe-me, Dan."

Elladan soltou o ar do peito.

"É uma região muito perigosa, Ro..." Ele balançou a cabeça sem erguer os olhos, lembrando-se da sensação horrível que sentiu, quando viu a quantidade de sangue que jorrava da perna do caçula no momento em que o acudiu.

"Mas você já fez a sutura..."

"Não pode se apoiar nela."

"Posso. Sabe que posso."

Elladan voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

"_Ilúvatar_, Elrohir... Por quê? Só me diga por quê. Lorde Enel cometeu uma infração. Se eu o declarar incapaz de continuar devido ao ferimento, o que seria uma verdade, a luta se encerraria aqui e o Conselho provavelmente seria obrigado a te declarar campeão."

"Ser declarado campeão não me faz campeão de fato."

Elladan estalou com a língua, descontente.

"Você lutou com bravura. Não cometeu uma infração sequer. Foi preciso como nem eu mesmo havia visto."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, depois esvaziou inconformado o peito.

"Ele estava ganhando, somando pontos a seu favor com aquelas escapadas que me deixavam a ver navios."

"Não creio que aquele tipo de defesa seja considerado tão valoroso assim pelos juízes." Elladan comentou, depois da lembrança do jogo de nervos que Enel tomara como tática naquele fim de disputa fazê-lo voltar balançar a cabeça. "Além disso, Lorde Enel cometeu uma falta grave. Se conquistou de fato alguma pontuação acabou por perdê-la com ela. Você não cometeu falta alguma. Ele foi ao chão porque você descobriu uma maneira de interceptar aquela fuga irritante que ele insistia em fazer. Aquilo não era um jogo muito justo, Ro. Era evidente que ele estava tentando cansá-lo para que o conflito ficasse mais fácil."

"Não quero ser vencedor por um golpe de sorte."

"Ai minha boa _Elbereth!'_ Elladan clamou inconformado, sacudindo a cabeça com mais força agora. "E desde quando ser acertado na perna por uma espada afiadíssima em um golpe que pode não ter sido desleal, mas com certeza foi ilegal, pode ser chamado de golpe de sorte"?"

"Eu quero ganhar por meus próprios méritos, Dan."

Elladan só fez balançar novamente a cabeça como vinha fazendo a cada palavra ouvida desde que trouxera o gêmeo de volta ao quarto, a atenção concentrada agora em terminar de fechar as ataduras. Depois de fazê-lo, o jovem elfo pousou ambas as mãos sobre o ferimento protegido e se concentrou, logo a dor que restara desaparecia quase por completo.

Elrohir soltou os lábios, maravilhado como sempre ficava ao ver a atuação do irmão. A própria Idhrenniel passara a elogiar as habilidades do gêmeo mais novo, algumas delas tão excepcionais que até mesmo Elrond surpreendera-se com a precocidade do primogênito e com os rumos de seus atos de cura, tão diversos dos outros profissionais da cidade.

"Duvido que qualquer integrante desse Torneio tenha um curador melhor do que o meu." Ele disse, e Elladan torceu desgostoso os lábios, julgando que o irmão o estivesse bajulando porque queria que ele o liberasse. No entanto, quando olhou para o caçula, encontrou-o com um sorriso sutil que ele poucas vezes via. Elrohir estava sendo sincero e isso mexia demais com seu coração de irmão mais velho.

"Qualquer curador no meu lugar não te liberaria." O primogênito disse mesmo assim e Elrohir baixou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

"Está bem. Desistirei então."

"Não tem do que desistir. A vitória é sua."

"Oferecê-la-ei a Lorde Enel. Posso fazê-lo. Ele é superior a mim. Será interessante vê-lo enfrentando um dos _Alcarinqua _amanhã."

Elladan voltou a torcer os lábios. Insatisfeito.

"Deseja oferecer de bom grado todo o campeonato àquele elfo arrogante do cais?"

"Ele é um bom guerreiro, se não fosse não teria chegado até onde chegou."

"Ele pode ser um bom guerreiro, mas falhou."

"Eu também falhei, fui atingido."

"Foi atingido por algo inesperado e incabível. Como podia prevenir-se de um golpe que na verdade não podia acontecer?"

"Eu devia ter me precavido. Glorfindel cansou de repetir-nos que o momento a requerer nossa maior atenção é justamente àquele no qual o adversário já está no chão. Eu devia ter me lembrado."

Elladan bufou então.

"Não estávamos em um conflito de verdade, Elrohir. Lorde Enel falhou."

"Mas fará uma boa luta amanhã. Não cometerá o mesmo erro duas vezes. Darei a ele a chance de não cometê-lo. É melhor do que me sentir chegando a uma final desse porte como quem entra por uma janela destrancada."

"Que tolice é essa?"

"Eu sou filho do anfitrião. _Ada _faz parte do Conselho, _daerada e daernana _também, além de outros conhecidos do nosso pai. Acha que não vão pensar que estou sendo favorecido?"

"Quem pensaria isso? Você teve uma má sorte violenta em todos os sorteios. Pegou praticamente os piores adversários. Lorde Enel não teve a metade do trabalho que você teve para chegar às semifinais. Em momento algum qualquer pessoa que estivesse no Torneio poderia pensá-lo favorecido de alguma forma."

"Porque me viam lutar e vencer. E foi só assim que eu consegui afastar das pessoas a ideia de que não estava no Torneio por ser parente de quem sou. Você sabe disso, Dan. Sabe como foram difíceis as primeiras provas, ninguém me achava capaz de fazer parte da competição e julgavam-me favorecido sim. _O jovem aprendiz nem bem se formou no grupo dos veteranos de Glorfindel e ganhou o fio de sua espada e já quer ser guerreiro no Grande Torneio_." Elrohir repetiu fielmente a insinuação que ouvira por diversas vezes. "Droga, Dan, nem o público estava a meu favor, muitos deles gente nossa, elfos de Imladris. Achavam mesmo que eu estava sendo beneficiado, que os outros membros do Conselho haviam permitido minha presença por causa da nossa família. Foi um custo ganhar a confiança das pessoas... Foi um custo ganhar algum crédito próprio... E isso só aconteceu porque eu respeitei todas as regras, até as mais insignificantes delas, e porque venci..." Elrohir completou seu desabafo, os olhos já úmidos de tristeza e revolta. "Era só o que eu queria. Queria chegar à final lutando e vencendo."

Elladan soltou um suspiro triste, pousando solidário a palma na perna do irmão.

"Você lutou, Ro. Você lutou e venceu."

"Eu lutei, fui atingido e agora serei favorecido porque meu oponente cometeu um erro totalmente compreensível."

"Não foi assim..."

"Claro que foi, Dan. Eu não farei esse papel. Lorde Enel que vá à final. Ninguém há de julgar um elfo com a história dele."

O primogênito ainda soltou os lábios para se opor, mas depois balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, por sua mente começava a passar a ideia de que Elrohir estivesse convertendo seu desabafo, ainda que justo, em uma espécie de pressão para que o irmão curador fizesse o que ele queria.

"Tudo bem. Se acha justo dar a vitória a Enel então o faça. Eu não me oporei. Você é quem sabe." Ele fingiu concordar, apenas para ver até onde o irmão levaria aquela manobra.

Mas Elrohir fechou os olhos, cobrindo-os depois com o braço esquerdo. Sua pele estava pálida e seu brilho diminuído por uma intensa tristeza. Elladan envergou as sobrancelhas, surpreendendo-se por perceber que o irmão falava mesmo a sério._ Elbereth, _ele o faria mesmo, preferia passar por um elfo covarde que desiste de uma prova às vésperas do que sentir-se favorecido.

Foi assim que Glorfindel os encontrou. Depois de conseguir sair da sala do Conselho, onde o caso estava sendo julgado.

"Como ele está?" Ele foi indagando em tom baixo enquanto entrava, julgando o gêmeo adormecido.

Elladan ainda olhou para o irmão uma última vez antes de responder.

"Ele ficará bom."

"Mas não pode competir mais, pode?" Indagou o elfo louro, já se apressando em apoiar a mão na perna ferida do pupilo. Elladan, no entanto, a segurou antes que encontrasse seu objetivo, e o movimento precavido do gêmeo mais velho trouxe os olhos do mentor para ele.

"Elrohir continuará. Quanto tempo temos?"

Glorfindel envergou as sobrancelhas, mas aquela informação não despertou apenas aquele ar de surpresa. Elrohir tirou lentamente o braço de frente dos olhos, como se não acreditasse que tivesse sido o irmão mesmo a dizer aquilo.

"Você deve estar brincando, Elladan." Glorfindel entendeu mais do que gostaria o que estava acontecendo ali, por isso quando Elrohir apressou-se em levantar-se, ele o segurou por um dos braços.

"Eu posso." Apressou-se em dizer o mais novo. "Dan já fez a sutura. Não estou sentindo dor."

O elfo louro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder àquilo. Tudo o que ele fez foi apoiar com força a mão sobre o ferimento do gêmeo e fazer uma leve pressão que já foi o suficiente para roubar-lhe uma careta indisfarçável de dor e um gemido quase contido.

"Claro que não está. E eu sou Thorondor, o Rei das Águias."

Elladan enervou-se, puxando a mão do mentor.

"Não precisa ser cruel, Glorfindel."

"É claro que preciso. Fiquei negociando o resultado daquele conflito com o Conselho até agora. Enel cometeu uma falta grave. Ponto. Ele já havia se excedido no nível de provocações que direcionava. Ponto. Estava nitidamente ganhando tempo e nos fazendo perder o nosso. Ponto."

"São táticas de guerra." Elrohir disse.

"Táticas de guerra que ele há de usar na casa dele à beira do Golfo, para com aqueles elfos cheios de paciência que passam o dia contando quantas gaivotas pousam no cais."

"Glorfindel..." Elrohir tentou argumentar, mas o mentor já se levantava contrafeito.

"PONTO, Elrohir!" Ele disse erguendo a palma. "Ele podia tê-lo acertado em alguma região vital, um nervo, uma artéria. Não podia ter agido assim. Aquilo era um campo de provas e não um campo de guerra."

"Um campo de provas é um campo de guerra."

"E em que lugar absurdo você leu isso, elfinho?" Quis saber o líder louro, enervando-se mais.

Elrohir trancou os dentes, e engoliu de forma mais do que visível a resposta que queria dar. Glorfindel então virou sutilmente o rosto, conhecendo bem o que aquela atitude significava e não gostando nem um pouco do que percebia. Ele continuou a olhar o pupilo pelo canto dos olhos.

"Está zangado com a pessoa errada, elfinho." Disse duramente então. "Aliás, está zangado sem motivos para tal. A vitória é sua."

"Não venci a luta."

"Nem todas as lutas são vencidas com punhos e armas."

"Mas esta eu queria vencer assim e não sendo favorecido por uma regra estúpida."

"Olhe o respeito, menino!" Glorfindel ergueu o indicador na direção do discípulo. "Quando você estudava a fundo o Torneio milenar não me lembro de vê-lo classificando qualquer dos detalhes que lia desta forma. Muito pelo contrário. Só o vi tecer elogios ao rigor do processo e ao senso de justiça que se estabelecia."

Elrohir baixou os olhos para a mão que pousara sobre o curativo na perna. Estava sentado em sua cama, mas seu desejo era sair correndo dali. Ele respirou fundo então, tentando se acalmar, mas por fim acabou balançando indignado a cabeça.

"Eu posso lutar. Eu quero lutar."

"Você não tem querer." Glorfindel foi contundente. "Onde está com a cabeça, Elrohir? Enel não estava brincando e duvido que mude sua tática nessa ou em qualquer luta. Eu conheço guerreiros como ele, acostumados a vencer as batalhas pelos mais inesperados e questionáveis caminhos. Onde já se viu uma luta que não se dá no chão? Eu nunca entendi essa técnica estúpida que me soa mais a covardia do que a tática de guerra. A prova maior de que esse tipo de fuga acovarda o guerreiro é que, uma vez sentindo-se ameaçado, ele te atingiu em um instinto puro de defesa, sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo. Ele podia tê-lo incapacitado de fato, tê-lo incapacitado permanentemente."

"Mas não me incapacitou." Elrohir disse já com os olhos fechados, como se contasse até dez.

"Mas podia tê-lo feito."

"Mas não o fez!" O gêmeo quase gritou, não conseguindo conter sua insatisfação e erguendo-se para mostrar ao mentor a verdade de suas palavras.

"Quer que ele o faça então? Deve ser isso que quer se intenciona que eu o permita ir para o campo depois de ter sido abatido."

"Outros foram abatidos e retornaram a luta."

"Por que seus curadores declararam que o ferimento não era de gravidade extrema." Completou o elfo louro e já estreitou os olhos em desprazer quando Elrohir ergueu o queixo em direção ao irmão, como se quisesse lembrar o mestre do que seu curador acabara de atestar. Ele balançou a cabeça então, lançando um olhar para Elladan que qualquer um compreenderia muito bem.

O gêmeo mais velho respirou fundo.

"Ele pode lutar, Glorfindel." Repetiu, mas a incerteza de sua voz só fez adicionar mais temperos picantes ao humor do mestre.

"Vocês querem me enlouquecer, não é?" Ele disse inconformado. "Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi trazer um guerreiro inexperiente e um curador tal e qual para um Torneio sério desses?" Ele completou, caminhando até a porta.

Dessa vez foi Elladan a se ofender, ele encheu o peito como se pela primeira vez fosse afrontar o mentor, no entanto, tudo o que acabou por fazer foi baixar novamente a cabeça e balançá-la inconformado. Sabia que Glorfindel tinha motivos para questionar sua decisão, mas mesmo assim, aquele comentário caiu-lhe pior do que ele costumava receber as outras críticas, sempre bastante contundentes do mestre.

"Podia confiar em nosso julgamento." Ele ainda tentou dizer, disfarçando o tom desapontado de sua voz.

"E vocês no meu." Glorfindel se voltou já à porta. "Acho que meus anos de experiência falam mais alto do que o conhecimento de vocês dois juntos. Ainda mais distorcidos por esse orgulho tolo que os está motivando agora."

Dessa vez Elrohir, que vinha tentando não perder a cabeça de vez desde que o Torneio começara, viu por terra seus esforços derradeiros.

"Eu lutarei, queira você ou não." Ele disse.

"Ainda é meu discípulo. E não um mestre como muitos aqui presentes. Quem decide se o discípulo luta ou deixa de fazê-lo não é o próprio ou seu curador. É seu mestre."

E aquelas palavras pareceram ser o que faltava para que um caldo já bastante borbulhante transbordasse de vez.

"Quer saber?" Elrohir caminhou pelo quarto, procurando de modo evidente não demonstrar nenhuma dificuldade para isso. Ele parou então diante do mentor, olhando-o fixamente com um par de pupilas escurecidas. "Se não me deixar terminar a minha luta eu darei a vitória a Lorde Enel e ele que lute com um dos _Alcarinqua_ amanhã. Tomara que seja você."

Os olhos de Glorfindel escureceram também, e de uma forma que Elrohir jamais vira. Ele estufou o peito, prendendo o olhar do pupilo no seu.

"Pode lutar se quiser. Mas não sob o meu estandarte." Categorizou então e saiu sem esperar resposta, batendo a porta atrás dele.


	3. A ADVERSIDADE

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Esse é o terceiro capítulo dos seis dessa _short-fic_. Não sei se há algo a falar sobre ele. Alguns detalhes continuam a remeter a minha outra história "A Mão do Próximo Guerreiro" que conta uma aventura dos gêmeos ainda meninos, mas não creio que haja a necessidade da leitura dessa para a compreensão do que está aqui. Qualquer dúvida é só me perguntarem, certo?

Acho que não vou conseguir deixar de agradecer aos que ainda depositam confiança em minhas fics (mesmo as que não têm o Legolas como personagem principal) e me deixam um comentário para me motivar a continuar. Espero que esse capítulo continue agradando aos que já deixaram seus pareceres no capítulo dois (a quem agradeço de coração) e valha o esforço de deixar uma linhazinha também nesse, inclusive para os que apenas leram o anterior e talvez acharam que nem valia a pena clicar na janela _review_, nem para dizer que eu poderia ter feito algo melhor.

Obrigada. Espero mesmo que gostem. Obrigada de verdade a quem está acompanhando.

Beijos

Sadie

_**

* * *

**_

CAPÍTULO III – A ADVERSIDADE

_Eu não desejava a vitória, mas a luta._

August Strindberg

* * *

Quando os integrantes do Conselho voltaram a se reunir diante do público expectador, quase ninguém acreditou ao ver que Elrohir havia voltado vestido com sua armadura. Havia ainda muitas pessoas à espera da solução do caso; quase ninguém deixara o lugar, devido aos rumores de que Enel seria desclassificado e a vitória seria dada ao filho do anfitrião.

Enel também já esperava por tal notícia. Haja vista que aguardava em posição de sentido a decisão do Conselho, segurando o capacete em ambas as mãos e mantendo os olhos baixos. Ele também envergou as sobrancelhas quando os dois irmãos idênticos ressurgiram sem seu mestre.

Os membros do Conselho se entreolharam. Eram representantes dos reinos élficos dos quatro cantos da Terra-média, mas muitos haviam tomado conhecimento das regras daquela espécie de competição da mesma forma que Elrohir, através das antigas escrituras.

O líder do grupo, eleito pelos demais membros para aquele Torneio, foi o primeiro a olhar o jovem moreno de cima a baixo. Balanidhren era um elfo sinda, único representante de _Eryn Galen, _o reino de Thranduil. O rei da Floresta Verde abstivera-se de mandar qualquer de seus elfos para competir no Torneio, mas, apenas para evitar algum mal-entendido diplomático, enviara um dos antigos conselheiros de seu pai como representante.

"Lorde Elrohir. Ainda em vestes de combate?" Ele deu à sua constatação um tom interrogativo que todos compreenderam bem.

Elrohir respirou fundo, balançando apenas a cabeça e procurando manter-se e mostrar-se firme em seu propósito. Vendo isso, o líder pareceu inferir o significado daquele silêncio, por isso fez o que diziam as regras, voltando-se para o elfo ao lado do guerreiro.

"Lorde Elladan?" Ele deu a palavra ao mais velho, que compreendeu sua deixa.

"Meu guerreiro não deseja dar por finalizado o combate." Ele disse e o fim de sua sentença quase foi engolido por todo tipo de exclamações e outros comentários dos que estavam à espera do resultado.

O líder ergueu uma das mãos, pedindo silêncio e sendo prontamente atendido.

"E o que diz seu curador?"

Elladan baixou os olhos por um minuto, depois os reergueu.

"Meu desejo era que meu irmão pudesse se recuperar melhor antes da partida." Ele foi sincero, abandonando o discurso formal por alguns instantes. "Mas, como seu curador, não vejo empecilho cuja gravidade possa impedi-lo de prosseguir."

"Isso é um absurdo!" O comentário, entre os muitos outros que surgiram, foi do curador de Enel. Apesar de saber que seu guerreiro seria favorecido, o elfo de Lindon parecia não apreciar a ideia da vitória se dar daquela forma.

"Lorde Mithrion gostaria de se manifestar?" Veio do líder do Conselho o questionamento, ao perceber a indignação do elfo.

"É claro. Esse Torneio está cheio de irregularidades." Reclamou o outro, olhando alternadamente para os dois irmãos. "Esses dois... esses dois meninos não poderiam estar exercendo as funções que estão. Qualquer um percebe que chegaram à fase adulta há muito poucos verões. Que crédito podemos dar a opinião deles, especialmente a do que está fazendo o papel de um senhor de curas?"

Elrohir ergueu o queixo, até então conseguira engolir toda a sorte de provocações quanto à sua idade e inexperiência naquele Torneio, mas não estava disposto a ver seu irmão ofendido e simplesmente se calar.

Mas Elladan apenas segurou o braço do irmão. Seu rosto sem qualquer traço que pudesse descrever o que sentia.

"Lorde Mithrion." Ele disse, apoiando a mão no peito e fazendo uma pequena reverência. "Agradeço sua preocupação para com o meu guerreiro. No entanto, peço-lhe que me seja concedido o mesmo voto de confiança que a ele foi dado no começo do Torneio. Pelo que pude perceber, meu irmão Elrohir até agora não decepcionou os que apostaram que ele poderia ser um espadachim eficiente. Espero que no final dessa prova o senhor possa ter um julgamento igualmente positivo acerca de meus conhecimentos sobre a arte da cura."

O elfo respirou fundo, mas por fim desconcertou-se diante do discurso de defesa do jovem curador. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda inconformado.

"É filho de Elrond _Perendhel_." Ele disse por fim, buscando o olhar do líder de Imladris entre os membros do Conselho. "O que diz o senhor seu pai, então?"

Elrond, que até o momento acompanhara igualmente intrigado a cena toda, viu-se em uma posição deveras indigesta. De seu gosto já estaria enumerando uma série de motivos para convencer os filhos de que aquilo era absurdo. Na verdade nem mesmo esperava que os dois tomassem tal rumo. Elrohir, na opinião unânime do Conselho, já havia sido considerado campeão, dado à sua inquestionável trajetória de impecáveis vitórias e às faltas cometidas por Enel Baradobel. Glorfindel nem mesmo havia lhe dito nada a respeito da oposição do filho em aceitar ou não tal julgamento.

No entanto, diante da posição em que Mithrion o colocara, não podia ter outra sensação que não a de total indisposição em julgar o próprio filho diante de tantos integrantes de peso. Ele conhecia Elladan e algo no olhar do primogênito parecia deixar muito claro que aquela posição não era inteiramente de sua vontade. Mas confiava no julgamento do rapaz. Tinha que confiar, tinha que acreditar que, para tomar aquela decisão, o bom Elladan havia pesado todos os prós e contras. Afinal, era sua reputação como curador que ele agora colocava em jogo, junto com o irmão.

"Como membro do Conselho não me cabe opinar sobre os profissionais que aqui prestam seu serviço, Lorde Mithrion. A não ser em situações extremas ou se os próprios me questionarem." Colocou com cuidado o anfitrião. "Mas como curador e como pai o que posso dizer é que tenho total confiança em qualquer laudo que meu primogênito possa fazer." Ele completou, e o único alívio que sentiu por colocar forçosamente aquelas meias-verdades boca a fora foi o brilho que viu surgir no olhar de Elladan. O filho mais velho apenas apoiou a mão no peito, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Aquela cena, de tão marcante, acabou por calar também os demais presentes, e do meio do público começavam a surgir pequenos clamores favoráveis a Elrohir, motivando o jovem elfo a prosseguir. No entanto, algo naquela história parecia continuar desagradando o curador do Golfo de Lune. Ele olhava alternadamente para os dois irmãos e, depois de alguns instantes, acabou arriscando um comentário audacioso.

"São gêmeos idênticos de fato."

Elladan curvou as sobrancelhas, mas Elrohir, a quem as provocações ganhavam sentido mais rapidamente do que ao irmão, ergueu o queixo. Ele deu dois passos em direção a Mithrion então e parecia pouco disposto a aceitar mais qualquer comentário deste.

"O senhor gostaria de verificar se o mesmo adversário que seu guerreiro feriu voltará a enfrentá-lo?" Uma voz sobressaiu no meio da multidão, e a figura de Glorfindel surgiu, despertando outros sons de espanto e admiração, muito comuns toda vez que o admirado matador de Balrogs se fazia presente.

Mithrion ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era um elfo nobre, descendente dos Teleri, seu pai havia sido um dos que, no início de tudo, abandonaram a marcha de seu povo, passando mais tarde a viver em Beleriand. Só depois de muito sofrimento e indecisão, ele e a família buscaram abrigo sob a proteção do Senhor dos Barcos. Estava ali exatamente porque Enel se casara com Annatilian, sua única filha, que lhe pedira com fervor que acompanhasse o genro no importante Torneio.

"É o senhor quem o diz." O curador firmou o queixo. "Devo preocupar-me com isso?"

Glorfindel cruzou o campo, colocando-se ao lado do pupilo.

"Somente se deseja que sejamos nós os protagonistas do próximo duelo que esse povo a nossa volta irá assistir, e por um motivo outro que não um Torneio oficial."

O rosto de Mithrion endureceu e ele quase levou a afronta à frente. Nos olhos dele, Glorfindel via que o curador não parecia se importar se estava ou não tratando com uma figura importante.

"Vejo que não são apenas nossos campeões que estão dispostos a pegar em armas." A voz de Celeborn soou então. Ele, assim como a esposa, estavam em pé junto aos membros do Conselho. "Parece-me de fato que esse longo tempo de paz não está gerando bons frutos no coração guerreiro de nossos elfos."

O olhar de Mithrion moveu-se então da figura a quem afrontava e pousou no lorde de cabelos prateados por um tempo, antes de ganharem o chão à sua frente por mais alguns instantes e voltarem a seu ponto inicial.

"Não desejo afrontá-lo, Lorde Glorfindel. Se essa foi a impressão que causei, peço-lhe desculpas." Ele disse, mas o matador de Balrogs endureceu o maxilar, parecendo insatisfeito por sentir que a questão fora mais abortada do que de fato resolvida. Ele se virou então para Elrohir, que manteve o olhar baixo e não retribuiu o seu nem naquele momento.

O gêmeo empalidecera assim que vira o mentor, com cujo apoio para aquela prova já não contava. Era um alívio sentir sua presença ao seu lado depois do acesso tolo que o levara a desentender-se com ele, mesmo percebendo que o olhar do mestre não era o de alguém que está onde deseja estar. Tal incômodo só se agravou quando o elfo louro puxou sua adaga, sobressaltando a todos.

Glorfindel ainda olhou mais uma vez para Mithrion já com a arma em punho, depois se curvou um pouco e abriu um pequeno rasgo nas vestes do pupilo, o bastante para revelar a bandagem ainda ligeiramente rubra de sangue.

Os traços do rosto do curador sofreram um leve tremor e era a revolta ainda que despertava aquela reação. Ele voltou-se para o guerreiro louro com um ar de desaprovação, depois de seu experiente olhar constatar a seriedade do ferimento que ali se escondia.

"Acha mesmo que seu guerreiro deve duelar? Sabe qual seria a decisão do Conselho se ele não fizesse."

"Com todo o respeito, Lorde Mithrion." Glorfindel disse em um tom que na verdade não procurava demonstrar tanto respeito assim. "Não sou eu ou é o senhor quem deve achá-lo capaz de prosseguir." Ele completou, olhando para Elladan. "Elrohir tem seu curador."

Dessa vez Elladan sentiu seus lábios se desprenderem e ele teve que conter aquela sensação inesperada, principalmente quando os cantos dos lábios do mestre se ergueram em um sutil, mas assegurador sorriso e seus olhos demonstraram a seriedade da afirmação que ele acabara de proferir. O filho mais velho do anfitrião apenas voltou a apoiar a mão no peito e suas poucas incertezas diante daquela situação esvaíram-se.

"Que assim seja." Veio de Enel a afirmação. O próprio elfo já estava se irritando com o interminável impasse. Se aquele rapaz queria virar uma espécie de mártir ou algo assim ele o ajudaria na tentativa com todo o prazer. Tudo o que importava agora era que teria outra oportunidade de derrubá-lo e dessa vez o faria de uma forma que ninguém dos presentes questionaria e de preferência de um modo que afastasse daquele presunçoso rapazinho qualquer imagem heroica. Ele cairia e antes disso ainda faria o papel na luta que merecia.

Diante da categórica frase do guerreiro dos portos a movimentação no campo acabou por dar-se automaticamente. Glorfindel afastou-se com Elrohir para as últimas checagens e Enel fez o mesmo com seu mestre de armas.

"Não o deixe acertá-lo na perna. É o que o infeliz tentará fazer sempre que uma oportunidade de não ser visto surgir. Tente manter-se sempre à distância de um braço dele, curve o corpo para frente, proteja seu ferimento. Evite o confronto direto com cruzamento sobreposto das armas, isso faria com que tivesse que manter seu peso na perna e o desgraçado o pegou justamente em sua perna de apoio." Ele dizia, enquanto puxava as fivelas da armadura do discípulo para garantir-se de que estava tudo certo.

Elrohir apenas assentia com a cabeça, ouvindo as instruções com os olhos baixos. Uma vez apagado o fogo de sua ira e insatisfação, ele se sentia tão culpado pelo que havia feito e dito que nem conseguia olhar para o mentor. Foi Glorfindel quem apoiou a mão em seu queixo, forçando-o a fazê-lo.

"Está me ouvindo, criatura encrenqueira?" Ele indagou e mesmo a pergunta lhe saindo por entre os dentes cerrados, para o jovem elfo parecia que o mentor lhe gritava a pleno pulmões. "Se não seguir cada conselho que estou lhe dando ou se arriscar tolamente esse seu pescoço, eu terminarei com você o que quer que Enel tenha começado, está claro? Deixe o desgraçado vencer se preciso for, mas não se arrisque. Não se arrisque."

Elrohir encheu o peito com aquela possibilidade, mas uma vez sentindo o apoio do elfo louro, o qual já julgara perdido, nem cogitou contrariá-lo.

"Está me ouvindo, Elrohir?" Ele escutou novamente a voz do mestre e o olhar dele estava mais uma vez naquele tom que o gêmeo havia conhecido apenas naquele Torneio.

"Sinto muito." O gêmeo respondeu em um reflexo.

"Não quero ouvir suas desculpas por não me estar ouvindo. Quero que me ouça, rapaz."

"Estou lhe ouvindo, mestre. Eu... sinto muito pelo resto... Pelo que disse antes... Por forçá-lo a estar aqui..." Elrohir disse e sua voz foi tomada pela emoção, mesmo ele não desejando demonstrá-la assim tão abertamente.

Glorfindel respirou fundo, não sabia o que era pior: quando aquele menino confuso exacerbava-se em seu nervosismo e impaciência, ou quando se entregava assim aos seus arrependimentos. Fosse o que fosse, aquela não era uma ocasião apropriada para que qualquer um daqueles extremos surgissem. Elrohir precisava equilibrar-se como vinha fazendo, ou correria um risco ainda maior naquele conflito já bastante desigual. Por isso o mestre louro engoliu suas próprias emoções, agarrou o rapaz pelos ombros e lhe deu uma breve sacudida.

"Escute e escute bem o que lhe digo, guerreiro." Ele colocou em tom firme. "Estou aqui porque quero. Porque sou seu mestre. Estou decepcionado com você, muito decepcionado. E minha decepção só se atenuará se você fizer uma partida impecável. E por impecável eu traduzo uma partida séria, sem afrontas, sem riscos desnecessários, sem heroísmos. Se você fizer uma luta dessas e perder eu me sentirei melhor do que se você arriscar seu pescoço de elfo irresponsável e por sorte ou competência ou ambos, vier a ser campeão. Fui claro?" Ele completou e por não conseguir entender o que diziam as pupilas claras daquele rapaz, com quem se preocupava mais do que seria sensato, ele voltou a sacudi-lo brevemente. "Fui claro, Elrohir?"

O gêmeo apenas balançou a cabeça, mas seus olhos brilharam.

"Dê-me sua benção, por favor, mestre." Ele se lembrou de dizer a frase de sempre, um pedido formal que por obrigação o discípulo sempre fazia ao mentor no começo de cada luta. No entanto, algo nele soou diferente das demais vezes e Glorfindel sentiu uma sinceridade e necessidade tão absolutas que um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha.

"Que as bênçãos dos grandes guerreiros caiam sobre você, elfinho." Ele disse e seu próprio tom de voz embargado foi uma surpresa para ambos. Depois disso ele apenas deu um tapa de leve no rosto do rapaz, e antes que ambos fossem tomados por emoções indesejadas para um momento tão crucial, colocou o capacete na cabeça do gêmeo, ajudando-o a ajustá-lo. "Não abaixe a guarda. E não deixe aquele infeliz sair do chão."

&&&

_Não deixe aquele infeliz sair do chão._

A voz de Glorfindel soou na mente de Elrohir assim que o som do encontro de sua espada com a de Enel chegou a seus ouvidos. Mas o significado do que o mestre queria dizer ainda custou algumas escapadas do lorde elfo dos portos até ganhar sentido. Enel não desistira de seu jogo aéreo, tentando por diversas vezes utilizá-lo para, dessa vez, desequilibrar o adversário, que não podia contar com a firmeza das pernas como anteriormente.

Elrohir demorou um pouco para perceber isso, mas quando o fez, passou a usar uma tática de defesa diferente. Sempre que a situação lhe propiciava, ele erguia a espada, jogando suas investidas em um sentindo vertical, fazendo-a descer, ao invés de subir, em giros rápidos que obrigavam Enel a defender-se e roubavam-lhe a oportunidade de tirar os pés do chão.

Por vezes a manobra funcionou, mas em outras, as inevitáveis escapadas de Enel colocaram o gêmeo em situações de extremo risco e muitas vezes propiciaram ao elfo dos portos a oportunidade de atingi-lo, mesmo que não com a eficácia que desejava. Mas Elrohir não conhecia o sentido da palavra desistência e aquela verdade era a erva amarga que ele fazia o adversário provar a contragosto a cada nova investida.

Por esses e outros motivos, não tardou para que ambos os lados começassem a demonstrar o cansaço que o oponente lhe impunha. Elladan acompanhava com atenção os passos do gêmeo, medindo o aumento daquela nódoa vermelha com preocupação. Só agora lhe ocorria porque Glorfindel havia cedido à pressão de Mithrion e exibido os curativos do discípulo. Na verdade ele agira sabiamente, deixando à mostra o que poderia ser controlado pelos interessados e matando a curiosidade de outros que, uma vez vendo a lesão, não ateriam mais seu olhar nele e no progresso daquela marca. Sim, um ferimento já exposto e conhecido causava menos comoção do que se a hemorragia se estendesse e a mancha surgisse, durante a prova, no tecido que a cobria.

Mesmo assim, à medida em que o tempo passava, a preocupação com aquela mancha crescia na mesma proporção em que esta aumentava em largura e densidade, principalmente quando, em uma investida inesperada, Enel atingiu o rosto de Elrohir com o cabo da espada de uma forma tão dura que o capacete do rapaz voou. O gêmeo foi jogado para trás com o impacto, batendo as costas no chão do campo de provas e Enel aproveitou a oportunidade para avançar sobre ele ainda caído. Parecia disposto a agarrar aquela chance como ninguém. Contudo, antes de apoiar a espada no peito do rival, ato que, uma vez concretizado, por si só já lhe daria a vitória, o capitão resolveu garantir-se, forjando com o pé esquerdo um choque não intencional no ferimento do oponente derrubado, para só depois finalizar sua investida.

Para sua infelicidade, no entanto, a dor daquela agressão fez com que Elrohir, em um instinto, rolasse no chão antes que Enel posicionasse sua arma. O capitão ainda tentou alcançá-lo, mas, surpreendentemente, quando deu por si, o jovem guerreiro já estava erguido em um dos joelhos, a mão apoiada na perna ferida, mas a espada inegavelmente erguida. Mesmo com evidentes traços de sofrimento no rosto agora, ele ainda não parecia tão disposto a desistir quanto seu adversário desejaria.

Os olhos de Enel foram transformados pela ira extrema que aquela má sorte lhe despertara e tal sentimento só se agravou quando Elladan, vendo naquele momento sua oportunidade de agir, ergueu a mão, antes que o irmão se levantasse para que a prova prosseguisse, advertindo o Conselho.

"Guerreiro ferido!"

A manobra inteligente do jovem curador roubou o resto do ar ponderado do elfo do cais, e Enel, reconhecendo que perdera de fato uma grande oportunidade, fincou, nervoso, a espada no chão, recebendo um olhar de desagrado do líder do Conselho e perdendo um ponto pelo ato de indisciplina.

"Respeito, Capitão Enel Baradobel!" Advertiu Balanidhren, a quem a manobra anterior do guerreiro contra seu oponente não passara despercebida. "Mais uma investida desleal para com seu adversário e darei a luta como encerrada."

Elrohir nem ouviu a advertência, ele já se levantara e lançava um olhar de reprovação para o irmão, caminhando descontente na direção deste.

"Droga, Dan... Perco pontos..." Queixou-se entre acessos de cansaço o jovem guerreiro, jogando-se em uma cadeira, enquanto o gêmeo abria um pouco mais o rasgo que o mentor fizera e punha-se a tirar as bandagens inundadas de sangue. Glorfindel segurou a cabeça do discípulo, verificando as consequências do outro golpe que este levara.

"Seu irmão agiu sabiamente, elfinho." Tranquilizou-o o mestre, colocando um pano úmido sobre o hematoma que surgia na face esquerda do rapaz. "Além de podermos cuidar dos ferimentos, ele ofereceu a você a oportunidade de sentar-se um pouco e recompor sua armadura."

"Parar assim... faz-me perder pontos." Elrohir repetiu descontente, a voz quase não saindo de sua garganta devido à extrema fadiga. Estava bastante contrariado pelo irmão tê-lo feito pausar a luta, jamais precisara contar com aquela regalia antes. "Lorde Enel está na minha frente... Ele... Ele já me atingiu em regiões de risco cinco vezes se não perdi a conta..." Comentou desgostoso, tentando recuperar o ar enquanto olhava o capacete marcado que o mestre segurava agora, esperando a hora de ajudar o discípulo a recolocá-lo. "Droga... Esse último golpe... deve ter somado a lista dele pontos... que eu só conseguirei alcançar se o derrubar..."

"Ele foi desleal." Elladan comentou, ainda concentrado no curativo que refazia rapidamente. Grande parte da sutura cedera e ele não podia refazê-las ali. O correto seria pedir o final da luta, mas na atual circunstância nem se atrevia a pensar naquela hipótese, teria que garantir que a bandagem estivesse firme o bastante para conter a hemorragia. "Atingiu-o no chão."

"Isso não é deslealdade." Elrohir defendeu o adversário, ainda tentado controlar a respiração. "Não foi... proposital."

"Claro que não foi." Glorfindel ironizou, depois lançou um olhar reprovador para Enel, que estava sentado do outro lado do campo, reidratando-se e acompanhando atentamente o que se passava com o adversário. "Ele só faltou pisar em você _acidentalmente_, o resto de oportunidades de atingi-lo em seu ferimento o desgraçado aproveitou."

Elrohir fechou os olhos por um instante, mas quando percebeu que se os mantivesse assim por mais tempo teria dificuldades em reabri-los, forçou-se a fazê-lo apenas para encontrar Glorfindel olhando-o com extrema preocupação.

"Perdeu muito sangue. Está pálido como uma lua."

Elrohir trancou os dentes, respirando fundo agora.

"Não me peça..." Ele jogou a frase boca a fora, enquanto ainda tinha energia para isso.

O mentor ia responder, mas a voz de Balanidhren chamou sua atenção.

"O Conselho pede a presença do curador oficial." Ele disse e Glorfindel ergueu-se no mesmo instante com olhos interrogativos. "Seu discípulo está muito ferido, Lorde Glorfindel. É direito do Conselho averiguar se seu curador está sendo capaz de julgar de forma coerente a questão."

Mithrion levantou-se então, não escondendo o desprazer.

"Protesto! O curador oficial a postos hoje é Lorde Elrond, pai do favorecido."

"Mais um motivo para que ele vá." Balanidhren rebateu. "Se os instintos protetores de um pai não preponderarem num caso como este, não sei mais quais artifícios usar."

Mithrion apertou os lábios, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao anfitrião. Elrond disfarçou a preocupação que estava sentindo em um semblante paciente que lhe era característico.

"Abrirei espaço para sua opinião se desejar me acompanhar, meu caro Mithrion." Ele propôs.

"Teve sua oportunidade de averiguar o trabalho questionável de seu primogênito antes de seu caçula estar na situação que está, Lorde Elrond." Mithrion não se deu por satisfeito. "Por que não a aproveitou quando dela podia fazer uso?"

Elrond ainda encontrou o olhar triste do filho mais velho, antes de Elladan apenas abaixar a cabeça e continuar o que estava fazendo. O curador não soube dizer se foi a angústia de perceber o eficiente primogênito ser obrigado a duvidar pela primeira vez de suas habilidades, ou foi o fato de estar em um campo de treinos, mas aquelas palavras do elfo do cais despertaram nele um quase incontrolável desejo dele mesmo sacar sua espada e acabar por vez com toda aquela indigesta diplomacia.

E o teria feito. Se não fosse Elrond _Perendhel_, senhor daquelas terras e de muita experiência. Sim, ele teria sacado sua espada se já não tivesse passado por provas piores do que aquela, nas quais sacar uma espada fora a única saída, se seu senso de visão não lhe mostrasse cautelosamente as diversas opções das quais poderia fazer uso numa situação como a daquele início de tarde.

Por esse motivo, Elrond dirigiu-se novamente ao curador do cais e adicionou com cautela e um tom de respeito:

"É um pai também, não é, meu caro Mithrion_?_ Presumo ser esse motivo que o moveu até aqui para apoiar seu prezado genro. O coração de sua filha agora bate junto ao peito de seu guerreiro."

Mithrion respirou fundo com o comentário, depois seu olhar direcionou-se quase automaticamente para a figura de Enel ao seu lado e, naquele instante seu maior desejo foi o de sacudir aquele elfo arrogante e imprudente por tê-lo colocado em uma situação como aquela. Ele sempre fora um elfo de paz, um elfo de paz cujo caminho os conflitos particularmente gostavam de cruzar. O maior deles fora aquele instante negro em que sua doce Annatilian decidira se casar com um guerreiro feroz como aquele.

Enel nem se deu ao trabalho de retribuir o olhar do sogro. Ele sabia o peso de suas faltas, mas sentia-se em uma situação de tudo ou nada. Chegara tão longe, contra exatamente o pior adversário que podia ter. Por _Elbereth_, aquele menino já não o prejudicara o bastante no passado? Por que havia de ser ele a vencer todas aquelas provas? Onde estavam aqueles excelentes guerreiros que o rapaz enfrentara? O infeliz encarara os piores adversários. Como podia ter chegado até ali? Enel ainda pensou, logo antes de ouvir o bufar de insatisfação do sogro, erguendo-se e aceitando a proposta do anfitrião. Ele parecia extremamente desconfiado daquela situação toda. Por certo, assim como o genro, não podia crer que um elfo tão jovem fosse detentor de todas aquelas façanhas.

Mithrion deixou-se ficar amargando todos aqueles arrependimentos e dúvidas por mais um tempo, antes de voltar a encontrar o olhar do anfitrião. Respeitava Elrond tremendamente e com ele já trocara informações valorosas, no entanto não nutria por aquela situação toda a menor simpatia. Ele ainda lançou um olhar insatisfeito para o curador de Imladris, mas por fim balançou, ainda que contrariado, a cabeça, e Elrond curvou-se em agradecimento, movendo-se depois na direção dos filhos.

Elrohir acompanhou o passo decidido do pai, cruzando o pátio. Quando este se ajoelhou diante dele, o gêmeo empalideceu e seu corpo todo perdeu o calor.

"Por favor, _adar-nín._" Ele pediu, vendo-o apoiar as mãos no ferimento em sua perna em absoluto silêncio. Agachado ao lado dele, Elladan também acompanhava a verificação.

"Eu apliquei um pouco de _sagdatloira_ e amarrei as bandagens, poderão conter a hemorragia por mais algum tempo. Não sei quanto." Ele disse e Elrohir percebeu a gravidade do tom hesitante na voz do irmão, mesmo com o olhar carinhoso que Elladan recebeu de Elrond como resposta. Lamentava colocá-lo naquela situação diante do pai a quem Elladan respeitava tremendamente.

Depois de verificar brevemente a ferida enfaixada do caçula, o lorde elfo ergueu os olhos para observar os inchaços no rosto do filho. Elrohir estufou o peito ao ser observado e escondeu todas as suas dores em uma perfeita máscara.

"Eu posso continuar, _adar."_ Ele se apressou em dizer, buscando afastar da voz qualquer resquício de dor.

Elrond permaneceu analisando o rosto do filho por um tempo, depois pousou com carinho a mão em seu peito, coberto pela armadura vermelha e prata, símbolo do estandarte que Glorfindel escolhera para representá-lo. Vermelho era a cor de Valfenda.

"Sabe o quanto eu o amo, não sabe, meu capitão?" A pergunta do pai quase levou o gêmeo mais novo ao desespero, ele sabia bem o que estava por vir quando o curador usava daquele tom. Elrohir engoliu seu desejo de implorar ao pai que não fizesse o que julgava que estava prestes a fazer, mas por fim acabou baixando os olhos para as mãos duramente enlaçadas.

"Sei sim, senhor." Ele respondeu. "Por isso sou grato, senhor meu pai." Completou, fazendo seu papel de bom filho. Não queria envergonhar o lorde elfo diante do curador dos portos que os olhava com atenção.

Elrond sorriu, puxando então o queixo do filho para olhar para ele e apoiando a mão por sobre a perna ferida. Naquele instante, Elrohir percebeu que aquele discurso do pai, que aquela atitude calculada, na verdade não era tão protocolar quanto ele imaginava. A certeza só se fez sentir quando a dor em sua perna diminuiu aplacou-se consideravelmente e ele sentiu uma energia importante fluindo entre os dois.

Elrohir dessa vez teve mesmo que buscar uma de suas melhores máscaras para não deixar sua surpresa com a atitude do pai visível demais. Elrond beijou-lhe o rosto enfim, reerguendo-se. Elladan o acompanhou com os olhos, mas não teve coragem de se reerguer. Também ele gastava toda a sua concentração, disfarçando a surpresa que queria transformar-lhe os traços do rosto.

"Então, Lorde Elrond?" Indagou o juiz da prova.

"Não vejo empecilho de extrema gravidade." Elrond respondeu formalmente e as sobrancelhas de Mithrion envergaram-se em pura indignação.

"O que, por _Mandos_, vocês têm na cabeça?" Ele indagou, já passando pelo curador da cidade e indo ele mesmo checar o ferimento do outro guerreiro. Elrohir encheu o peito quando aquele homem, sem qualquer pedido de permissão, apoio a mão por sobre suas bandagens e se conteve para não arremessá-lo dali. No entanto, ao perceber que tanto aquela visível hemorragia quanto o cansaço incontrolável do rapaz pareciam ter diminuído além do esperado, o elfo de Lindon não se viu tão inclinado a disfarçar sua surpresa como fizeram os gêmeos. "O que fez com ele, Elrond?" Ele reergueu-se como um tufão, aproximando-se do anfitrião com um olhar ameaçador.

Elrohir empalideceu ao ver o pai encarar aquele homem com sua serenidade de sempre e a ele ocorreu se o veria mentindo pela primeira vez.

"Fiz meu papel de curador. Para isso fui chamado, Lorde Mithrion."

"Fez com que o rapaz melhorasse."

Elrond não respondeu, mas veio de Balanidhren o comentário seguinte.

"Por _Elbereth_, Mithrion. Elrond esteve com o filho por um tempo mínimo."

"Mas o menino está visivelmente melhor." O curador apontou descaradamente agora para Elrohir. O líder do Conselho ainda seguiu o rumo indicado, mas não viu na imagem do rapaz a mesma informação.

"O que vejo é um guerreiro ainda bastante abatido. Se a presença do pai o reconfortou por um momento, a mim apraz sabê-lo, haja vista que o conflito que assistíamos estava por demais desigual."

"Ele foi favorecido." Protestou o curador, não se dando por vencido.

"Ótimo. Então pouse você suas mãos por sobre seu guerreiro e faça o mesmo, ou peça a Elrond que o atenda igualmente se está sentindo-se incapaz de oferecer a seu genro a mesma energia positiva que nosso anfitrião ofereceu a seu filho." Aborreceu-se por fim o conselheiro da Floresta Verde. Ele fora escolhido entre os demais exatamente por ser um dos mais ponderados e pacientes do grupo. Sua exacerbação só deixava bastante claro o quanto aquela prova estava passando dos limites aceitáveis.

Depois daquele comentário restou apenas o silêncio. Silêncio este que Glorfindel aproveitou para agachar-se perto do pupilo e voltar a verificar suas vestes, enquanto Elladan dava uma última olhada no ferimento do rosto do irmão.

"Ele violou as regras." Elrohir murmurou para o mestre. Estava tão surpreso que as palavras saídas assim de sua boca o fizeram parecer, aos olhos do guerreiro louro, como um elfinho que acaba de ver a ilustração de um dragão convincente demais. Glorfindel deixou escapar um riso.

"É. Violou."

"Não podia..."

"É claro que podia." Elladan defendeu o pai.

"Não podia, Dan... Ele me favoreceu." Elrohir disse ainda em tom preocupado.

"Seu irmão tem razão, elfinho." Glorfindel adicionou, colocando o capacete na cabeça do pupilo novamente. "Seu pai só tentou reequilibrar o jogo. Você não devia estar nessa luta. E Enel, que para mim está sendo o verdadeiro favorecido nessa história toda, não soube valorizar a sorte que teve e só tem agido de forma condenável até agora. O Conselho sabe disso. Não foi uma decisão apenas de seu pai o que acaba de acontecer. Creia-me."

"Mesmo porque _ada_ não pôde fazer muito por você, Ro." Elladan disse preocupado. "Assim que a luta começar a sua perna voltará a te incomodar, talvez o sangramento até torne a se intensificar se ele te atingir. Precisa tomar cuidado redobrado."

"Isso é verdade, Elrohir." O tom de Glorfindel voltou a ganhar seriedade. "O que seu pai fez por você foi apenas lhe dar mais chances de defesa. Você era um alvo muito fácil abatido do jeito que estava. Não pense que ele o fez esperando que assim você pudesse vencer. Ele só quer evitar que você se machuque mais. Deixe a luta fluir e proteja-se apenas. Só queremos que ela seja ganha por um golpe de sorte, o acúmulo excessivo de pontos até, mas não por algo pior."

Elrohir baixou os olhos, ajeitando agora o próprio capacete.

"Pontos é o que não falta para ele." Comentou desgostoso.

"Lutando contra um guerreiro abatido e usando de golpes sujos até Celboril venceria."

A imagem do cozinheiro de Imladris, cujas únicas armas afiadas que possuía eram as facas da cozinha, roubou um pequeno sorriso do gêmeo caçula, sorriso este que satisfez o mestre louro. Glorfindel não via a hora daquele pesadelo terminar.

"Vamos lá, elfinho. Cumpra as regras e continue agindo como me prometeu."

&&&

Entretanto, quando Elrohir trocou o cumprimento formal com Enel e as espadas deles voltaram a reproduzir seu próprio som de batalha, o gêmeo começou a perceber o quão difícil seria seguir a promessa que fizera ao mestre. O capitão de Lindon voltara à luta com o espírito alimentado de indignação e o desejo de vencer aquele confronto da forma mais rápida possível.

Elrohir até tentou simplesmente se defender, como pedira o mestre, mas em um determinado momento, Enel, insatisfeito com a mudança tática do rapaz, que praticamente não cedia espaço às suas próprias técnicas de defesa, passou a mudar, ele também, suas manobras de ataque, lançando a ele olhares provocativos dos piores tipos, e erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente.

Não era característica do gêmeo mais novo sentir-se intimidado ou ceder às provocações, mas ele compreendia a insinuação do rival melhor do que gostaria e lia nos olhos dele as frases que o guerreiro guardava para si tão bem quanto se as estivesse proferindo. Como aquilo era possível?

"_Vamos lá, molequinho. Esquivar-se-á até quando?"_

E a espada passava a centímetros de seu rosto.

Elrohir chegou a balançar a cabeça e voltar a respirar fundo na primeira oportunidade que teve de afastar-se um pouco do conflito, mas o olhar de Enel ainda estava lá, e as frases dele continuavam a ecoar em sua mente, enquanto um sorriso leve, mas carregado de sarcasmo, esboçava-se nos lábios do elfo dos portos.

"_Ficaram se queixando de minhas manobras evasivas. Mas nem isso esse novato sabe fazer."_ Dizia a voz do algoz e o gêmeo começou a achar que aquilo não era possível, que talvez a dor ou quiçá um possível estado febril o estivesse fazendo ouvir coisas. Mas o semblante concentrado de Enel, cuja atenção não deixava dele um só minuto, começou a fazer com que o gêmeo temesse que aquele elfo escondesse um poder de guerra que até agora não usara contra adversário algum.

Seria possível tal manobra funcionar justamente com ele que, segundo o pai, possuía uma das mentes mais bem trancadas?

Elrohir buscou ignorar aquele receio e usar a energia que tinha para uma reação, atacando algumas vezes, forçando uma mudança de rumos na luta. Mas Elladan tinha razão, o muito que o pai fizera por ele ainda era pouco para fazê-lo o guerreiro que fora. Por isso, toda a vez que o gêmeo tentava uma investida mais decisiva, acabava por ser atingido ou quase isso. Estava sem forças. Ora a espada de Enel ecoava em sua armadura, ora levava fios de seu cabelo, ora o gêmeo conhecia o impacto mais pesado do cabo dela em seu ombro ou costas, quando precisava se esquivar para escapar de um golpe certeiro.

"_Vamos lá, molequinho, ao menos finja ser um guerreiro de verdade e aprenda a se defender_."

Aquela maldita voz voltava a persegui-lo... a assombrá-lo.

E aquela espada voltava a atingir de raspão sua armadura.

"_Encontrará sua derrota aqui diante de sua família, molequinho. Tenho pena de você. Tantos nobres e importantes elfos em sua árvore de ancestrais e estão aqui vendo o último deles fugir da luta como um cachorrinho assustado. Nem tê-los quase todos no Conselho lhe foi de grande ajuda."_

Elrohir estremeceu pela primeira vez, e foi um misto de angústia e revolta que motivou tal reação que ele buscava suportar como podia, ignorando o que seu brio também lhe gritava e que eram palavras bem piores do que a voz do capitão dos portos insinuava em sua mente. Ele ainda tentou fingir não compreender as entrelinhas, buscou não inferir os olhares, não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu cansaço voltava a abatê-lo, a perna umedecia novamente, a dor passava a fazer mais sentido do que a luta, as provocações ganhavam gostos ainda mais amargos. O tempo decorria estranhamente agora, como em um sonho bastante ruim do qual se quer despertar.

Quando Enel saltou em um momento inesperado, apenas para cair atrás do gêmeo e acertá-lo com o cabo da espada no meio das costas, Elrohir não foi bastante rápido para voltar-se a tempo de prevenir-se. E o golpe o levou ao chão tão rapidamente que ele mal conseguiu erguer a mão direita para amortecer a queda. Enel moveu a espada então, aproveitando a oportunidade para aproximá-la do pescoço do rapaz e assim ganhar seu ponto derradeiro.

Mas Elrohir virou-se no chão, incapaz de desistir como sempre fora, e sua espada colidiu com a de Enel que, uma vez vendo perdida mais aquela oportunidade, não conseguiu simplesmente aceitar que a investida não fora bem sucedida e afastar-se dois passos para o adversário se levantar, como diziam as regras. Ele ficou insistindo naquele duelo de armas, forçando sua espada contra a do gêmeo, que agora usava as duas mãos para conseguir proteger-se.

"_Acha que pode me derrotar, elfinho ladrão de espadas?" _A voz dele parecia escapar pelo olhar faiscante que o elfo lançava a seu adversário caído. "_Acha que não posso derrotá-lo? Quer que eu lhe conte quantos inimigos já enlouqueci antes de ver seu sangue manchar minhas armas?"_

Elrohir arredondou os olhos diante da ameaça que apenas ele ouvia, mas suas mãos continuavam a segurar duramente a espada como podiam, não cedendo um só centímetro à pressão.

"Falta! Falta grave, Lorde Enel Baradobel!" Balanidhren, juiz daquela última disputa, indicou enfim, percebendo que o guerreiro não pretendia desistir da investida proibida. Mesmo assim o capitão dos portos, preso em sua ira, não atendeu, continuando a tentar mostrar para aquele menino infeliz que sua força era superior. Apartado como estava da razão, ele nem se apercebia que, se Elrohir de fato cedesse, seria atingido mortalmente pela arma do adversário. "Falta, Capitão! Afaste-se!"

"Enel!" A voz de Mithrion se fez necessária então pela primeira vez, em um ar bastante preocupado. "Enel! Enel pare! Se acertar o rapaz vai matá-lo!"

E foi aquela advertência final do sogro que pareceu trazer um pouco o senso de volta ao coração agoniado do capitão. Ele ainda respirou fundo, como se ponderasse riscos e perdas e seus olhos cravaram-se nos de Elrohir mais uma vez para depois ele se afastar em um impulso de ira pura. Antes de fazê-lo, porém, o capitão elfo chutou o oponente ainda no chão.

"Hei de lhe encontrar em uma guerra de verdade, molequinho desgraçado. Lá não haverá tantos adultos a lhe defender." Ele não se importou em verbalizar, por fim, o que estava em seu coração e parecia consumir tudo o que ainda lhe restava de dignidade. _Elbereth_ aquele rapaz o tirava do sério como inimigo algum conseguira em seu passado. Aquilo precisava ter um fim. Aquilo precisava terminar.

"Para mim basta!" Balanidhren explodiu de indignação, apercebendo-se em sua experiência e instintos apurados, que alguma energia negativa a extremo já pincelara seus traços de negritude e vazio naquela luta por tempo demais. Ele não sabia o que era, mas colocaria um fim àquilo nem que isso lhe custasse o respeito e consideração de seus colegas. "Eu quero reunir o Conselho e por um fim a essa luta agora ou o farei sem o consentimento deles da mesma forma."

"Isso! Protejam mais o infeliz." Enel soltou indignado os braços, percebendo a última chance escapar-lhe das mãos. "Aproveitem e convoquem a mãe para lutar com ele amanhã."

Foi a gota d'água, Elrohir ergueu-se então, ignorando agora dores e regras, dúvidas e temores, e se atirou para cima do capitão dos portos como uma fera descontrolada. Se era uma luta no meio das trevas o que aquele elfo desejava realizar, ele lhe mostraria do que era capaz. Conhecera o vazio e a escuridão ainda menino, cruzara-o sem destino em um mar tempestuoso e não fora dele resgatado para baixar agora sua cabeça e deixar-se derrotar sem luta, sem dar tudo de si, sem mostrar-se merecedor da ajuda que recebera no passado.

Enel arregalou os olhos surpreso, e até os membros do Conselho saíram de seus lugares receosos de terem que impedir algo que parecia ir de mal a pior.

As espadas cruzaram, giraram, chocaram-se muitas vezes. Enel estava igualmente descontrolado, tão descontrolado que ele mesmo desistiu de suas provocações verbais ou mentais ou quaisquer outros golpes secundários de guerra. Na verdade aquele campo nunca ficou em tamanho silêncio e nunca o brandir de duas armas converteu-se em som mais assustador.

A mão de Glorfindel já tinha Elladan seguro fortemente pelo braço direito, mas mesmo assim o guerreiro louro tinha sua outra mão agarrada ao cabo da própria espada. Já vira muitos conflitos em sua vida, mas nunca presenciara uma luta como aquela, cujos sentimentos despertados eram tão antagônicos e confusos.

"Ele está sangrando muito, Glorfindel. Tenho que parar a luta." Elladan tentava libertar-se. Seu coração de irmão mais velho estava preocupado demais para aperceber-se do verdadeiro motivo que lhe roubava o calor da pele. "Deixemos Enel vencer, nem eu me importo mais com isso."

"A luta está para terminar agora, Elladan. Melhor será que não adiemos mais o final dela." O guerreiro louro interpretou agoniado aquele pedaço de batalha que conhecia tão bem, tentando compreender o que as previsões que lhe ocorriam poderiam querer dizer. Em seu coração de mestre, só esperava que Enel vencesse dignamente a partida, roubando a espada de Elrohir, o que ele quase conseguira por duas vezes, ou talvez o derrubando e imobilizando com a arma apontada para um ponto mortal, como a maioria dos conflitos finalizava.

_Elbereth_ ele só queria que aquele pesadelo terminasse.

Era o que todos esperavam agora, alguns até ansiavam por aquilo, até mesmo no público perplexo. Todos acreditavam agora que Enel ganharia aquele conflito, todavia, seria da garra de Elrohir que aqueles elfos por certo jamais se esqueceriam.

Aquilo era fato, e a vitória do segundo capitão de Lorde Eilafion era apenas aguardada agora, a vitória de Lorde Enel Baradobel, um famoso e destemido elfo Teleri que tivera lugar e obras realizadas nas mais duras batalhas, que pela primeira vez participava de um Torneio Oficial, que pela primeira vez afastara-se de suas terras, que pela primeira vez enfrentava um oponente tão cheio de surpresas quanto Elrohir de Valfenda.

Quando em meio ao calor da batalha, a astúcia de Enel conseguiu por fim fazer a espada de Elrohir fugir-lhe das mãos, o capitão quase não acreditou, por isso ele ficou acompanhando a arma em sua rota até o chão e pouco tempo teve para perceber e acreditar que tal queda não aconteceu, Elrohir jogou o corpo, rolou e pegou a arma no ar, antes que tocasse o solo de sua terra.

Descrente daquela última oportunidade perdida, o capitão avançou sobre o elfo ainda caído, repetindo a arriscada manobra pela qual havia sido advertido anteriormente, mas pouco se importando em repeti-la. Estava em um tudo ou nada, e não desejava outra recompensa do que vencer aquele rapaz, do que roubar-lhe todo o brilho. Que a punição viesse depois, que os olhares o evitassem, que ele voltasse a sua terra desonrado, ele não aceitaria a derrota, ele não desistiria.

Porém, quando sua espada encontrou a do gêmeo, ainda esticado no chão, Elrohir girou a sua inesperadamente e foi então a brilhante arma do capitão a ganhar o céu. O lorde elfo ainda tentou ir a sua busca, mas quando percebeu havia um empecilho para isso. Elrohir mantinha sua espada por sobre o ombro do adversário, a centímetros da garganta deste.

Era o que naquele Torneio tinha o título de _Golpe Inquestionável_.

Era o que naquele Torneio tinha o titulo de _Vitória_.

Se Enel Baradobel, o poderoso e respeitado guerreiro, conseguiu ou não aceitar aquela derrota, Elrohir não soube dizer, pois depois do grito de "Finalizado! Vitória para Lorde Elrohir de Valfenda." Proferido por Balanidhren mais como um desabafo de quem se sente aliviado do que em tom de decreto, aquele campo ficou repleto de elfos que, assim como os guerreiros daquela noite, pareciam estar um pouco fartos de tantas regras.

O líder do Conselho ainda tentou protestar, mas por fim um sorriso de alívio ergueu-lhe os lábios. Habitante da Floresta Verde, o elfo sinda tinha seu coração acostumado às grandes festas, costume adquirido com os emotivos elfos silvestres cujo coração por tudo ansiava agradecer. Elas lhe davam prazer. Por isso ele permitiu por um tempo que Elrohir fosse cumprimentado de forma calorosa pelos amigos, fosse abraçado pelo mestre, pelo pai, pelo irmão, pelo avô, fosse acarinhado e beijado pela mãe e pela avó. Ele era o herói daquele Torneio, o jovem elfo que viera a se consagrar, era o retrato de uma resistência inacreditável.

Elrohir era o símbolo das terras que defendia e representava, era o símbolo de Valfenda.

&&&

Quando Glorfindel entrou no quarto dos gêmeos, depois do Conselho conseguir se reunir, estranhou ver o lugar vazio. Fora um custo convencer aqueles elfos que o momento da festa se daria apenas depois do término oficial do Torneio. Haja vista que ali parecia haver pessoas tão satisfeitas com o que viram que praticamente dispensavam a oportunidade de apreciar outro combate, se isso significasse que poderiam comemorar naquele instante. Foi necessário lembrar a elas quem estaria na próxima luta para trazê-las de volta aos eixos. Alguns elfos até se apiedaram de Elrohir, indagando ao líder do Conselho se a batalha teria realmente que se dar no dia seguinte, como mandavam as regras.

Glorfindel nem viu ao certo em que momento Elladan e Elrohir se afastaram para dentro da casa, também conforme mandavam as regras. Os irmãos tinha consciência de que para eles o Torneio ainda não havia acabado e aquilo chegava a doer no coração do mestre, saber que estariam privados de toda a emoção que por certo temperaria os cânticos e as conversas daquelas horas nas quais teriam que estar em clausura.

Ele observou então o quarto, a armadura do gêmeo estava no chão, bem como suas roupas manchadas. A bandagem inundada de sangue estava em uma lixeira próxima. Glorfindel ergueu então os olhos para a sala de banhos dos irmãos, julgando que por certo estariam ali.

"Elladan?" Chamou para certificar-se.

"Glorfindel! Pode me ajudar?" Veio a resposta do gêmeo em um tom baixo, porém preocupado, que fez com que o mestre se adiantasse rapidamente. Lá dentro ele encontrou Elladan ajoelhado diante da banheira, Elrohir estava dentro d'água, mas a cabeça encostada no peito do irmão.

"O que houve?"

"Ele está sem forças." Elladan esclareceu e só depois de dar a volta Glorfindel percebeu que Elrohir ainda estava com os olhos abertos, mas parecia completamente entregue aos braços do irmão. "Eu já tinha refeito a sutura, mas precisava banhá-lo." O gêmeo explicou preocupado, forçando um pouco o queixo para tentar ver o irmão. "Ele parou de me responder. Está dormindo?"

"Não." Glorfindel sorriu complacente, reconhecendo o olhar perdido do pupilo, ele parecia passear pelas imagens de tudo pelo que passara, já que estava incapaz de qualquer reação mais efetiva. "Falou algo sobre a luta?"

Elladan respirou fundo, depois moveu os olhos para o mentor e Glorfindel compreendeu o pedido não verbal do pupilo. Ele apenas assentiu em silêncio, achando que a cautela com a qual o gêmeo mais velho desejava tratar o que acontecera era bem vinda e sábia para aquele momento. O mestre então tirou o robe e a camisa e pôs-se a ajudar o primogênito do amigo curador a terminar sua tarefa.

Eles trocaram de lugar com cuidado e Glorfindel ficou segurando Elrohir enquanto Elladan terminava o trabalho, foi só quando o mestre baixou um pouco a cabeça do discípulo para que o irmão conseguisse banhar-lhe os cabelos, que os olhos do caçula encontraram os do mentor. O elfo louro sorriu-lhe.

"Logo estará em sua cama, usufruindo o sono dos justos." Ele disse em tom de brincadeira. "Hoje acho que não vai se negar a deitar sua cabeça dura no travesseiro, não é?"

Elrohir piscou algumas vezes, enquanto o mentor protegia-lhe as vistas para que o irmão ensaboasse-lhe os cabelos.

"Quando lutarei novamente?" Ele perguntou então, e pela primeira vez não parecia ansioso pelo fato ou pela resposta. "De manhã?"

"Acha que estará em pé de manhã para tal?" O mentor tentou continuar abraçado ao tom que usava, mesmo percebendo que um inesperado e intrigante ar triste apoderara-se do jovem campeão, como ele jamais o havia visto esboçar até aquele dia. Elrohir apenas fechou os olhos e seus lábios estremeceram como se ele fosse ser tomado por um pranto que continha, mas logo o rapaz os apertou com força, forçando também os olhos fechados.

Glorfindel respirou fundo, e ainda trocou um olhar preocupado com o gêmeo mais velho antes de responder:

"Não." Ele disse em tom baixo, enquanto ajudava agora Elladan, que jogava aos poucos a água com uma pequena jarra por sobre as mechas escuras do gêmeo, a retirar a espuma dos cabelos do irmão. O mentor queria fazer daquele ato rotineiro uma garantia de afeto, pois sabia que era algo que seu discípulo merecia receber, depois de todas as provas de bravura e dedicação que demonstrara naquele dia e nos que o antecederam. Elladan também usava de todo o cuidado no que fazia, procurando dar ao irmão uma sensação de segurança, agora que o combate terminara e ele estava visivelmente fragilizado.

"Quando?" Elrohir perguntou então, os olhos presos no teto acima agora e a respiração um pouco mais agitada novamente.

"Daqui a uma lua." Glorfindel respondeu, ainda passando displicentemente os dedos pelos cabelos do pupilo para ajudar a enxaguá-los.

Elladan parou surpreso o que fazia, mas Elrohir nem se moveu, ele apenas voltou a fechar os olhos, como se já tivesse ouvido o bastante.

"É sério?" Foi o gêmeo mais velho que pareceu custar a crer no que ouvira.

"Sim, Elladan."

"Mas... Eu não entendo... As regras não dizem que não pode haver tais pausas? Que o guerreiro tem que enfrentar os desafios, independente de como está seu preparo?"

"As regras são para a organização, o respeito, Elladan. Buscamos segui-las, mas antes de cumpri-las todas, devemos nos ater a primeira e mais importante delas."

O gêmeo mais velho piscou algumas vezes, mas veio da voz agora enfraquecida de Elrohir a resposta.

"Prezai o guerreiro e a luta justa."

Glorfindel ergueu o canto dos lábios em um sorriso cansado.

"Sim." Ele disse, apertando um pouco o abraço com o qual segurava o pupilo. "Prezai o guerreiro... para que haja uma luta justa." Ele ofereceu sua interpretação. "O Conselho achou por bem dar esse prazo para que Elrohir tivesse chances iguais diante de seu novo adversário."

Elladan soltou um suspiro triste, olhando agora para o irmão, que finalmente fechara os olhos, a cabeça apoiada no peito do elfo louro.

"Menos mal..." Ele disse com um ar de quem parece cansado de muitas, queria muito que aquele dia terminasse de vez, mas não sabia se conseguiria dormir, estava preocupado demais com Elrohir para isso. "Pode me ajudar a colocá-lo na cama? Não sei se ele vai realmente dormir por conta própria apesar de seu estado..."

Glorfindel olhou para o gêmeo mais velho por um tempo, antes de responder.

"Nem ele e nem você, não é? Foi uma luta e tanto para vocês dois." Ele disse então com um sorriso conformado.

Elladan baixou os olhos, mas depois torceu os lábios, movendo os ombros incomodado. O mestre sempre os lera melhor do que muitos que os conheciam há tempo. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o irmão, que parecia enfim adormecido.

"Queria que tivesse terminado..." Elladan assumiu. "Eu... não queria vê-lo brandindo sua espada por um tempo... Não por algum motivo sério mais..."

Glorfindel encheu o peito com aquela preocupação.

"Sabe que o verá fazendo isso mais vezes do que deseja nos dias que virão."

Elladan também estufou o peito, só que por uma razão diferente da do mentor.

"Enfrentando inimigos." Ele lembrou. "Assim espero... E não... não da forma como aconteceu hoje."

As estranhas entrelinhas do comentário do rapaz fizeram Glorfindel apertar um pouco os olhos.

"Enel passou dos limites." Ele disse, fazendo com que o gêmeo mais velho pressionasse os lábios, e o que o mestre viu no olhar do pupilo não se lembrava de ter visto antes. "Ele passou dos limites e será punido, Elladan. Mas ainda assim é um elfo, um de nossos aliados."

O gêmeo ainda custou um tempo para soltar o ar completamente do peito, porém, ao invés de responder, ele se ergueu, apanhando a grande toalha branca que estava dobrada por sobre uma arca. Glorfindel acompanhou o movimento do rapaz intrigado. Os silêncios de qualquer um daqueles irmãos nunca eram agradáveis.

"Diga-me o que está em seu coração, elfinho."

"Nada. Eu só não gosto de competições. Isso não é novidade." O gêmeo desconversou, abrindo a toalha sobre os braços e esperando que Glorfindel oferecesse a ajuda prometida, retirando Elrohir da banheira e ajudando-o a prepará-lo para o repouso.

Glorfindel não se moveu, olhando ainda o pupilo com atenção.

"O que aconteceu hoje não voltará a acontecer na final, Elladan. Se deve haver alguma provocação ou provação na disputa contra o _Alcarinqua,_ ela se resume apenas na própria pessoa escolhida para o combate. Só isso. Seja quem for o _Alcarinqua _escolhido para a prova, pode estar certo de que será um guerreiro que tratará seu irmão com dignidade e respeito, algo que Enel, infelizmente, mesmo com toda a admirável experiência que seu passado de glórias lhe proporcionou, não soube fazer."

Elladan apertou os lábios e Glorfindel estranhou perceber que o rapaz não parecia satisfeito com as garantias recebidas. Quando ia indagar-lhe o motivo, sobressaltou-se com a voz de Elrohir surgindo ainda mais fraca, como se ele falasse de dentro de um de seus próprios sonhos.

"Será você..." O gêmeo mais novo disse ainda de olhos fechados, seu tom quase inaudível fez com que Glorfindel se encurvasse mais para tentar compreender. "Será você que terei que enfrentar..."

Glorfindel teve um momento de hesitação, só agora entendia o porquê da estranha tristeza que inesperadamente encontrara naquele quarto. Era difícil descobrir que toda aquela dor não tinha sido causada apenas pelo passado difícil que os irmãos fechavam naquele dia, mas também por um futuro, cuja incerteza parecia pesar-lhes mais do que deveria pesar.

"Seja quem for, elfinho." Ele disse ao ouvido do gêmeo já adormecido. "Será alguém que te quer bem e que fará uma luta justa e digna com você. Algo que aquele prepotente do cais nem sequer conhece."


	4. O OPONENTE

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Essa é a quarta parte das seis dessa pequena história. É um capítulo um pouco diferente dos que o antecederam, com mais diálogos e revelações do que a ação dos anteriores. Espero que isso não deixe meus amigos enfadados. Se deixar, peço desculpas, talvez eu recupere o crédito no próximo capítulo.

Só gostaria de lembrar que alguns dos eventos mencionados por Elrohir nesse capítulo fazem parte de outra fic minha chamada **A MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO**, peço desculpas a quem não leu se a compreensão destes funcionar como uma espécie de _spoiler _do texto_, _essa não era a intenção.

Muito obrigada aos que estão lendo e sendo gentis a ponto de deixarem uma review. A motivação do escritor amador é só essa mesmo, mas, pensando bem, o que poderia ter mais valor para alguém cujo passatempo é o uso e o poder da palavra do que outras palavras daquela a quem respeita e admira? Por isso mesmo eu volto e voltarei a agradecer sempre pelos reviews e pela confiança em mim depositada.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO IV – O OPONENTE**_

_Opor: dar uma ajuda com obstruções e objeções._

Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Elrohir passou aquela semana em reclusão e descanso, como Glorfindel lhe recomendara, sem quase sair da cama e procurando repousar o máximo que podia. Até mesmo as visitas do mestre não aconteceram mais. Aquele encontro após sua vitória sobre o elfo do cais fora o último que tiveram.

"Saia já dessa janela e trate de voltar para a cama, elfinho!" Ele ouviu então uma voz conhecida sua à porta e virou-se surpreso, sem quase acreditar no que via.

"_Nana_." Seu sorriso se alargou e a mãe soltou um riso agradável quando o caçula a abraçou, erguendo-a no ar. "O que faz aqui? Não posso receber visitas."

"Ao espaço essas regras tolas." Celebrian disse em tom de brincadeira, apoiando a mão no rosto do filho que ainda continuava a portar aquele sorriso maravilhoso que apenas ele e o irmão pareciam ter em todo o mundo. Ela respirou fundo então, "No final do Torneio você pode receber uma visita apenas, uma pessoa que o Conselho indica e que lhe exporá as regras da última disputa." A mãe explicou, acariciando ainda o rosto do filho, passando os dedos levemente pelos hematomas que ainda estavam desaparecendo, pelos cortes quase cicatrizados. "Faz parte das regras. Obviamente eu não era a pessoa mais indicada, mas fiz uma pequena pressão e o Conselho permitiu que fosse eu."

Elrohir riu ainda mais, imaginando o que seria a _pressão_ da mãe, haja vista que boa parte do Conselho era de parentes ou conhecidos do casal.

"Você não os colocou em uma situação constrangedora, colocou, _nana_?" Elladan foi quem provocou, recebendo a mãe nos braços assim que ela deixou o caçula.

"Ou nos colocou em uma?" Elrohir provocou ainda mais, sentando-se em sua própria cama enquanto Elladan tomava o leito à frente e a mãe sentava-se em uma das pernas do filho mais velho, alisando-lhe os cabelos despretensiosamente.

"Eu? Bem... o que vocês entendem por uma situação constrangedora?" Ela retribuiu a provocação e os irmãos se entreolharam, mas depois se puseram a rir, sabendo que era o que lhes restava, e julgando que, talvez, não fosse de todo ruim não saber quais argumentos a mãe havia usado para convencer o conselho de que ela seria a presença mais indicada naquela última formalidade, antes do duelo final.

"Deixa estar." Eles disseram em uníssono. "É, pensando bem eu não quero saber mesmo." Elrohir completou, contendo o riso.

Celebrian continuou sorrindo. Depois olhou o caçula com atenção.

"Como se sente, querido?"

"Bem. Estou praticamente recuperado. Pode perguntar ao meu curador." O gêmeo respondeu, julgando que a mãe estava fazendo seu papel de fato naquele fim de Torneio, mesmo com o dispensável acréscimo da palavra "querido" no término de sua pergunta e a atmosfera familiar toda na qual se encontravam naquele quarto.

Celebrian riu então, olhando para o filho mais velho e erguendo o queixo altivo.

"Então, nobre curador? O que me diz de seu guerreiro?" Ela aceitou entrar naquele jogo apenas por diversão.

Elladan estufou o peito, contendo o riso.

"Ele foi um bom paciente esses dias, algo que, diga-se de passagem, não acontecerá nos próximos milhares de anos, com certeza." Completou, recebendo do irmão a sua frente um chute certeiro na canela. "Ai!" Queixou-se, lançando um olhar de advertência ao gêmeo. "Na verdade, sou eu quem está para enlouquecer nesse quarto, minha senhora. Melhor seria se meu paciente estivesse de fato acamado e eu pudesse enchê-lo de sedativos e ter alguma paz."

Elrohir riu então e o irmão o acompanhou por um tempo. Celebrian deixou-se ficar observando os filhos, depois de soltar um suspiro de alívio. Estivera preocupada com eles por tempo demais e teria de fato mandado todas aquelas regras ao espaço, se o Conselho não tivesse permitido sua visita. Ela lembrou-se então de que infelizmente não estava ali apenas como mãe.

"Preciso mesmo dizer o que acontecerá amanhã, como é o meu papel?" Ela indagou ao filho caçula a sua frente. "Preciso explicar-lhe as regras, falar sobre os propósitos da prova?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos então, e seu sorriso esmoreceu.

"Só se algo mudou no manual e nos livros que li." Ele disse desgostoso e a resposta um tanto amarga preocupou a mãe.

"Por que não parece tão contente quanto deveria estar, _Rohir-nín?_" Ela indagou. "Lutou tanto para estar aqui, o povo só fala em você por toda a cidade. Seu pai até recebeu um pássaro vindo do cais que trazia uma mensagem de Lorde Círdan, parabenizando-o pelo filho campeão. Ele até disse que não tinha a menor dúvida de que seria um Torneio difícil, por isso mandara seu melhor elfo."

A mera menção do oponente que enfrentara já empalideceu o rosto do gêmeo e roubou, também de Elladan, os resquícios de alegria. Celebrian olhou os filhos alternadamente.

"Lorde Enel já voltou para sua terra." Ela informou. "Ele foi duramente advertido pelo Conselho e pelo que Lorde Eilafion nos disse, uma punição bem mais severa o aguarda na Cidade Portuária."

Elrohir apertou os lábios, não parecendo satisfeito com a informação.

"A guerra faz das pessoas seres estranhos." Veio de Elladan o comentário. Também ele não parecia satisfeito com o que ouvira. "Eu só posso lamentar por Lorde Enel, pois ele tinha um nome a zelar."

"Bem. Agora tem um nome a recuperar. Eu não lamento por ele." Celebrian foi mais dura do que os filhos esperavam e por isso Elladan e Elrohir se olharam intrigados, antes de se voltarem para a mãe. A elfa loura, no entanto, não parecia disposta a dissertar sobre os muitos porquês que a fizeram dar as costas àquele elfo, antes mesmo dele cruzar os portões de Imladris. Diferentemente do marido, ela nunca fora das mais tolerantes e compreensivas no que concernia à soberba e outros sentimentos, que, por vezes, podiam mover até os melhores guerreiros. Para ela a história, incluindo a de sua própria família, já tinha exemplos o suficiente desses casos, para que ela tivesse uma opinião concreta sobre o assunto.

"Acha mesmo que Lorde Círdan vai puni-lo com rigor extremo, _nana?_" Elrohir indagou hesitante.

Celebrian olhou surpresa para o filho e assim ficou como que aguardando um complemento que a fizesse compreender o questionamento. Depois, na ausência deste, ela estalou com a língua e deu de ombros, igualmente indisposta.

"É o que se espera de um líder, cujo oficial favorecido mancha o nome dos seus em terras amigas."

Elrohir baixou os olhos e Celebrian pressionou contrariada os lábios.

"Por que se importa, _ion-nín? _Acha que aquele jogo de guerra foi mesmo justo? O próprio Enel acabou por admitir, depois de interrogado sobre alguns pontos de irregularidade em sua atuação, que chegou a usar a tortura mental para com você. Um dom que de tão raro tem seu uso estritamente proibido, mesmo nos mais duros treinos de batalha. Era mais do que evidente que, apesar de ser um guerreiro dos mais poderosos que já vimos, o espírito do Torneio não estava no coração daquele elfo."

Elrohir continuou com os olhos presos nos dedos das mãos e Celebrian sentiu uma tristeza naquele ambiente que simplesmente não cabia. Ela ficou olhando para o filho por tanto tempo quanto o próprio Elrohir foi capaz de suportar, uma tática que aprendera com o marido e que era infalível, quando havia a necessidade absoluta de roubar do caçula o que estava em seu coração.

"Ele me odiava pelo que eu fiz... há muito tempo... Desonrei-o no passado e agora ele volta desonrado para casa novamente por minha causa."

Celebrian sentiu o queixo cair com aquela declaração e ainda custou uns bons instantes até conseguir verbalizar o que tais palavras lhe despertaram.

"Não teve responsabilidade por isso no passado e muito menos agora, Elrohir!" Ela disse indignada. "Não acredito que esteja se sentindo culpado. Logo você, _ion-nín, _cujo coração sempre foi dos mais justos, independente de quem estivesse enfrentando."

Elrohir balançou a cabeça e a mãe percebeu que nem para ensaiar uma defesa o filho estava disposto.

"Diga-me que não está se sentindo responsável pelo que aconteceu, Elrohir." Ela pediu então. "Vamos, diga-me o que está sentindo, querido."

Elrohir deu de ombros.

"Ai ai ai..." Ela virou-se então para o primogênito, que fingia distrair-se agora descendo os dedos pelos anéis dos cabelos da mãe. "_El-nín_?"

"Não olhe para mim... Estou na mesma discussão com ele há dias." Elladan respondeu de imediato, olhando para o irmão.

Celebrian surpreendeu-se, soltando depois os braços inconformada.

"Mas, por Manwë e toda a sua sabedoria. Por quê? Por que, _Rohir-nín_?"

Elrohir não respondeu, movendo os olhos para a janela.

"Ai esses seus silêncios." A elfa reclamou. "Não me venha com esses seus silêncios ou irei embora antes que meu tempo termine."

O caçula respirou fundo, baixando indisposto os olhos, mas quando a mãe simulou insatisfação, ameaçando sair dos braços do primogênito, Elrohir disse, ainda contrafeito:

"Estou arrependido por ter entrado nesse Torneio."

Celebrian olhou-o intrigada, depois tornou a acomodar-se nos braços do filho mais velho.

"Por causa do que aconteceu com Lorde Enel?" Ela indagou surpresa e dessa vez Elrohir balançou mais violentamente a cabeça, parecendo deixar enfim escapar o que o estava angustiando.

"Por tudo, _nana._ Desde o começo tudo o que eu ouvia era: _Não, Elrohir! É cedo para você, Elrohir! Ainda é cedo, Elrohir!_ Nem Glorfindel me queria na competição. Ele a trouxera para Imladris porque queria que tivéssemos a oportunidade de vê-la. Mas eu não, eu e meu orgulho enorme, eu não podia apenas assistir, eu tinha que participar."

"Foi campeão! Provou a todos que estava certo."

"Também cruzei um continente quando menino, portei uma arma afiada que não me pertencia e..." Ele ergueu-se então, caminhando angustiado pelo quarto. "E matei... pela primeira vez... alguém... que eu nem conhecia... Tudo porque me julgavam incapaz... Estou sempre prejudicando alguém porque quero provar que sou capaz, porque fico buscando essa aprovação... essa... E pobre de quem estiver no meu caminho, como Lorde Enel esteve duas vezes."

Celebrian desprendeu surpresa os lábios, desde aquele momento difícil de sua infância o rapaz jamais havia mencionado tais fatos novamente. Ela ergueu-se devagar, bastante preocupada agora.

"_Rohir-nín..."_

"Não vai terminar bem... Eu sei que não vai." Elrohir balançava a cabeça diante da janela. "Não vai terminar bem... Só espero que só eu me prejudique dessa vez... e mais ninguém."

A elfa loura aproximou-se inquieta então, pousando com cautela a mão por sobre o braço do filho.

"O que não vai terminar bem, querido? Do que está falando?"

Elrohir silenciou-se, respirando fundo e Celebrian percebeu que ele continha o pranto agora. Aquilo lhe partiu o coração. Ela voltou-se então para o primogênito que nem sequer se atrevera a se aproximar, continuando a ficar no lugar que tomara para si. Elladan, no entanto, não parecia surpreso com a história que ouvia, ao receber o olhar da mãe, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, igualmente inconformado.

Diante daquele impasse, Celebrian achegou-se ao caçula, envolvendo-o em seus braços, Elrohir tentou se esquivar, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso, mas por fim deixou-se ficar ali, incapaz de levar sua revolta a um ponto que o fizesse arrepender-se novamente. Seu corpo, no entanto, estava tão rígido quanto uma muralha.

"Eu terei que sair daqui em breve, querido. Se não me disser o que está em seu coração agora, serei obrigada a levar essa dúvida comigo. É o que quer para sua mãe?"

Elrohir fechou os olhos e estremeceu, mas mesmo assim nada disse. Celebrian ainda deu a ele algum tempo, mas depois o soltou, igualmente entristecida. Ela já caminhava em direção à porta quando ouviu a voz do caçula.

"Glorfindel não está aqui..." Ele disse.

A elfa loura se voltou então, um ar confuso estava agora em seu semblante.

"E o que tem isso, querido?"

"Ele tinha que estar aqui... comigo... tinha que estar aqui... É meu mentor."

"Acha que ele não está aqui porque está zangado ou algo assim?" A mãe indagou sem entender, e quando o gêmeo jogou novamente a cabeça de lado em seu sinal mais comum de impaciência, ela acrescentou: "Ele não está aqui porque não pode estar. Sabe disso."

"Não havia nada nos manuais sobre isso. Ele é o meu mentor. Ficou comigo o tempo todo. Nem pudemos discutir a última luta, ele saiu do nosso quarto naquele dia em que eu estava entorpecido por aquelas ervas todas e não voltou mais..."

A elfa loura desceu os olhos pelos traços tristes do filho, antes de acrescentar.

"Você sabe o porquê da ausência dele, _Rohir-nín_. Ele faz parte dos _Alcarinqua._ E eles todos estiveram concentrados como você durante essa semana. Faz parte das regras do Torneio. Eles tinham uma decisão importante para tomar."

"Mas ele é meu mentor... Não pode ocupar dois papéis ao mesmo tempo."

"Ele pode... Ele é um _Alcarinquallo_ antes de ser seu mentor. Sua primeira obrigação é para com o seu grupo."

Elrohir soltou um leve bufar, mas depois estremeceu e fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando os reabriu, encostou-se junto à janela, o olhar perdido novamente na paisagem que via, mas o peito ainda arfante de quem está sendo perseguido por uma ideia que não o agrada.

"Ai, querido." Celebrian voltou a se aproximar, cautelosamente dessa vez. O filho parecia tão angustiado como poucas vezes ela o vira antes. "O que mais se passa em seu coração? Que outros pensamentos tristes, além dos que me revelou, está deixando enraizar-se dentro de si? Porque não consigo crer que está assim apenas porque seu mestre não está aqui lhe fazendo companhia." Completou a elfa e quando o rapaz apenas sacudiu a cabeça em silêncio, acrescentou: "Vamos, Elrohir, sua mãe não é adivinha. Não a torture assim."

"É ele... Eu sei que é ele..." Elrohir disse enfim, como se cuspisse aquelas palavras que não queria dizer.

"Ele o quê, querido?"

O gêmeo jogou a cabeça de lado e a mãe percebeu então que ele estava realmente irritado.

"O que tem Glorfindel, Elrohir? Vamos, me diga para que eu possa entender."

"É ele quem enfrentarei amanhã." O caçula disse, ainda olhando para a imagem do dia do qual aquela janela o separava. "Por isso que ele não está aqui. Eu não sou tolo. Ele deveria estar fazendo esse papel que a senhora veio fazer hoje."

Celebrian apertou os lábios.

"Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é ainda tão importante assim quem você enfrentará amanhã, _Rohir-nín_?"

Elrohir estalou com os lábios, descontente.

"É claro que é..."

"Por quê? De tudo o que podia prever esse momento de amanhã estava em primeiro lugar. Conhecia tão bem as regras do Torneio. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. Sabia como o evento funcionava."

Elrohir baixou a cabeça, esfregando agora o rosto com as mãos.

"Eu... não queria que fosse assim... Não esperava... Talvez eu mereça que seja... mas eu não queria... não queria que fosse assim..."

"_Rohir-nín..."_ A mão voltou a tocar-lhe o braço com carinho, depois o envolveu devagar novamente, dessa vez o gêmeo cedeu ao carinho recebido, deixando-se abraçar pela mãe e pousando a cabeça no ombro dela.

"Pensei que ele fosse estar a meu lado." Ele lamentou enfim. "E não contra mim. Eu podia ter qualquer outra pessoa lá, desde que ele estivesse comigo... Eu... Eu não quero estar lá sem ele... Eu... Não sei se posso... se sou capaz de estar lá contra ele..."

Celebrian ouviu o desabafo do filho com olhos brilhantes e mesmo depois que Elrohir terminou ela continuou abraçada a ele, acariciando-lhe as costas lentamente, sem nada dizer. Dessa vez foi o caçula a intrigar-se com a ausência de respostas da mãe, julgando que aquele silêncio só fazia ratificar suas suspeitas. Ele buscou então o olhar dela, e prendeu-se nele como se à espera que aquelas órbitas azuladas por si só lhe dessem a certeza que ele nem sabia se queria de fato ter.

Mas a bela elfa apenas ofereceu-lhe seu mesmo sorriso de sempre, depois lhe acariciou o rosto devagar.

"Não pense no pior, querido. Nem tudo tem o significado que lhe queremos atribuir." Ela disse então.

Elrohir voltou a balançar a cabeça.

"Para mim certos significados estão claros demais." Ele comentou desgostoso, soltando-se então da mãe e voltando a se sentar no lugar que desocupara há pouco. Agora que esclarecera a si mesmo os temores que tinha, percebia-se enfim completamente ciente de seu problema, um problema incontornável cuja única solução seria enfrentá-lo de frente, por mais que ele não desejasse fazê-lo. "É meu castigo... eu sei que é." Ele disse inconformado, soltando a cabeça para frente.

Celebrian ficou observando o filho agora, sentado em sua cama com a atenção presa nas próprias mãos, como era seu costume quando percebia que estava em uma situação desagradável para a qual a saída não lhe cabia. Ela ainda deslizou as pupilas claras para o primogênito, de quem a resposta foi apenas um sutil arcar de sobrancelhas e um mover de ombros, antes de voltar a analisar a figura do caçula.

"Acho que minhas instruções sobre a prova de amanhã não são tão dispensáveis assim." Ela disse então. "Acho que devo mesmo lembrá-los do porquê dela, que devo dissertar sobre os desafios do avaliado, da importância da escolha sensata do adversário, do porquê do grupo de escolhidos ser composto por pessoas de valor para quase todos os guerreiros que participam do Torneio."

"Por mim posso dispensar tal discurso." Elrohir torceu os lábios e Celebrian percebeu a mudança do tom do filho. Aquilo era tão próprio do confuso caçula, partir da agressão a si mesmo para a agressão ao próximo apenas porque não queria compreender ou aceitar a situação na qual estava.

"Pois parece ter se esquecido. Não havia apenas nossos amigos e parentes no Conselho, Elrohir." Celebrian lembrou. "Cada um dos participantes, cada um dos adversários que você enfrentou, tem entre os _Alcarinqua_ alguém por quem seu coração tem afeto e respeito absolutos. Cada um daqueles elfos tem no Conselho dos Gloriosos alguém a quem ele daria tudo em sua vida para não ter que enfrentar."

"Eu sei, _nana..._" Elrohir disse em tom aborrecido.

"E cada um deles em seu lugar estaria sentado em seus aposentos tendo exatamente a mesma sensação que você, elfinho."

O gêmeo fez um pequeno som de desdém com aquele comentário e Celebrian intrigou-se.

"Acha que não? Acha que o todo poderoso Enel Baradobel a quem você tolamente defendeu há pouco não estaria se sentindo assim?" Ela provocou o filho então. Depois, diante do olhar escurecido que recebeu deste, acrescentou: "O próprio Eilafion está entre os _Alcarinqua. _Acha que Lorde Enel Baradobel gostaria de enfrentar o capitão-chefe dos Portos ao lado de quem lutou as mais duras batalhas? Acha que para com o elfo que salvou sua vida diversas vezes e a quem deve muito, inclusive a posição na qual está, ou estava no caso daquele infeliz, ele teria coragem de usar as táticas abomináveis e covardes que usou com você, Elrohir? Pense bem. Será que o bom e justo Lorde Eilafion está entre os adversários que o segundo capitão enfrentaria com prazer?"

Elrohir silenciou-se então e seu rosto endureceu como se tivesse recebido um grande golpe. Celebrian aguardou mesmo assim, temerosa do que suas palavras haviam plantado no peito do filho. Conversar com Elrohir costumava ser um problema em algumas circunstâncias, porque o rapaz muitas vezes via nas entrelinhas do que ouvia, significados ocultos que nem sempre elas carregavam.

"É sempre um castigo então..." Ele disse. "Não importa quem seja o vencedor. O prêmio para o campeão é ser castigado."

"Ai." Celebrian sentou-se agora em uma poltrona próxima, e o próprio Elladan deixou escapar um contido som de inconformismo.

Elrohir esvaziou o peito, soltando o ar forçosamente pelo nariz apenas para voltar a respirar fundo em seguida. Ele sabia que estava passando dos limites, começando a fazer um papel que não cabia de forma alguma a um elfo na situação na qual ele se encontrava. Envergonhar-se-ia por certo mais tarde ao se recordar que, na véspera da prova final de um Torneio milenar no qual, inacreditavelmente, conseguira ser o finalista, estava agindo como um elfinho malcriado.

O problema era que simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

"Droga_..._ Eu não posso... Eu... Eu não quero enfrentar Glorfindel." Ele admitiu enfim e seu tom ganhou novamente aquela tristeza legítima que preocupava a mãe. Celebrian reabriu os olhos que fechara e voltou-os para o caçula.

"É só uma luta, querido. Não terá valor algum para o Torneio. É apenas uma apresentação na qual os _Alcarinqua _querem testar seu campeão. Ninguém espera vê-lo vencer a luta, apenas querem analisar seu comportamento em uma situação extrema."

Elrohir baixou os olhos novamente, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que estou de volta ao início, não estou?" Ele indagou, esfregando nervosamente as mãos por sobre as pernas. "Acho que ninguém espera mesmo que eu ganhe... Eles só vão lá para me ver perder..."

"Sim, é claro. E para apreciar a oportunidade de ver um _Alcarinqua_ lutar." Celebrian adicionou, tentando trazer de volta o agradável tom provocativo que usara para embalar o início da conversa ao chegar.

Elrohir voltou a torcer os lábios com a provocação, mas depois largou os ombros com um suspiro e soltou um riso fraco.

"Menos mal..." Ele disse. "É melhor surpreender do que decepcionar..."

Dessa vez foi Celebrian a soltar um suspiro fraco.

"Acho que você já surpreendeu o bastante para decepcionar alguém, querido." Ela disse, vendo que já era passada a hora das brincadeiras e advertências. "Todos nós estamos orgulhosos, _Rohir-nín_ e assim continuaremos nos sentindo, independentemente do resultado de amanhã."

Os lábios do gêmeo se ergueram em um leve sorriso, que para a mãe bastou, pelo menos para aquele momento. Ele tornou a olhar pela janela um instante, antes de voltar-se para ela mais uma vez.

"Acha que tudo continuará sendo como era mesmo assim, _nana?"_

"Tudo o que, querido?" Celebrian indagou confusa.

"Tudo... Acha que se Glorfindel e eu duelarmos como oponentes de fato... Se tivermos que usar de nossas armas e técnicas como se fôssemos inimigos... poderemos... depois..."

"Ai, querido." Celebrian ergueu-se então, apressando-se em sentar-se ao lado do caçula e segurar-lhe a mão. Só agora compreendia a apreensão do filho e aquele entendimento fazia seu coração voltar a doer. "Que tolice é essa?" Ela indagou com um sorriso. "Glorfindel o ama, assim como todos nós. Nada pode mudar isso."

Elrohir engoliu em seco aquela resposta, pensando que acreditar nela era quase tão difícil quanto acreditar que suas pernas não tremeriam naquele campo na manhã seguinte.

"Está mesmo arrependido, _Rohir-nín_?" A mãe indagou então.

"Arrependido do quê?"

"De ter se inscrito? De ter vencido? De ter que estar lá amanhã por causa disso?"

"Não sei..." O gêmeo soltou um suspiro triste. "Acho que só terei essa certeza amanhã, depois que tudo isso houver enfim terminado."

Celebrian suspirou também e ainda trocou com o primogênito um olhar carinhoso antes de voltar a analisar o semblante do caçula.

"Nem tudo é o que parece ser." Ela repetiu então. "Você verá. São nos momentos que mais nos julgamos senhores da verdade e do destino, que o verdadeiro senhor da sorte costuma nos pregar algumas peças."

&&&

Apesar da véspera de alegria e sol, o dia da competição final amanheceu disfarçado em um manto cinzento e provocativo. Elrohir manteve os olhos escuros e preocupados voltados para o céu, enquanto cruzava o pátio em direção ao campo de provas. Ele e o gêmeo mais velho trocaram então um olhar por sob os pesados mantos idênticos que cada qual usava para se cobrir.

"A chuva pode vir a ser um problema." Elladan comentou. "Acha que _ada_ permitirá que o tempo adie mais essa disputa?"

"Eu sei lá... Não sei de mais nada." Elrohir tornou a olhar para o céu, antes de chegarem enfim ao lugar das provas. Estava bastante cedo e nenhum elfo ainda havia chegado. Os gêmeos decidiram estar lá já com o raiar do dia para tentar fugir um pouco do tumulto esperado para as próximas horas. Elrohir sentou-se em um dos bancos que ficavam nas laterais do campo, mas não tirou a capa nem o capuz, não parecia disposto a ser reconhecido tão cedo.

Elladan colocou sua bagagem em uma mesa próxima, abrindo-a apenas para verificar pela enésima vez se havia lá tudo o que poderia precisar. Também ele optara por manter-se sob o capuz acinzentado, respeitando a necessidade de anonimato do gêmeo.

"Como está a perna?" Ele indagou, dando uma olhada rápida para o irmão.

Elrohir deu de ombros e essa foi sua única resposta, o rosto ainda escondido no enorme capuz. Ele estava realmente nervoso e aquela sua indisposição para responder a qualquer questionamento era uma prova mais do que clara disso.

E Elladan, como sempre fizera, respeitou a necessidade de silêncio do irmão, abstendo-se, também ele, de dirigir-lhe a palavra. Uma vez tendo tudo em ordem, o primogênito ainda ensaiou outros procedimentos, mais informais do que necessários, como andar pelo campo em busca de algo no chão que pudesse ser prejudicial à disputa, checar a direção do vento, sentir a temperatura, tudo apenas para ganhar tempo; depois se achegou devagar e acabou sentando-se ao lado do calado caçula, cujo semblante continuava inexpressivo, o olhar perdido, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para frente.

Elladan deixou-se ficar, até que, passados alguns instantes, buscou encostar-se um pouco mais, seu braço tocando sutilmente o do gêmeo. Elrohir fechou os olhos com aquele toque e assim os deixou, sentindo a presença do irmão, como este desejava que fosse. O caçula pendeu um pouco a cabeça em seguida, apoiando-a no ombro do mais velho que o envolveu enfim com o braço, permitindo-o ficar ali por quanto tempo precisasse.

Elrohir não imaginava que, uma vez na posição pelo qual tanto ansiara desde que havia tomado ciência do Torneio, aquela fosse ser a sensação que teria em seu peito. Não. Nada fora como ele havia desejado, ao contrário do que previra em seus devaneios de sucesso, ele não estava nem próximo de ter em seu peito a emoção que julgava que deveria estar lá em um instante como aquele.

Elladan acariciava-lhe o braço, murmurando uma canção que o gêmeo curador particularmente gostava de cantar. Ela falava sobre o mar, sobre cruzá-lo e ir para casa encontrar aqueles a quem se amava. Elrohir fechou os olhos, deixando-se invadir pelo tom agradável da voz do irmão, pelos desejos que aquela canção refletia e que não eram dele, eram apenas de Elladan, mas que o caçula gostava de ouvir mesmo assim.

E ali permaneceram quase imóveis, até que aquele campo ficou tão cheio de pessoas que o próprio Elladan não acreditou. Elas foram chegando com seus cânticos e risos, trazendo cestas e harpas. Algumas se posicionaram em um canto qualquer e se puseram a desenhar, enquanto o evento não começava. Outras se sentaram em pequenos grupos e cantarolaram e riram, aparentando empolgação e alegria.

Ninguém parecia tê-los reconhecido ali, ou se o haviam feito, procuraram dar-lhes também o tempo e a oportunidade para fazer o que naquele instante estavam julgando ser o melhor.

Por aquilo Elladan foi grato. Pela disposição de seu povo ou talvez pelo puro jogo de sorte ou acaso ou ambos que o destino fizera e que a eles viera a favorecer.

O alvoroço só se iniciou quando, pelo meio da multidão, eles começaram a surgir: Mantos azuis, deslocando-se devagar pelo povo ali presente. Eram muitos e pela primeira vez estavam todos juntos e vestidos a caráter. Até aquele dia ninguém tinha certeza de seus nomes ou títulos de fato, e o grupo formara-se na mente da população local e convidados apenas através de especulações. Somente naquele momento do Torneio, seria revelado quem fora escolhido para compor tão valoroso grupo de guerreiros.

Sim, seria a primeira vez que se apresentariam.

Eram eles: Os _Alcarinqua..._

Elrohir levantou enfim a cabeça e ele e Elladan ainda se entreolharam e custaram a se erguer. Só então alguns pareceram descobrir quem eram as enigmáticas figuras, escondidas em seus capuzes e mantos acinzentados, que estavam ali desde o início da manhã. Porém, apesar dos olhares para o campeão do Torneio, a emoção e a expectativa foram tão fortes que qualquer outro som, que não os passos suaves daqueles misteriosos elfos, entrando enfileirados e posicionando-se no campo de provas, pareceu não ter espaço.

O grande grupo dos _Alcarinqua _tomou então o centro do lugar e todos se curvaram em uma saudação, que despertou aplausos dos presentes. Um dos recém-chegados enfim deu alguns passos e se posicionou mais próximo do público. Ele ergueu então as mãos e revelou-se, jogando o capuz para trás e libertando os cacheados, mas muito bem trançados, cabelos louros, arrancando outros aplausos e sons de admiração dos presentes.

"_Mae Govannen! _Eu sou Glorfindel, senhor das armas das terras do vale e um dos conselheiros da regência de Imladris." Ele disse, aguardando alguns instantes para que o som do público enfraquecesse.

Quando o silêncio possível voltou a preencher o lugar, o elfo louro se virou na direção dos gêmeos, que, apesar de conhecerem as etapas da prova, não tinham ciência do que aconteceria nessa parte final. O que os irmãos haviam estudado sobre o protocolo e sobre as regras do Torneio milenar terminava ali, e o que viria, do início da cerimônia de encerramento em diante, era uma incógnita até mesmo para eles.

Elrohir olhava o mestre atentamente, tentando entender porque Glorfindel fora o primeiro a se revelar. O elfo louro, que até então ainda escondia o corpo por sobre o manto azul adornado em ouro e prata, símbolo do grupo ao qual pertencia, jogou com graça e precisão o braço direito para trás em um belo movimento, e a capa que o cobria enfim dobrou-se por sobre o ombro do elfo, revelando o robe prateado com detalhes em vermelho intenso que o guerreiro usava pela primeira vez...

E a bela espada que Glorfindel jamais deixara de portar, mesmo em dias de paz...

"Muitas razões me trazem aqui hoje." Ele disse com extrema formalidade, seus olhos claros percorrendo o cenário de rostos, alguns conhecidos, outros nem tanto, que tinha diante de si. "Mas meu primeiro e mais sério objetivo dessa manhã é apresentar-lhes com orgulho e satisfação, meu pupilo, cuja habilidade o trouxe até aqui." Ele completou, sacando a longa espada de sua bainha e erguendo-a para o gêmeo mais novo. "Recebam, por favor, Elrohir, filho de Elrond _Perendhel_. Campeão do Torneio de Imladris!"

Apesar de ciente de que haveria toda uma formalidade naquela ocasião, Elrohir estremeceu diante do inacreditável som de exaltação e alegria que aquele público foi capaz de produzir. Ele ficou estagnado, sem saber realmente o que fazer, ou desejar de fato fazer qualquer movimento, mesmo com todo o alvoroço que por certo motivaria outro guerreiro campeão em seu lugar. Aqueles momentos ritualísticos eram o que mais o constrangia, ele disputaria trezentas e trinta e três lutas para não ter que participar de cerimonial algum.

Entretanto os olhos claros de Glorfindel estavam voltados para ele. E o guerreiro oferecia-lhe uma das maiores honras, saudava-o com a espada erguida. Ele precisava se mover e fazer seu papel ou decepcionaria alguém por quem preferia ter uma mão amputada a causar mais qualquer desapontamento. Mesmo assim, Elladan ainda precisou dar-lhe uma pequena cutucada, para que o rapaz se conscientizasse enfim de que sua vergonha começaria mais cedo do que ele imaginava, se não fosse capaz ao menos de mover os pés na direção do mestre. Ele jogou então o capuz para trás e seu rosto pálido surgiu pela primeira vez naquela manhã, trazendo novas ovações.

Glorfindel acompanhou os passos firmes do pupilo, parecendo satisfeito. Um sorriso discreto estava em seu rosto e olhá-lo fazia, para o gêmeo, com que o dia parecesse menos escuro. Quando ele enfim estava a passos suficientes do mestre, este moveu a cabeça, estranhando perceber-lhe a extrema palidez.

"Está nervoso, elfinho?" Ele provocou em um tom que só o rapaz poderia ouvir. Em outra situação, Elrohir o amaldiçoaria por ter a coragem de chamá-lo daquele jeito e atentá-lo assim em uma situação como aquela. No entanto, a única resposta que lhe ocorreu ao invés disso, foi balançar a cabeça, como se de fato fosse mesmo um elfinho assustado.

Glorfindel riu, guardando enfim a espada, e Elrohir ainda ficou olhando a arma do mestre por um tempo, não conseguindo deixar de se perguntar se seria ele de fato seu adversário. Mas, se fosse, porque não estava em armadura ainda? Não houve porém, tempo ou oportunidade para qualquer outro questionamento. Glorfindel virou-se para o grupo que o aguardava e endireitou-se ainda mais, fixando seus olhos nas pessoas ali presentes.

_Elbereth_, Elrohir ainda pensou, seu mestre tinha mesmo algum estranho poder, pois o silêncio se fez sem que ele precisasse dizer uma palavra ou fazer qualquer gesto. Bastou sua mera atenção e diante dele restavam apenas rostos curiosos e atentos.

"Nessa manhã, apesar de pertencer ao grupo o qual hoje acompanho, tenho dele a autorização para tomar o lado de meu pupilo nessa disputa final, pois ainda sou seu mentor." Ele disse e alguns murmúrios de excitação começaram a surgir. O comentário também deu ao coração de Elrohir uma inesperada energia, mesmo ele não tendo certeza se o havia compreendido bem. Ele soltou os lábios surpreso, mas depois esvaziou o peito, intensamente aliviado com o que aquela informação inferia. Glorfindel e o gêmeo trocaram um breve olhar e um sorriso ainda mais breve de satisfação, antes do mestre tomar a palavra novamente. "Gostaria que recebessem, por favor, outro integrante de nosso valoroso grupo."

Um novo silêncio de expectativa mal se fez e do meio do conjunto de mantos azulados, outra figura se distanciou das demais. Glorfindel tomou então o lado direito de Elrohir e a aguardou.

O outro elfo deu mais alguns passos e, quando estava a poucos metros da dupla de guerreiros, jogou o capuz para trás, fazendo com que outro rosto conhecido de Elrohir e de muitos dali surgisse. Era um elfo de cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes e porte altivo, cujo semblante parecia refletir a mesma paz das águas por ele tantas vezes visitadas.

"_Mára aurë_. Meu nome é Eilafion. Sou o Primeiro Capitão de _Mithlond _e com muita honra apresento-me para ser o juiz da contenda de hoje." Disse o elfo e depois de fazê-lo, voltou-se na direção do gêmeo caçula. "Aproveito a oportunidade que até agora não tive, para declarar minha mais profunda admiração por seu pupilo, Lorde Glorfindel, cujo nome e feitos extraordinários foram incluídos em algumas canções de minha terra há muito tempo, quando seu guerreiro ainda era um menino." Ele completou e só quando Glorfindel apoiou a mão no peito em agradecimento, Eilafion olhou diretamente para o filho mais novo do curador. "Boa sorte, Lorde Elrohir de Imladris. Vejo que sua coragem e competência não o abandonaram nesses anos, muito pelo contrário, cresceram e se fortaleceram igualmente com sua pessoa. Será um prazer assistir a essa disputa e ser dela mediador."

Elrohir trouxe a mão para o peito no mesmo instante, surpreso e tocado com a inesperada declaração, e curvou o corpo em sinal de agradecimento. Depois ficou olhando para o capitão do Golfo de Lune. Era a primeira vez que o via desde que o bom elfo ajudara seu pai e ele a saírem dos Portos sem serem vistos. O gêmeo o viu oferecer-lhe um breve sorriso então, exatamente como fizera naquele dia e que o fez retribuir o gesto de cordialidade, sorrindo também.

Tudo parecia um sonho estranho agora. Era a sensação que Elrohir tinha, uma sensação a qual agora não conseguia classificar como boa ou ruim. Ele era o vencedor do Torneio e era respeitado, inclusive por outros inegavelmente superiores a ele em experiência e conhecimento. Aquilo era mais do que qualquer novato em seus dias de aprendiz poderia sonhar alcançar.

Ele era o vencedor...

E Glorfindel estava ao seu lado...

Glorfindel estava ao seu lado. Mas... se Glorfindel estava a seu lado, quem...

"Não será você." Ele disse então ao mestre, quando enfim a constatação daquela realidade saltou-lhe aos olhos. Quando Glorfindel apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça como resposta, os olhos do gêmeo moveram-se por todos aqueles capuzes azuis, sentindo-se novamente perdido. "Quem então? Quem?"

Antes que Glorfindel respondesse àquele questionamento, se é que poderia fazê-lo, Eilafion voltou ao centro do campo e virou-se para o público. Ele encheu o peito e ergueu a mão direita em direção aos recém-chegados. Só então um deles se deslocou, caminhando por entre os demais mantos azuis e colocando-se igualmente no meio do local de provas.

"Peço, por gentileza, que recebam o desafiador de hoje," Eilafion solicitou formalmente. "O representante do grupo dos _Alcarinqua _que fechará o Torneio duelando com o campeão."

Elrohir estremeceu, olhando para aquele enigma em intransponível tecido azul. Seu coração acelerava-se agora de uma forma incontrolável e quando a figura ergueu as mãos e jogou o capuz para trás, algo que o gêmeo julgava que pudesse ao menos trazer-lhe alguma paz, nem que fosse a paz da compreensão, Elrohir percebeu que, daquele instante em diante, ele não teria mais percepções nenhuma, pois era como se houvessem roubado-lhe o coração e restasse nele apenas o vazio. Seus pesadelos seriam ainda piores.

"_Quel amrum_, Eu sou Elrond _Peredhel_, regente de Imladris. E aqui estou para representar os _Alcarinqua_ nesse Torneio."

Elrohir nem soube dizer se foi a surpresa daquela revelação, ou o assustador som de estupefação que o público fez antes de romper em um caloroso e entusiasmadíssimo aplauso, o que lhe roubou o chão assim. Quando ele deu por si, a mão de Glorfindel segurava com vigor em um de seus braços, trazendo-o de volta a si.

"Força, rapaz!" Ele ouviu o mestre pedir, mas seus olhos já estavam novamente presos naquele par de órbitas acinzentadas, naquele rosto que o olhava sem deixar escapar qualquer emoção. _Elbereth,_ não podia ser verdade.

Seu pai... Aquele era seu pai... Aquele... Aquele era seu pai?

Elrond encheu o peito, olhando para o filho com um rosto endurecido e sem qualquer expressão que pudesse traduzir o que aquele momento significava para ele. O curador deu apenas alguns passos e apoiou a mão por sobre o peito, curvando-se no cumprimento dos que chegam.

"Saudações, campeão!" Foram suas palavras. "Hoje serei seu oponente."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios alguns milímetros apenas, mas sentiu que o ar que passou por eles estava frio demais. Seu corpo todo estava frio demais e aquele olhar enigmático que recebia, do qual não se lembrava de jamais tê-lo visto antes, também não o estava ajudando a se reencontrar.

Mas ele precisava se reencontrar. Ele precisava se reencontrar. _Elbereth, _como? Como? Quem era ele? O que viera fazer ali mesmo? Por que, em nome de _Mandos _estava mesmo naquela situação das trevas? Ele ainda tentou buscar por aquela resposta, tentou buscar o que havia naquele olhar, tentou pensar se seria algo mesmo que realmente se atreveria a tentar decifrar.

_Ilúvatar. _Estava fazendo o pior papel que já fizera, ele o sabia, sabia o que tinha que fazer, sabia todos os passos, todas as regras, preparara-se por tanto tempo, representara mentalmente aquele dia, incluíra-se nele, traçara os rumos certos para agora... agora simplesmente não conseguir se mexer como se estivesse paralisado... Por quê? Por _Elbereth, _por quê? Por que se sentia como um elfinho perdido em meio a uma floresta desconhecida? Por quê? Por que se sentia prisioneiro daquele estranho olhar que deveria conhecer tão bem?

Elrohir respirou fundo, e tentou recuperar um pouco de sua integridade, apoiando a mão no peito e lembrando-se de retribuir, ainda que tardiamente, a saudação recebida. Quem sabe se executasse passo a passo o que planejara, viesse a se descobrir em mais um de seus muitos devaneios de vitória, em um daqueles aos quais se entregava com prazer em suas horas vagas, quando apenas sonhava estar ali. Quem sabe... Quem sabe se representasse piamente seu papel descobrir-se-ia em um sonho apenas, um daqueles sonhos arriscados aos quais seu coração rebelde vez por outra gostava de se atirar, e despertaria para uma realidade menos assustadora do que aquela que tinha diante de si.

No entanto, tudo o que sua atitude formal conseguiu foi apenas despertar uma leve sensação de agrado em seu oponente. Pelo menos, aos olhos do gêmeo, os lábios do curador pareceram esboçar uma sombra de sorriso. No entanto, ele não teve tempo para mais nenhuma análise ou conclusão, a mão de Glorfindel passou a puxá-lo sutilmente para o local onde se preparariam. Lá o rosto pálido de Elladan o aguardava.

"_Ilúvatar, _Dan." Elrohir segurou com força o braço do irmão assim que Glorfindel o fez sentar-se, achando que, devido à tamanha palidez do jovem elfo, ele fosse desfalecer. "Diga-me que é um pesadelo."

"É um pesadelo..." Elladan comentou, virando-se rapidamente para ver o pai sendo ajudado por outros elfos a preparar sua armadura. "Mas acho que o despertar será doloroso."

"Pare de dizer essas bobagens para seu irmão, Elladan!" Glorfindel ralhou, mas ao perceber que os gêmeos estavam tão impressionados com aquele inesperado, ele segurou o braço dos dois com igual vigor. "O adversário improvável, elfinhos!" Ele disse olhando-os alternadamente. "O adversário improvável! Nunca lhes ocorreu quem seria?"

Elrohir ainda olhou novamente para o pai, cuja armadura era checada agora pelo próprio Eilafion. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas aquela imagem despertava-lhe a mesma sensação de estar diante do fantasma de algum de seus antepassados.

"Não entendo..." Ele disse, os lábios ainda trêmulos de nervosismo.

"O que não entende?" Glorfindel indagou, checando as amarras da armadura do pupilo.

"_Ada... _Ele nunca lutou oficialmente... Eu nem sequer o vi treinar no campo desde... que me conheço por ser pensante nessa terra. A única imagem que tenho dele como... como guerreiro é..." Ele nem conseguiu continuar, pois a cena que tinha guardada na recordação, a qual se referia, era a do pai o salvando de uma fera terrível em um lugar no qual ele jamais deveria ter posto seus pés.

Glorfindel riu um riso nervoso.

"Quem o ouvir dizendo tamanha bobagem vai imaginar então que você dormiu em todas as aulas gastas, por certo, por seu enfadonho mentor com os diversos livros que trazem o nome de seu pai."

Elrohir nem se apercebeu do tom de brincadeira do mestre. Ele continuava a olhar descrente para aquela figura que jamais esperaria ver. Seu pai em vestes de guerra, a mesma armadura esverdeada que fora símbolo do grande exército que enfrentara Sauron e seus aliados na Última Aliança de Elfos e Homens. Seu pai lutara, é claro que lutara, ele era um curador, mas mesmo os elfos da cura jamais deixaram de usar suas espadas quando estas foram necessárias.

"Mas... por que ele aceitou? Por que, Glorfindel?" Elladan parecia igualmente inconformado, sentado com um ar desolado próximo ao irmão. Sua incompreensão e desgosto eram movidos, no entanto, por um motivo diverso daquele do gêmeo. Assim como Elrohir, ele apenas vira o pai com uma arma na mão em situações extremas do passado, nas quais o lorde de Imladris se vira obrigado a defender a família. No entanto, no dia a dia de Valfenda, Elrond jamais fora visto portando arma alguma, nem mesmo em brincadeiras com as crianças, como a maioria dos adultos fazia, tomando vez por outra uma das espadas de madeira apenas para brincar com os pequenos. Elladan sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo escapar-lhe, dolorosamente, a certeza na qual embasara muitas de suas convicções e crenças. "Ele é um curador... não... não podia estar utilizando uma arma assim, ele..."

"Tem certeza que está apto para julgar o que seu pai deve ou não fazer, elfinho?" Glorfindel lançou ao gêmeo um olhar duro dessa vez. "Acha que apenas com uma poção ou unção nas mãos seu pai é capaz de curar alguma ferida ou extirpar algum mal?"

Elladan pressionou os lábios fechados, mas não baixou os olhos, seu rosto ainda guardava a amargura que a incompreensão daquela cena gerara e da qual não conseguia livrar-se. Glorfindel percebeu isso, percebeu que no peito do primogênito do curador ver o pai ali em vestes de guerra poderia ser mais doloroso do que para o caçula, que por si só, já estava enfrentando dificuldades o bastante para aceitar o que o aguardava. Sim. Ele entendia o motivo. Ele entendia a mágoa e decepção intensa que aquela cena inesperada despertara no justo Elladan.

"O que você faria, Elladan, se eu lhe ordenasse que apanhasse a espada de seu irmão e tomasse o lugar dele na luta de hoje?"

"Como assim?" O gêmeo mais velho curvou as sobrancelhas.

"Apenas responda a minha pergunta, rapaz."

Elladan respirou fundo, depois trocou um olhar intrigado com o irmão antes de responder.

"É meu mentor..."

"E?"

"Tenho que confiar em seu julgamento..."

"Mesmo sendo contra suas convicções, você aceitaria o que lhe foi atribuído?"

Elladan dessa vez não respondeu, mas seus olhos se moveram para a direção do pai, cuja concentração absoluta ainda estava nos preparativos da armadura que utilizava. Como se percebesse algo, Elrond retribuiu o olhar com uma seriedade que só veio a confirmar o que Glorfindel estava tentando dizer aos dois irmãos.

"_Elbereth." _Elladan empalideceu então, sentindo aquela verdade melhor do que gostaria: Não eram apenas eles os incomodados por estarem na situação a que o destino os obrigara. Ele ainda se voltou um instante para o gêmeo, cuja atenção acompanhava o olhar e as conclusões do irmão. Elrohir empalidecera igualmente, mas para ele aquela descoberta ainda tinha sido pior do que conhecer seu adversário para a final. Então seus pressentimentos da véspera não eram tolices como ele chegara a julgar.

Não... não eram tolices... Ele fizera de fato... Ele fizera novamente...

"Elrohir? Elrohir?" Ele ouviu a voz do mestre chamá-lo mais de uma vez e quando deu por si sentia as mãos dele em seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que derramava. A figura do mentor sentado ao lado dele, olhando-o com um ar preocupado agora o despertou de vez. "O que é isso, elfinho? A terra não será sacudida por nenhum vendaval, nem muito menos seremos levados pelas águas de Ulmo se você e seu pai duelarem."

Elrohir não respondeu, seu corpo parecia amolecido naquela cadeira, ele apenas olhou para o mestre, que só fez preocupar-se ainda mais.

"Glorfindel..." Chamou, a voz saindo com dificuldades de sua boca. "Não me sinto bem..."

"Deixe de bobagens." O elfo louro apertou-lhe um pouco um dos joelhos, depois segurou com vigor o rosto do pupilo, ao perceber que nem mesmo seu ar e tom austeros o retiravam daquela letargia. "Elrohir, não me envergonhe."

Nem aquelas palavras que teriam movido o orgulhoso Elrohir em qualquer outra situação pareceram fazer efeito, e Glorfindel ainda lançou um olhar preocupado para Elladan, antes de fazer um breve sinal para Eilafion, que já aguardava no centro do campo.

"Preciso de um pouco mais de tempo, por gentileza, senhor mediador." Ele disse, formalmente e o capitão dos portos ainda pousou na figura do abatido rapaz um olhar complacente, de quem entende bem melhor do que se imagina o que estava acontecendo ali. Também ele estivera naquela posição há muitos invernos, igualmente campeão de um torneio, igualmente recompensado com um adversário dos mais improváveis. Eilafion fechou os olhos com a lembrança do dia em que enfrentara seu amigo Gil-Galad, e aquela imagem já foi o bastante para que ele desejasse fazer mais por aquele campeão do que apenas dar-lhe tempo para preparar-se para o inevitável.

"Leve o tempo que precisar, Lorde Glorfindel." Ele apenas disse.

Glorfindel baixou os olhos, forçando o ar a abandonar os pulmões. Elladan fez o mesmo e os dois ainda se olharam, cada qual procurando livrar-se de seus próprios fantasmas. O gêmeo mais velho sentou-se então um pouco mais perto do caçula, passando o braço por sobre seus ombros.

"Vamos, Ro!" Ele pôs-se a fazer o último papel que desejava naquela situação. "Não pode deixar nosso paiesperando. Colocá-lo-á em uma situação difícil se o fizer."

Elrohir ergueu os olhos e encontrou o pai observando-o preocupado do outro lado do campo.

"Vamos lá, elfinho!" Glorfindel tornou a apertar-lhe um dos joelhos. "Você é melhor do que isso. Vá até lá e faça seu pai orgulhoso."

Aquela frase despertou a última reação esperada pelo mentor. O corpo de Elrohir sacudiu então em um riso contido e amargo, que só fez intensificar-se. Ele encostou-se a cadeira, olhando o céu acima com um ar que nem seu mentor, nem o irmão compreenderam. Glorfindel e Elladan ainda consultaram um ao outro em busca de uma resposta, mas não parecia haver nenhuma.

"Orgulhoso..." Elrohir disse enfim. "Por certo _ada _deve estar muito orgulhoso... Claro que está. Por certo deve estar tão orgulhoso de mim quanto quando descobriu que eu roubei uma espada, forjei-a escondido, feri meu irmão... quando descobriu que seria desonrado por minha causa..."

"Pare com isso, Elrohir!" Glorfindel advertiu, descontente com o rumo que sentia naquele desabafo.

"Não! Espere..." O gêmeo riu mais mordazmente dessa vez. "Talvez ele esteja se sentindo tão orgulhoso quanto quando descobriu que eu havia fugido com a arma que deveria ter devolvido, ou talvez quanto quando percebeu que teria que cruzar águas turbulentas e pisar em um território proibido, arriscando mais uma vez seu bom nome, para me salvar... ah sim, com certeza ele deve estar se sentindo do mesmo jeito, sentindo exatamente o mesmo orgulho..."

"Elrohir... Não faça isso, não faça isso, _toron-nín..." _Foi Elladan quem pediu dessa vez, mas o gêmeo mais novo apenas balançou a cabeça, sacudindo os ombros para que as mãos que estavam sobre ele o soltassem.

"Vocês não veem, não é? Por isso _ada _pediu que eu não participasse... ele não estava apenas preocupado com minha inexperiência, ele estava preocupado com a próxima grande conquista de seu orgulhoso e presunçoso filho_. Claro que eu posso. Por que ninguém acredita em mim? Por que tenho sempre que provar que sou capaz?_" Ele repetiu as mesmas perguntas que fizera para convencer o pai e o mentor a deixá-lo participar da prova. "_Ilúvatar,_ e Lorde Eilafion teceu aqueles elogios todos para mim..."

"Elrohir, pare!" O mentor ainda tentou intervir, mas o gêmeo soltou outro riso sarcástico.

"O pobre capitão nem sabe que soldado estúpido e arrogante era aquele a quem estava elogiando. Eu devia ir até os portos e implorar que, fosse qual fosse a punição de Lorde Enel, eu ficasse em seu lugar. Eu é que deveria estar sendo punido. Eu é que deveria. Quando vou ser punido? Quando vou ser punido ao invés dos outros em meu lugar?"

"Elrohir, pare!" Glorfindel dessa vez segurou-o pelos ombros, dando-lhe uma sacudida breve então e seu olhar foi duro como poucas vezes antes, na tentativa de fazer o rapaz despertar daquele transe estranho de autopunição no qual estava. Porém, quando o mentor percebeu, depois da crise que tivera, a dor tomar enfim conta daquelas órbitas escurecidas e outras lágrimas escorregarem pelo rosto do pupilo, seu coração se enterneceu. "Pare... Pare, menino... Nada do que aconteceu aqui é culpa sua... Seu pai é um _Alcarinqua, _posto que ele poderia ter recusado se desejasse."

Elrohir soltou um riso triste dessa vez, insatisfeito com a inconsistência daquela justificativa.

"É uma grande honra..." Ele lembrou. "Não se pode recusar algo assim... Não se pode simplesmente dizer _Não obrigado, eu não me interesso por isso e_..."

"Ser campeão de um torneio também o é." Glorfindel lembrou então, em tom categórico dessa vez. "Mas tem seu preço. Quem aceita as glórias, aceita a responsabilidade." Ele completou e depois, percebendo que fora enfim feliz em uma de suas observações, voltou a sacudir o pupilo pelos ombros. "Agora olhe para o seu pai. Vamos, olhe!" Ele ordenou e esperou as pupilas escuras do discípulo moverem-se hesitantes na direção pedida para acrescentar: "Olhe e veja se ele está tendo crises infantis de arrependimento aqui, em pleno campo de batalha. Veja se ele está tecendo discursos sobre si mesmo, se está se perdendo em inúteis sentenças governadas pela primeira pessoa. Vamos, veja! Veja e pense se seu pai envergonhará alguém hoje."

Elrohir respirou fundo e naquele instante desejou que seus olhos não fossem tão poderosos. Ele desejou não poder ver o que Glorfindel tentava fazê-lo entender em todos os detalhes. Ele desejou não encontrar ali, no lugar de um espelho de sua atitude irresponsável e vergonhosa, o rosto preocupado do curador, retribuindo o olhar que recebia com atenção redobrada.

_Elbereth..._ Seu pai em vestes de guerra... Como ele se orgulhava dele... Como ele se orgulhava dele independente das vestes que usava... Como ele gostaria que aquele orgulho fosse mútuo.

"Acha que ele me odeia, Glorfindel?"

"Tanto quanto acho que o sol é azul turquesa." Veio a resposta do mestre e quando Elrohir moveu seus olhos tristes para o mentor, encontrou-o olhando-o com extrema paciência.

"E você? Você me odeia por estar envergonhando-o?"

Glorfindel apertou os lábios, pensando se seria capaz de um dia sentir por aquele menino algo ainda mais forte do que a extrema admiração que estava tendo por ele naquele dia.

"Sabe qual é o ritual pelo qual cada _Alcarinqua _é obrigado a passar antes de ganhar seu manto de estrelas?" Ele indagou e Elrohir envergou intrigado o cenho, depois balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Relatar ao grupo um de seus momentos mais constrangedores como guerreiro." Glorfindel revelou e ao perceber que o ar de incompreensão ainda desenhava-se no rosto do pupilo, somou. "Você se surpreenderia com o número de guerreiros que classificou esse momento pelo qual você está passando como o mais constrangedor que tiveram. Se admiraria mais ainda com as histórias realmente constrangedoras que já ouvi de muitos a respeito de tais momentos." Ele completou e riu ao perceber os lábios do gêmeo ensaiarem um sorriso e sua pele ganhar um leve rubor. "É fato, menino! E eram todos grandes guerreiros, com inúmeras batalhas em suas costas."

O sorriso do gêmeo escapou-lhe então e ele baixou constrangido o rosto, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu teria uma dúzia desses momentos para narrar... Esse seria apenas mais um deles..." Disse então em tom triste, porém conformado. Em seguida ergueu os olhos para o pai mais uma vez, que continuava a olhá-lo do outro lado do campo. Elrohir respirou fundo então, apoiando a mão sobre o peito e murmurando a palavra _Desculpe-me_, mesmo sem saber se o curador conseguiria entendê-lo. Como resposta, Elrond ofereceu seu sorriso paciente de sempre, repetindo o sinal, mas movendo depois a palma que pousara no peito em direção ao filho, em um gesto que o gêmeo compreendeu muito bem. "Eu também te amo, _ada..." _Ele repetiu baixinho a mensagem. "Eu também te amo demais, _adar-nín_."


	5. A LUTA

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Atrasei um pouco a postagem do capítulo 5, mas para compensar a minha falta, postarei ambos os capítulos hoje, para que enfim vocês que acompanharam possam saber o término dessa história.

Mais uma vez quero lembrar que alguns acontecimentos citados aqui remetem à MÃO DO PRÓXIMO GUERREIRO, mas espero que estejam bem esclarecidos aqui, mesmo para quem não leu essa minha outra fic. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar.

No mais obrigada aos que fizeram ao esforço de conseguir um tempo para me acompanhar nessa pequena empreitada. Amigos a gente conhece mesmo é nessas horas, e em poucas outras. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO V – A LUTA**_

_Aquele que luta tem o que esperar._

Santo Ambrósio

* * *

Tudo naquela luta pareceu diferente de todas as que ele travara na vida. Desde o peso do encontro das espadas, do som que faziam as armas ao colidirem, até a incapacidade que Elrohir sentia de olhar para seu oponente. Ele procurava se concentrar apenas no movimento das espadas, na cor que refletiam do céu cinzento acima, no pouco brilho que aquele dia escuro oferecia a elas.

Mas aquilo não era o bastante, Elrohir sabia e a cada escapada afortunada que conseguia dar de um posicionamento de armas que poderia ser decisivo, procurava dentro de si as palavras de encorajamento que precisava dizer, nas quais precisava acreditar. Mas até mesmo o som delas era engolido pelo ressoar das lâminas afiadas, pelo som exaurido de sua própria respiração, enquanto ele dobrava o corpo e passava pelo pai, escapando de mais uma perigosa investida.

Fugir... Era tudo o que parecia saber fazer... E já era o suficiente para arrancar sons de admiração dos expectadores.

Faziam de fato um belo espetáculo, e os presentes percebiam estupefatos que seu anfitrião não os privava da exibição a qual sabia ser esperada, surpreendendo alguns que não o imaginavam o guerreiro poderoso que era e relembrando outros de suas habilidades em batalha.

Só Elrohir não estava surpreso, só Elrohir sabia desde que vira seu pai em trajes de combate pelo que esperar. Eles jamais haviam duelado, nem nas brincadeiras de menino. Até ter enfim deixado a infância para trás, o gêmeo praticamente conseguira que todos os guerreiros lhe houvessem ensinado algo, até mesmo Erestor apanhara a espada em certa ocasião e lhe mostrara um golpe antigo do qual fizera uso várias vezes. Mas seu pai não. Seu pai apenas assistia a tudo com seu sorriso brando de sempre. E uma vez indagado se também ele ensinaria ao filho algo, o curador apenas moveu seus olhos acinzentados em direção ao caçula e respondeu: "Um dia, se necessário for..."

_Um dia, se necessário for..._

Elrohir repetiu a frase que ficara em sua mente desde então. Ele estremecera quando a ouvira pela primeira vez, como estremecia sempre que sentia no tom do pai aquele quê de predestinação. Sim. Ele sabia que, assim como aos seus outros mestres, também ao lorde de Imladris fora reservada uma instrução para o filho que se daria em forma distinta das palavras, assomando-se em sensações efetivas e contundentes, convertendo-se até em punho, espadas e conflito direto. Se necessário fosse...

E assim o foi... Porque o próprio filho assim abrira o caminho para que aquele momento se fizesse necessário...

Aquelas imagens do passado anuviaram sua mente por um instante e, se a voz de seu mestre não lhe gritasse um "_Atenção, guerreiro!", _o próximo golpe o haveria prejudicado bastante.

Elrohir voltou a encurvar o corpo em um instinto - e de instintos apenas pareciam ser suas investidas e escapadas naquela disputa - dessa vez afastando-se mais do que o necessário, como se precisasse de ar. Ele parou um instante, a espada erguida, o peito arfante e só então seus olhos se encontraram com os do pai pela primeira vez. Elrond esperou, como se percebesse o conflito no qual o filho estava.

Sim. Estava tudo lá. Tão claro. Aceitar uma verdade racionalmente não correspondia a aceitá-la em seu coração. E Elrond percebia o quanto o filho sentia por estar ali, as culpas que se somavam aos outros pesos os quais o rapaz simplesmente recusara-se a abandonar ao longo do tempo. Sentir-se culpado era terrível, mas sentir-se culpado e, ainda assim, ter que simular uma ofensiva contra aquele a quem na verdade desejaria cobrir de pedidos de perdão era a mais árdua das tarefas.

Elrond vinha buscando o olhar do filho, enquanto duelavam, procurava uma oportunidade de mostrar a ele o verdadeiro valor daquela empreitada, queria que o rapaz visse o que outros antes dele também foram incapazes de ver, queria que Elrohir percebesse o que o pouparia de uma dor inútil.

Mas o filho nem sequer mantinha os olhos presos nele como seria sensato a qualquer guerreiro em sua situação. Ele fazia uma luta instintiva que de tão arriscada acabava por arrancar aplausos e mais aplausos de admiração daqueles que os prestigiavam, escapando inacreditavelmente das mais perigosas situações e ainda criando outras oportunidades e cenas que provavelmente seriam taxadas de pura invenção pelos que ouvissem tais relatos, mas não as tivessem visto.

Ele era um guerreiro fabuloso. E provava isso até mesmo quando, como naquele momento, tudo o que queria fazer era fugir do pai, fugir do olhar dele, fugir da sensação de que era ele quem o estava ameaçando, fugir da imagem de Elrond interpretando seu inimigo mortal.

Não. Nem em brincadeiras de criança ele aceitara colocar o pai em tal papel. Muito menos agora, muito menos ali, muito menos assim.

E a espada do curador passou por ele mais uma vez. E Elrohir saltou, dando uma volta inteira em pleno ar e caindo atrás do oponente. Elrond acompanhou o movimento surpreso, vendo ali as estranhas marcas do aprendizado difícil que o filho tivera com o capitão dos portos e que, diferentemente de outros no lugar dele talvez, o sagaz gêmeo soubera aproveitar bem demais.

No entanto, diferentemente também de Enel Baradobel, Elrohir não usou o golpe para atingir o oponente pelas costas, o que talvez tivesse conseguido, não ficou bem certo aos que assistiam a exibição, haja vista a rapidez com que o curador se voltou.

Mesmo assim, ambos se deram ainda um instante depois disso, antes de voltarem a cruzar suas armas. E novamente os olhares de pai e filho se encontraram, agora por mais tempo do que das anteriores.

O curador estufou o peito com a oportunidade e quando sentiu o rapaz estremecer, ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

"Venha!" Foi sua única palavra, e Elrohir ainda hesitou, como se não tivesse compreendido. "Venha, capitão!"

Elrohir sentiu o queixo amolecer, e o desejo de acreditar naquilo que o pai insinuava, no que dizia aquele olhar que ele tanto amava, foi quase incontrolável.

Não. Ele não era um capitão. Não ainda. O máximo que conseguira fora fazer parte das patrulhas que saíam pelos territórios próximos. Ele não era um capitão, mas o pai sempre o chamara assim, desde pequeno. Era a brincadeira dos dois. Uma brincadeira só dos dois. Uma... brincadeira...

Brincadeira...

Podia de fato ser uma brincadeira? Ali? Diante de todos aqueles elfos?

Eles poderiam estar... apenas... brincando?

Elrohir não tinha aquela resposta, e em busca dela seus olhos ainda ficaram por algum tempo, descendo e subindo pelos traços do pai, como quem relê um livro antigo e conhecido em busca do que as entrelinhas lhe esconderam.

Elrond retribuiu o olhar com um semblante paciente, os lábios erguiam-se devagar em uma sombra de sorriso conforme também ele parecia ler os pensamentos e sensações do filho. Depois de dar-lhe o tempo que julgou ser suficiente, o curador tornou a pressionar as mãos em torno do cabo de sua espada e erguer o queixo.

"Venha, capitão!" Ele repetiu sua provocação, não contendo a satisfação ao ver, enfim, no semblante do filho enfim aquele ar que Elrohir só demonstrava quando, por fim, apercebia-se de algo, ou compreendia uma tarefa deveras complicada.

E, pela primeira vez naquele conflito, Elrond não foi o autor da iniciativa, e ele recebeu satisfeito o golpe corajoso do filho. Quando o fez, no entanto, apressou-se em girar brutalmente a espada e fazer seus rostos estarem bastante próximos. O gêmeo impressionou-se com o movimento, mas dessa vez não se afastou, mantendo a arma posicionada com igual vigor. Ele fugiu, porém, do olhar oponente no primeiro instante, mas depois moveu as pupilas devagar, encontrando o semblante do pai.

Nos lábios do curador, um pequeno sorriso...

Olharam-se então pai e filho, como guerreiros pela primeira vez, mas ainda como pai e filho.

E foi naquele instante que Elrohir se reencontrou.

E os nobres elfos que ali estavam, passaram a buscar em seu passado de dores e glórias uma luta que estivesse à altura daquela que viam.

Agora o tempo passava rapidamente e o efeito dele era sentido apenas pelo cansaço que aos poucos os oponentes demonstravam. Vez por outra Elrohir escapava habilmente de um golpe e quase surpreendia o pai em um contra ataque inesperado. A manobra despertava, entretanto, um breve, mas bastante significativo sorriso no curador, sorriso este que trazia ao jovem Elrohir uma sensação de encorajamento que ele jamais sentira antes.

E o calor da batalha subiu a temperatura do lugar, enquanto _Anor_ fazia seu curso e atingia o topo do céu, contribuindo, mesmo sobre os cúmulos espessos acima, para aquecer o lugar. As nuvens agora condensavam esse calor, compactando em pura expectativa, aquela energia de transformação. Contudo, quando o primeiro trovão iluminou uma mecha acinzentada acima, Elrond ergueu levemente os olhos para o céu e o vento balançou-lhe os fios que escapavam do capacete.

E a brincadeira ganhou ares de passado que desagradaram o senhor de Imladris, mesmo sem ele compreender o motivo.

_O vento da tempestade_. As palavras tomaram sua mente, e aquele momento de distração quase lhe custou caro. Quando deu por si a espada do filho vinha perigosa em sua direção e ele só escapou de um golpe decisivo porque moveu o corpo agilmente para a esquerda no instante derradeiro, fazendo ecoar naquele campo outros sons de exclamação ainda mais exaltados. Em sua manobra, entretanto, estendeu a espada e o golpe do caçula quase se converteu em uma faca de dois gumes para Elrohir. Quando o curador percebeu, o filho voltava a se afastar em uma distância além da necessária, como se houvesse se surpreendido ainda mais do que o pai.

"À luta, Elrohir!" Glorfindel gritou de onde estava, ao perceber que o pupilo não só afastara-se demais, como também baixara desnecessariamente sua guarda. O juiz da prova lançou ao matador de Balrogs um olhar de advertência, ao qual o elfo louro respondeu com um breve aceno de desculpas. O mestre sabia que não podia se manifestar e que cada vez que o fazia subtraia pontos de seu pupilo, por isso mesmo só usava desse recurso quando percebia haver com o que compensar. Jamais vira Elrohir lutar com tamanha devoção e prazer, não queria que o menino fosse derrotado por uma tolice ou distração qualquer.

Pareceu funcionar, pois o gêmeo se virou e avançou novamente sobre o pai com o dobro do vigor. Todos os presentes se espantaram e não entenderam por que, subitamente, o rapaz parecia querer levar a luta para um tudo ou nada. Até mesmo Elrond ficou intrigado com a decisão do filho de deixar de administrar a pouca energia que visivelmente lhe restava e mudar suas táticas assim. Suas pupilas estavam enegrecidas e ele mantinha o ar no peito como se não desejasse nem mesmo respirar. Seus golpes passaram a ser bem mais decisivos do que calculados como anteriormente e se ele era um ameaça inegável, transformara-se de súbito em um inimigo mortal. Era como se o jovem elfo ansiasse de repente por terminar aquela luta nos próximos instantes e concentrasse nesse desejo todos os seus esforços.

Entretanto, se tal atitude transformava-o em um oponente perigoso, ela também fazia dele um guerreiro suscetível, cuja defesa por vezes ganhava estranhas falhas. Foi uma dessas aberturas que Elrond acabou por pensar em explorar, sentindo ele também o desejo de ver finalizado aquele duelo que agora já não compreendia tão bem quanto gostaria. O que teria acontecido para roubar o prazer do rapaz daquela forma? Teria sido seu golpe mal sucedido? Ou talvez a advertência aberta do mentor?

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Elrond ainda tentou buscar o olhar do filho novamente, antes de partir para uma ofensiva mais dura, como a que vinha recebendo. Mas Elrohir voltar a evitar retribuir sua atenção, como fizera a princípio, só que o que parecia movê-lo agora não era o mesmo temor de antes, era algo estranho, como uma descoberta, uma lembrança infeliz talvez. Do que o menino havia se lembrado? O que o estaria incomodando assim? Elrond ainda tentou sentir, captar as sensações do filho com seus dons de curador, mas a concentração extrema que a luta difícil lhe exigia, praticamente o impossibilitava de concentrar-se como queria. Ele ainda tentou ler os traços sérios do jovem elfo, pensando no que o estaria torturando.

"Elrohir, o que se passa, _ion-nín?"_ Ele enfim arriscou, sabendo que não devia fazê-lo. Dirigir-se ao adversário durante a prova significava perder pontos e o guerreiro que o fazia tinha consciência disso. Já o fizera anteriormente, não podia se dar ao luxo de continuar a fazê-lo. No entanto, a manobra não ofereceu qualquer resultado positivo, muito pelo contrário, ela só intensificou a seriedade dos golpes que o gêmeo destinava agora a seu adversário.

O curador respirou fundo, ciente do que lhe restava fazer. Ele forçou então ambas as espadas a se moverem, girando o corpo e obrigando o filho a afastar-se mais uma vez, nem que fosse a mera distância de um braço. Elrohir cedeu à pressão com evidente desagrado, parecendo querer dar ao pai um tempo mínimo para pensar e calcular seu próximo golpe.

Elrond girou os olhos pela situação intraduzível que tinha, seu coração acelerado parecia ecoar na armadura de tantos anos. As mãos do filho estavam quase sem cor de tão firmemente agarradas à arma que o defendia, o olhar dele escurecido como poucas vezes o pai vira. Ele jogava impaciente o peso do corpo por sobre as pernas, a respiração entrecortada de um animal que busca com vigor a oportunidade para o ataque.

O curador encheu o peito como pôde, sentindo que a decisão que tomara ainda era a mais sábia. Ele posicionou a espada em uma transversal incomum, colocando-se na posição de quem espera o adversário, mas simulando deixar um vazio em sua defesa e imaginando se o filho estaria cansado o suficiente para não perceber a cilada.

No entanto, seu coração doeu quando pôde perceber nitidamente a hesitação do jovem elfo, como se o hábil Elrohir tivesse lido com todas as letras a manobra e a armadilha na qual na certa se converteria. As pupilas negras do caçula ainda subiram e desceram pela cena. O que ele não entendeu, porém, foi por que, mesmo assim, o rapaz se arriscou, lançando-se em um ataque, cujas garantias de êxito eram tão ínfimas.

Elrond o recebeu com igual hesitação, reconhecendo na coragem do filho uma atitude que os guerreiros só tomavam por dois motivos: quando desejavam ser ou já se reconheciam perdedores, ou quando julgavam estar diante de sua última chance de vitória.

A resposta àquele dilema não ficou clara, nem quando, embora com bem mais trabalho do que o curador julgava que teria, Elrond conseguiu deslocar o corpo, escapar de mais outros dois perigosos golpes e agarrar o braço do filho, fincando o joelho em suas costas e enfim levando-o ao chão. A última manifestação de defesa do rapaz foi contida quando o pai, em pé atrás dele, posicionou a espada diante do pescoço do jovem elfo em um inegável golpe derradeiro, o inquestionável movimento de vitória.

E pela primeira vez, ao invés de clamor e festejo, aquele campo silenciou-se por completo. E o único som que chegou aos ouvidos do curador foi o do filho, esvaziando os pulmões, antes de soltar a espada.

"É só um jogo, _ion-nín._ É só um jogo, meu capitão._"_ Ele disse ao ouvido do rapaz. O lorde elfo ainda deu uma leve sacudida no braço que segurava, depois o soltou, antes de endireitar o corpo e, só então, ouvir, mesmo um tanto desacorçoado, os clamores da plateia.

Elrond recuperou o ar, e apoiou a mão no peito, olhando rapidamente para a infinidade de rostos sorridentes, cuja atenção era toda do campeão. Depois disso ele se voltou para o filho, ainda sobre os joelhos. Elrohir estava arfante, a cabeça baixa. Elrond tirou o capacete, então estendeu a mão ao jovem elfo.

Elrohir custou ainda alguns instantes antes de também tirar o capacete e largá-lo no chão a sua frente. No entanto, ao invés de aceitar a ajuda do pai, ele apenas subiu os olhos na direção deste e apoiou a mão no peito, erguendo-se, contudo, por sua própria conta e afastando-se rapidamente, sem retribuir aos aplausos que também recebia.

&&&

Glorfindel custou mais do que desejava até encontrar um espaço para escapar de toda a agitação daquele final de Torneio e conseguir chegar enfim ao quarto dos gêmeos. Quando cruzou a porta, no entanto, estranhou a cena que viu. Elladan estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na porta da sala de banhos.

"Onde ele está?" Indagou intrigado.

O gêmeo mais velho lançou a cabeça em um desanimado movimento que indicava o cômodo fechado atrás de si.

"Ainda está se banhando?"

Elladan soltou outro suspiro desanimado, jogando o corpo para frente e reerguendo-se.

"Não acho que esteja se banhando. Só está ali."

Glorfindel contraiu ainda mais o cenho, os olhos presos naquela porta fechada.

"Está trancado ali? É isso?"

"É." Elladan olhou para a porta com pesar. "Eu cansei de pedir que ele abrisse. Chegou aqui alguns passos antes de mim e simplesmente se trancou ali sem nem uma palavra sequer."

O elfo louro analisou aquela informação em silêncio por um tempo.

"Praticamente se entregou no final da luta." Ele lembrou. "Não tem propósito para sentir-se assim tão mal. Perdeu da forma que perdeu porque essa foi sua vontade."

"Não seja cruel." Elladan afastou-se, voltando a aproximar-se da porta. "Ele não venceria o _ada_, sabia disso, todos nós sabíamos. Mesmo eu, que já havia visto _ada _lutar antes, fiquei sem palavras; aliás, pela reação do público, não fui o único."

"Ninguém ali esperava dele uma vitória, Elladan." Glorfindel lembrou. "Por isso mesmo os _Alcarinqua _não participam do Torneio, apenas o finalizam. A luta do campeão contra um _Alcarinqua _não é para ser vencida. É apenas um espetáculo." Completou o guerreiro louro, aproximando-se também da porta. "E Elrohir estava fazendo o melhor espetáculo que eu já vi, em certos momentos dei graças por não ser eu no lugar do pai de vocês. Mas no final eu não sei o que deu em seu irmão."

Elladan apertou os lábios, olhando novamente para a madeira escurecida que o separava daquela informação.

"Nem eu..." Ele disse com pesar. Depois de alguns instantes, porém, voltou a apoiar a mão na porta. "Ro... Abra, Glorfindel está aqui."

"Vamos lá, elfinho. Eu não sou tão paciente quanto seu irmão." Adicionou o elfo louro.

Naquele instante, no entanto, a porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo e o rosto pálido de Elrond surgiu rapidamente por trás dela. O curador ainda estava em trajes de batalha.

"Onde ele está?"

O mentor e o primogênito se entreolharam confusos.

"Na sala de banhos..." Elladan repetiu a informação. "Não quer abrir desde que chegou _ada._ Deve estar chateado."

"Está ferido." Elrond avançou para perto da porta, forçando a maçaneta. "Elrohir! Abra, _ion-nín."_

"Como assim ferido?" Glorfindel indagou.

"Eu o atingi."

"Quando?"

"Não sei..." O curador respondeu, encostando o ombro na porta agora e forçando a madeira dura. "Acho que em algum instante perto do final... minha espada está manchada... Ela tem um fio preciso demais, não percebi tê-lo apanhado."

Glorfindel respirou fundo, e seus olhos foram se escurecendo conforme ele parecia repetir mentalmente as palavras do amigo e a situação toda na qual estavam antes da chegada deste. Ele segurou o braço de Elrond então, puxando-o e afastando-o da porta, antes de atirar-se sem qualquer cuidado contra ela e vencer o trinco e a madeira toda que a prendia com extrema facilidade.

Elrohir estava sentado na borda da banheira, o rosto encostado agora na parede fria, os braços presos no tronco, os olhos firmemente fechados. Ele nem sequer tinha tirado as peças de sua armadura e quando ouviu o estrondo reabriu os olhos e antes das mãos do pai o alcançarem estremeceu, erguendo-se cambaleante e afastando-se no mesmo momento.

"Está tudo bem, criança_._ Deixe-me ajudá-lo." Elrond seguia-o de perto, enquanto o irmão e o mentor cercavam seu caminho de saída.

"Não..." A voz do gêmeo surgiu fraca e ele cambaleou mais uma vez, colidindo com a parede oposta do lugar apenas para desequilibrar-se e cair em seus joelhos, a mão direita ainda erguida, enquanto a esquerda continuava a pressionar inutilmente o revestimento duro da armadura, como se quisesse alcançar algo que estava por baixo desta. "Vão embora."

Elrond por sua vez não ouvia mais as palavras do filho, sua atenção de curador estava apenas no tom delas, na agonia que escondiam. Ele apenas puxou o caçula para mais perto, segurando-lhe agora a mão que o rapaz usava para se defender.

"Shh, tudo ficará bem agora. Confie em mim, _ion-nín. _Por favor. Confie e mim." Ele disse, não dando, no entanto, ao rapaz muita escolha, já o envolvendo nos braços e mantendo-o firmemente seguro e imóvel, contendo-lhe os movimentos, enquanto o filho mais velho apressava-se em tirar as vestimentas pesadas de guerra que o irmão usava.

Elrohir ainda ensaiou alguns fracos protestos, que foram calados enfim em uma careta de dor, quando sentiu a mão firme do pai cobrir o ferimento que surgira por baixo de suas vestes. Ele ergueu os olhos, encontrando o semblante bastante preocupado do curador, que empalidecera com a gravidade do que via.

A espada penetrara o corpo do jovem guerreiro pelo imprudente espaço da junção do braço e do ombro, uma desagradável fraqueza naquelas armaduras, quando não revestidas pelas malhas de aço, como optaram os guerreiros daquele torneio. Espadachins que eram, queriam o máximo de liberdade possível para seus movimentos. A escolha tivera seu preço. Elrond atingira o filho sem perceber, mas o ferimento era ainda mais grave do que ele sentira, quando se apercebera do tom que a arma ganhara ao término daquela disputa.

"_Elbereth"_ Elrohir ainda ouviu a voz do irmão, cujos olhos atentos acompanhavam agora os movimentos das mãos do pai, quando a armadura enfim deixou o corpo do jovem elfo e a imagem da túnica completamente manchada de vermelho surgiu sob ela, juntamente com o não muito extenso, mas visivelmente profundo corte que ganhara lugar pouco abaixo do ombro do gêmeo. "Foi fundo, _ada. _Temos que estancar a hemorragia... Ele já perdeu muito sangue..."

"Estou bem... Eu estou bem..." Ele repetiu então, mas seu tom era tão fraco que o pai e o irmão agora mal podiam entendê-lo. Elladan e Glorfindel se ocupavam em despi-lo, enquanto o pai continuava a manter toda a sua concentração no corte aberto. "_Ada... _não conte a eles... Não conte a eles, por favor,_ ada..._

_&&&_

Fazia muito tempo que Elrohir não tinha um sonho como aquele. Quando menino ele se via muitas vezes de volta àquelas águas turbulentas, àquele vai e vem, àquela ânsia de respirar. Ele nunca entendera por que, mesmo amando a água como amava, mesmo voltando a enfrentar a força e determinação da Cascata do Norte, especialmente em seus piores dias de enxurrada e poder, ele ainda era, vez por outra, visitado pela lembrança daquela angústia, a angústia de estar dentro da garganta do mar, de se sentir sendo tragado, sendo engolido.

No entanto, em seus sonhos, a bem-aventurança com a qual fora beneficiado na ocasião de seu quase afogamento, merecedor ou não, estava ausente do término daquele pesadelo. Muito pelo contrário, tudo o que lhe acontecia era estar dentro d'água e dela não conseguir sair, era estar dentro d'água, coberto por ela, sentindo-a por fora e por dentro do seu corpo como se ele não tivesse mais identidade própria, como se na verdade não tivesse nunca saído dela, como se o resto de tudo o que vivera depois é que tivesse sido apenas um sonho.

"Vamos lá, _Astalder._ Venha! Ouça-me!" Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando por ele, mas seus olhos muito abertos nada viam. Estava ainda naquele breu de águas escuras, estava ainda perdido, estava ainda se afogando e não conseguia respirar. Ele sacudia-se agora, a voz presa na garganta travada, repleta daquele líquido frio e salgado. _Elbereth,_ não conseguia respirar!

Foi quando um rosto surgiu naquela escuridão, uma luz tênue na superfície. Uma mão apareceu, mergulhando, e quando ele deu por si, ela segurava-o firmemente e o resgatava, arrancando-o daquele pesadelo, trazendo-o de volta a tona, trazendo-o de volta à vida.

"Calma. Calma, rapaz. Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, _Astalder." _Ele agora estava agarrado àquela figura, resgatando o ar que podia com os pulmões doloridos, enquanto sentia outras mãos acariciá-lo gentilmente. Elrohir ainda custou alguns instantes para enfim abrir os olhos e se encontrar nos braços do avô. Inclinada perto dele, a avó afastava-lhe os cabelos rebeldes do rosto com um ar bastante preocupado.

"Foi só um sonho, Elrohir." Ela disse, com seu sorriso terno. "Está conosco. Nada vai lhe acontecer."

Elrohir ainda ficou com olhos presos naquela bela figura que chegou a fazê-lo crer que havia saído de um pesadelo apenas para cair em um sonho bom. Ele curvou as sobrancelhas enfim, erguendo os olhos e encontrando outros conhecidos seus. O semblante sereno de Celeborn recebia seu olhar com um pequeno gesto de asseguração.

"Está tudo bem, _Astalder." _Ele garantiu. "Você estava sonhando."

Elrohir soltou o ar do peito e Celeborn pôs-se a tentar fazê-lo deitar-se novamente. Só então uma dor lancinante em seu peito, próximo ao ombro, o fez tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Ainda não deve se mexer, Elrohir." Galadriel agora inspecionava a região dolorida, puxando ligeiramente a camisa do neto e pousando devagar a palma sobre as bandagens que surgiram por debaixo. Ela era uma curadora das mais poderosas, embora não exercesse tal função a não ser quando extremamente necessário. O gêmeo acompanhou o movimento, ainda confuso.

Estava ferido? Por que estava ferido?

Ele tentou se mover um pouco, mas a dor despertou-lhe outra careta.

"Shh, precisa ficar quieto." A avó disse mansamente.

Estava mesmo ferido...

Por que estava ferido? Não conseguia se lembrar...

Ele piscou algumas vezes, olhando confuso a sua volta. Havia pouca luz no lugar no qual estava. As cortinas cerradas escondiam qualquer vestígio que esclarecesse em que momento do dia estava.

E aquela dor... que dor era aquela?

Ele baixou os olhos então, exatamente no momento em que a avó puxava um pouco a bandagem e um ferimento avermelhado coberto de medicamentos de cores quase indecifráveis surgia, trazendo enfim a resposta que ele tanto buscava.

Uma espada... Ele fora ferido por uma espada...

Ele fora... fora ferido pela espada do pai... Fora ferido pelo pai...

Só então uma avalanche de recordações desmoronou sobre ele com tal intensidade que o rapaz empalideceu. _Elbereth..._ Ele fora atingido e... escondera o ferimento... Sim... Ele escondera porque... porque o pai o atingira sem intenção. Na verdade ele mesmo fizera um movimento inesperado e praticamente se deixara apanhar, praticamente fizera com que a arma do pai o atingisse tolamente. Ele... O pai não tinha culpa. Ele é quem tinha sido imprudente. Ele e não o pai...

_Ilúvatar, _mas...onde estava seu pai? Onde estavam os outros? Por que... Por que seus avós estavam com ele? Onde... Onde ele estava? Onde ele estava?

Aquelas perguntas o invadiram mesmo sem ele assim o desejar. Elas vieram inevitáveis, junto com as recordações daquele passado distante, um passado no qual ele cometera um erro terrível e, assim como agora, colocara seu pai em uma situação bastante difícil.

Naquele passado, como consequência do que fizera, ele havia sido levado pelo avô, mesmo contra o desejo dos pais, para viver sob a tutela de Celeborn, quando o casal ainda vivia às margens da Baía de _Belfalas_, perto do porto élfico de _Edhellond_.

Ele fora afastado da família porque havia cometido uma falha grave... Ele fora punido... Ele...

Atordoado como estava pela dor e pela pouca recuperação que ainda tivera, Elrohir nem sequer parou para pensar no quão impossível podia ser a possibilidade daquele pesadelo se repetir. Ele apenas tentou se erguer novamente, movendo os olhos pelo próprio quarto como se não o reconhecesse. Galadriel e Celeborn não custaram a perceber o que se passava, por isso a avó apressou-se em segurar o rapaz antes que este prejudicasse mais a pouca melhora que tivera.

"Elrohir, olhe para mim, olhe para mim, _daerion-nín_." Ela pediu, enquanto o avô dava a volta na cama para ajudar a esposa do outro lado do leito do neto. Ele apoiou uma mão com cuidado no ombro bom do jovem elfo para evitar que ele conseguisse se levantar, enquanto Galadriel segurava o rosto do rapaz a fim de obter sua atenção.

Elrohir atendeu, mas seu peito ainda estava arfante e ficou evidente que ele só o fazia porque estava sem qualquer alternativa. Galadriel acariciou-lhe o rosto devagar, oferecendo ao neto um sorriso assegurador.

"Se olhar com cautela a sua volta, Elrohir. Verá que está em seu quarto. Que está em sua terra entre os rochedos e veios d'água." Ela garantiu e quando enfim o rapaz aquietou-se por conta própria o sorriso da avó se alargou. "Não se sente em casa? Vamos, concentre-se e conseguirá até mesmo ouvir o cantar daquele rio o qual você tanto ama."

Elrohir silenciou-se então, seu peito ainda ondulando arfante. Seus olhos, porém percorreram os caminhos que a avó indicara, os sentindo apurados, superando as dores e o mal estar que a falta de forças ainda lhe proporcionavam. Enquanto isso a avó sentou-se enfim na cama em que ele estava e o avô fez o mesmo no lado oposto.

"Todos nós revezamos a oportunidade de estar com você durante seu período de recuperação." Celeborn esclareceu, enquanto o neto ainda percorria aquele cenário de lembranças, resgatando o significado que deveriam ter. "Mas parece que não éramos as pessoas indicadas para estarmos aqui no momento de seu despertar._" _

O tom leve do lorde elfo, mesmo escondendo o mal-estar que estava visível tanto em seu rosto quanto no de sua esposa, pareceu ser o que faltava para que o gêmeo se apercebesse do mal que fizera, mesmo sem intenção. Elrohir sentiu um estalo de arrependimento em seu peito, ainda maior do que a sensação de dor que o incomodava, Galadriel, porém, não parecia esperar qualquer pedido de desculpas ou algo assim, ela já se levantava, preocupada com o mal-estar que sentia no neto.

"Ele precisa de medicação. Verei quem pode vir atendê-lo e..." Disse a elfa, porém, quando ia afastar-se, sentiu a mão de Elrohir segurar a dela.

"Não vá... Não vá, _daernana_." O gêmeo pediu e ela olhou-o intrigada, sentando-se novamente. "Desculpe-me... eu acabei de despertar... eu... estou feliz que estejam aqui... de verdade, _daernana_." Ele completou, olhando alternadamente para os avós.

Galadriel voltou a sorrir.

"Seu avô só estava se justificando, Elrohir." Ela disse, pousando a mão no rosto do gêmeo com carinho. "Não pretendo me afastar de você até que esteja recuperado. Nenhum de nós pretende. Estávamos bastante preocupados."

Elrohir assentiu, mas seu peito ainda arfava desassossegado. Galadriel e Celeborn se entreolharam preocupados. Elrohir então estendeu a outra mão para o avô, sem, no entanto, conseguir esticar o braço o quanto gostaria por causa da região ferida. Mesmo assim Celeborn compreendeu bem o pedido e segurou a mão do neto sem qualquer hesitação.

"Desculpe-me, _daerada_."

"Está tudo bem, _Astalder._" Assentiu o lorde elfo com um sorriso leve. "Não estava em condições de lembrar-se da promessa que lhe fiz, não é?"

"Promessa?"

"Sim. A de que não o levaria a lugar algum contra sua vontade mais. Lembra-se?"

Elrohir baixou os olhos.

"Desculpe-me..." Ele repetiu. "Parece que só faço me desculpar há tempos... Deve ser excesso de culpa... Erestor costuma dizer que nosso número de pedidos de desculpas e de evasivas... é diretamente proporcional às culpas que temos..."

"Às culpas que julgamos ter." Celeborn corrigiu, torcendo os lábios com o tom cansado e difícil do neto. "Você ainda não deve se exceder, _Astalder. _O ferimento foi mais grave do que imaginávamos e você teve um sangramento interno que roubou-nos o sono por vários dias."

Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas.

"Estou desacordado há quantos dias?" Ele disse, e sua voz enfraquecia mais a cada frase. Celeborn lançou um olhar a Galadriel, depois deu um leve aperto na mão do neto e se levantou.

"Há alguns bons dias. Mas seus momentos de sono talvez devam ser um pouco mais longos do que já foram." Ele disse, dirigindo-se até a porta. "Eu não me demorarei."

Galadriel apenas assentiu, observando a saída do esposo antes de se voltar para o neto mais uma vez.

"Acha que ele ficou... ficou zangado, _daernana_?" A pergunta de Elrohir já a aguardava, expressa pelos olhos tristes do neto, antes mesmo que sua voz um tanto rouca conseguisse fazê-la. Galadriel apenas voltou a sorrir, erguendo-se agora, para encher uma pequena caneca d'água de uma jarra próxima.

"Seu avô jamais se zangaria com você, Elrohir." Ela garantiu. "Ele apenas guarda em seu coração um arrependimento passado do qual vez por outra acaba se lembrando." Esclareceu então a elfa, erguendo um pouco a cabeça do gêmeo para que ele pudesse beber o líquido do qual parecia precisar.

Elrohir não objetou, engolindo alguns goles de água, mas não indo além, logo ele movia o rosto para a esquerda e a avó trazia sua cabeça de volta para o travesseiro.

"Precisa hidratar-se." Ela lembrou e ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo agora. "Não deve se preocupar mais, Elrohir. Está convalescente e enquanto não estiver recuperado deve manter a mente livre de pensamentos desnecessários."

Elrohir voltou a assentir, o olhar perdido agora nas cortinas que ondulavam discretamente diante da janela próxima. Galadriel acompanhou o olhar do neto, depois suspirou.

"Não há o que ver por trás dessas cortinas." Ela informou. "É madrugada e apenas as corujas e outros habitantes noturnos veem na paisagem da cidade alguma serventia ou beleza."

Elrohir piscou algumas vezes, depois moveu os olhos novamente para a avó.

"O que aconteceu depois que me trouxeram para essa cama?"

"Cuidamos de você."

O gêmeo apertou os lábios, tão insatisfeito com aquela resposta quanto a avó sabia que ficaria. Galadriel ainda escondeu-se atrás de um manto de seriedade, depois voltou a sorrir.

"Na verdade nada aconteceu. O torneio terminou, a última prova foi qualificada como _sem vencedores_ e a maioria dos convidados se foi sem a festa que desejavam fazer, haja vista que o campeão estava ferido novamente e sem um prazo definitivo de recuperação."

Aquela informação fez Elrohir rolar os olhos antes de fechá-los novamente. _Elbereth,_ será que um dia ia conseguir deixar de sentir o ódio tremendo que estava sentindo de si mesmo naquele instante?

"Não havia o que festejar, Elrohir." Galadriel disse com seriedade e seu tom trouxe a atenção do neto para ela. "O torneio só foi uma mostra do quão inseguros estamos todos nós diante dessa pseudopaz na qual vivemos. Você não foi o único ferido. Enel não foi o único a quebrar as regras. Na verdade somos ainda um povo de habituado demais a batalha, e a palavra vencer continua a ter em nossos corações o mesmo significado que tinha e continua movendo alguns a limites muito perigosos. Foi isso que essa experiência nos mostrou."

Elrohir ainda ficou olhando para a avó, mesmo depois que a voz melódica e agradável, até quando dizia palavras assim tão sérias, deixou de ecoar naquele quarto vazio. Galadriel retribuiu o olhar, depois sorriu, pousando a palma na face pálida do neto.

"_Astalder."_ Ela disse. "Quando Celebrian me mandou notícias de que vocês haviam nascido, eu me lembro de que meu coração aquietou-se com a certeza de que, pelo menos, vocês estariam vivendo em momentos de paz verdadeira, e não uma paz conquistada e momentânea, uma paz de armas. Ah, se eu soubesse o quanto vocês, ainda tão jovens, enfrentariam nas intempéries do caminho..."

"Somos encrenqueiros..." Elrohir brincou e ficou feliz por roubar um riso da avó. "Eu pelo menos sou... Elladan se prejudica no ricochetear das flechas que são para mim, o coitado. A senhora devia ter levado a ele para o porto, não teriam tido a menor dor de cabeça aquela vez e..." Mas sua brincadeira morreu assim que a porta se abriu e ele viu a figura que surgiu atrás dela. Elrond entrou rapidamente, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação estava em seu rosto. Ele ofereceu um aceno breve para a elfa loura enquanto se aproximava da cama.

"Olá, _ion-nín._" Disse o curador, já colocando alguns vidros e vasilhas que trazia por sobre o criado-mudo e pondo-se a abrir a camisa do jovem elfo. "Como se sente? A dor o está incomodando muito?"

"Não..." Elrohir respondeu em um tom embargado, procurando conter a torrente de emoções que estava sentindo ao ver o pai ali, tratando dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Galadriel sorriu-lhe, depois pousou um beijo rápido em seu rosto e se afastou. À espera da elfa, Celeborn já tinha a porta do quarto aberta, de onde lançou um pequeno sinal de despedida para o neto antes de sair, depois da esposa.

Eram elfos muito sábios seus avós. Foi o que o gêmeo pensou...

E foi pelo que agradeceu...

Elrond não percebeu que haviam sido deixados sozinhos. Ele apenas ocupava-se agora em soltar um pouco os curativos para averiguar como estava o ferimento antes de refazer as bandagens.

"Onde... onde está o Dan?" Elrohir perguntou, inseguro em se dirigir ao pai agora que não havia ninguém mais ali. Ele deveria estar muito zangado, por certo estava, por isso mal olhava para ele.

"Seu irmão está dormindo em meu quarto. Enquanto seus avós ficaram com você, sua mãe conseguiu aquietá-lo um pouco. Ele esteve todos esses dias aqui ao seu lado. Acho que este está sendo o primeiro curativo seu feito pelas minhas mãos." Elrond respondeu com seu sorriso leve, ainda concentrado no que fazia. "Acho que você pode se banhar se quiser, criança. O que acha? Posso ajudá-lo."

"Sim... Isso seria muito bom." Elrohir respondeu hesitante e só então o pai olhou para ele diretamente, estranhando perceber que o som temeroso que notara na primeira resposta do rapaz não parecia ter sido uma mera impressão sua. O gêmeo baixou os olhos no momento em que percebeu o curador observando-o assim de tão perto e Elrond colocou o dedo por sobre o queixo do filho, fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo.

Elrohir ergueu os olhos claros para o pai e seus lábios estremeceram.

"Está muito zangado?"

Elrond soltou um suspiro breve. Por que aquela pergunta não o surpreendia? Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para o curativo que tinha que fazer, para a porta da sala de banhos, ainda no estado no qual Glorfindel a havia colocado, e por fim sentou-se na cama, ao lado do filho.

"Para ser sincero, criança minha. Eu nem parei para pensar ainda no que aconteceu."

"E quando vai parar, _ada_?"

"Não sei se vou parar para pensar nisso." Elrond respondeu, olhando agora para o medicamento que trouxera. Aquele não era o momento para aquela conversa, o rapaz acabara de despertar depois de quase uma lua e ainda não havia sido tratado com o cuidado devido. "Está com sede?"

"_Daernana_ me deu um pouco de água..."

"Fome?"

"Não..."

"Dor?"

"Um pouco..."

"Onde a dor é mais forte?" Ele indagou, olhando para a região atingida.

Elrohir ergueu a mão direita devagar e pousou-a por sobre o coração. Elrond acompanhou o movimento intrigado, depois, quando olhou para o filho em sinal de interrogação surpreendeu-se por perceber a força que o rapaz usava para conter as lágrimas agora.

"_Ion-nín..._ O que foi, criança?" Ele indagou preocupado, mas tudo o que Elrohir fez foi erguer-se, mesmo com uma indisfarçável faceta de dor e abraçar o pai.

"Desculpe-me, _ada... _Eu devia tê-lo ouvido desde o início. Eu não devia ter entrado nessa contenda... Devia ter sabido qual era o meu lugar... Desculpe-me, por favor. Eu faço tudo errado, sou um idiota presunçoso mesmo..."

Elrond sentiu o queixo cair com aquelas palavras que para ele não faziam o menor sentido. Ele puxou então o filho, fazendo-o voltar a deitar-se antes que prejudicasse mais o ferimento ainda tão recente. Elrohir deixou-se ajudar, os olhos ainda brilhantes, voltados agora para outra parte qualquer daquele cômodo. Elrond tornou a puxar-lhe gentilmente o queixo, para que olhasse para ele.

"Por _Elbereth, _criança minha. Eu sou pai do campeão do último Torneio. Meu filho me enfrentou com bravura diante de uma série de convidados ilustres e, foi atingido injustamente em um momento meu de desatenção que não podia ter acontecido. Mesmo assim ele continuou a luta apenas para poupar-me de uma possível advertência. Ele entregou uma chance bastante grande de vitória em minhas mãos para não me prejudicar. É desse filho que você está falando? É a esse guerreiro que você está associando tão degradantes qualificações, menino?"

Elrohir acompanhou o relato apaixonado do pai já balançando radicalmente a cabeça. _Ilúvatar_, se não estivesse se sentindo tão enfraquecido pela dor que insistia em incomodar-lhe, ele se levantaria e sairia dali para não ouvir mais qualquer uma daquelas insensatezes.

"O senhor sempre faz isso... O senhor sempre faz... sempre faz isso." Ele disse, então, a voz quase desaparecida novamente. "Eu cometo todas as minhas faltas e... e o senhor fica me mostrando porquês... porquês que não as justificam... não as justificam... Onde já se viu dizer que me atingiu em um... um momento de desatenção? Então eu estava em que momento quando... quando me deixei atingir? O senhor nos fica protegendo como sempre faz. Aposto que levou a culpa... Estou... Estou até com medo de perguntar o que... o que aconteceu... Aposto que não vou... que não vou gostar nada... nada do que vou ouvir... aposto mesmo... eu..."

"Shh... Calma! Paz, menino..." Elrond pousou a mão no peito do filho, ao ver que se não o advertisse, ele continuaria sua torrente de desabafo até que não lhe restasse mais ar ou energia, ou ambos.

Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça, o brilho nos olhos acentuando-se mais e mais. Ele então apoiou as mãos no colchão como se fosse se levantar e só não o fez porque Elrond o segurou.

"Por que não fica zangado comigo como todo pai ficaria?" Elrohir olhou o curador nos olhos então. "Qualquer pai ficaria zangado no lugar do senhor, qualquer pai... qualquer pai ficaria..."

"Eu não sou qualquer pai." Elrond disse com seriedade e seu tom calou o filho de imediato. "Não sou qualquer pai e não sou pai de qualquer filho."

Elrohir respirou fundo, prendendo o ar no peito e forçando os lábios trancados agora, a dor em seu ombro o estava quase enlouquecendo, ele sabia que precisava pedir a medicação, mas começava a achar que sentir dor seria uma boa punição, já que seu pai não parecia disposto a castigá-lo como achava que merecia.

"O senhor não é qualquer pai, com certeza." Ele disse enfim, disfarçando o desconforto em um tom de ironia. "e eu não sou qualquer filho... O senhor é um bom pai de um filho que só o coloca em confusões dos piores tipos desde criança." Ele completou, já aguardando a reação típica que todos tinham, desde a mãe até mesmo o paciente Elladan, quando ele se portava daquela forma. Mas ele não se importava em tentar tirar o pai do sério. O pai deveria estar zangado com ele, se não estava, ele faria com que o curador viesse a estar.

Porém, Elrond pareceu pouco disposto a colaborar. Ele apenas ficou mais um tempo olhando o filho, depois soltou a ar do peito e ergueu-se, entrando na sala de banhos. Elrohir seguiu-o com os olhos até que ele desapareceu.

"Pretendo preparar o seu banho. Se você levantar daí, menino, conseguirá de fato o que está tentando fazer." Elrond respondeu de dentro do cômodo, depois parou um instante e respirou fundo. _Ilúvatar, _nesses últimos dias tivera de fato a pior temporada desde muito tempo e estava deveras arrependido por ter permitido que o Torneio se desse em suas terras. Ele mesmo jamais apreciara aquele tipo de prova. _Elbereth,_ acertara o próprio filho... podia tê-lo matado... era mais uma questão de horas e... Ele sacudiu a cabeça, apoiando uma mão na parede da sala de banhos, enquanto acionava o pequeno mecanismo que fazia com que a água caísse devagar na grande banheira.

Foi quando teve uma sensação estranha e se voltou para encontrar o caçula surpreendendo-o mais uma vez. Elrohir estava em pé diante da porta da sala de banhos, os pés descalços, a camisa aberta com as bandagens expostas. Elrond sabia que aquela desobediência tinha um limite, que deveria fazer algo, mas a imagem do filho ali só o fez lembrar-se de outra no passado, outra na qual o rapaz estava em pé daquele mesmo modo no saguão de um barco encharcado, igualmente ferido, igualmente cheio de dúvidas e dor, igualmente assombrado pelos piores pensamentos a respeito dele mesmo. _Ilúvatar, _e ele era apenas uma criança naquela época.

Elrond soltou os braços, "O que eu faço com você, criança?" Ele proferiu um questionamento que era mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, antes de adiantar-se rapidamente e envolver o filho nos braços.

Elrohir fechou os olhos ao sentir o afeto do pai, mas seu corpo estava frio e ele não conseguiu erguer os braços para retribuir o carinho recebido, na verdade ele mal conseguia ficar em pé. Elrond percebeu rapidamente o fato e o trouxe para perto da banheira, fazendo-o sentar-se em uma arca e agachando-se diante dele.

"Respire fundo." Ele instruiu, olhando o rapaz com atenção. "Não devia ter-se levantado. Mas tentemos banhá-lo já que está aqui. Sentir-se-á melhor."

O jovem elfo apenas assentiu com um breve movimento de cabeça e assim continuou, com os olhos presos no mais absoluto nada. Elrohir e seus silêncios. Se o rapaz não respondesse a sua próxima pergunta, ele saberia que realmente as coisas não estavam bem. Ele olhou então para o filho e pegou-se temendo fazer qualquer outro questionamento. Em vez disso deu uma checada rápida na banheira com o canto dos olhos, depois, ao ver o nível quase satisfatório da água, ajudou o rapaz a tirar a camisa devagar. Elrohir colaborou, disfarçando a dor e contendo os gemidos.

"Está com frio?"

Outro aceno negativo dessa vez e Elrond endureceu o queixo. Silêncio. Silêncio e dor... Quanta dor... Por que tanta dor? Era quase insuportável. Ele reergueu-se em um instinto e sentou-se ao lado do filho, envolvendo-o com os braços novamente.

"Sabe do amor que tenho por você, não sabe, criança minha? Consegue sentir o amor e o orgulho extremo que sinto por você, _ion-nín?"_ Indagou em um sussurro ao ouvido do rapaz, que estremeceu no mesmo instante. "Você é o meu capitão... Meu capitão destemido. Aquele em quem confio."

"Não, _ada... _Não sou... Eu não sou..." Elrohir respondeu em um tom quase inaudível agora.

"Você é, criança. É minha criança encrenqueira de sempre." Ele riu um riso triste "Aquela que na hora certa é capaz dos mais inacreditáveis feitos. Sempre foi."

Elrohir voltou a balançar a cabeça com a pouca força que tinha, mesmo quase completamente apoiado no pai, mas Elrond só fez abraçá-lo mais, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e despertando-lhe o pranto que o rapaz continha até agora.

"Ah, _ion-nín_. Deixe-me gostar de você assim como você é, minha criança. Não queira ser outro alguém. Pois é assim que eu desejo que você seja. Permita-me gostar de você assim, exatamente como você é. É como eu me orgulho de você. Como me orgulhei no passado, como me orgulho hoje e como vou sempre me orgulhar."


	6. O TRIUNFO

Enfim, apresento o término de O ADVERSÁRIO IMPROVÁVEL. Não tenho muito a dizer, a não ser o meu muito obrigado aos que acompanharam e deixaram seus comentários. Espero que o final agrade a todos.

Beijos

Sadie

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO V – O TRIUNFO**_

_Nunca se é tão vencedor nem tão vencido como o imaginamos._

Charles Montalembert

* * *

Elrohir já estava completamente recuperado há alguns bons dias, mas mesmo assim o pai ainda não o havia liberado para o treino com espadas, muito menos para uma patrulha qualquer, nem que fosse a corriqueira ida até a Cascata do Norte com retorno para o mesmo dia. Isso o exacerbava, mas ele compreendia, ou ao menos buscava compreender, passando as tardes com sua prancheta de desenhos em pontos diferentes da cidade, capturando imagens, inventado outras.

"Por _Mandos, _Elrohir." O irmão surgiu por trás do banco lateral da praça no qual o gêmeo mais novo passara a tarde, enquanto o mais velho treinava com seu arco. "Um _Troll_ bem no meio da cidade? Não tem mais o que desenhar? Pedirei hoje mesmo que nosso _ada _o libere. Você está há muito tempo parado. Esse seu desenho não deve ser bom sinal."

Elrohir riu então, adicionando um enorme bigode na figura monstruosa só para roubar o ar sisudo do irmão, enquanto este se sentava ao seu lado. E funcionou, pois o mais velho deixou-se levar por uma crise quase incontrolável de riso. E como era bom ver Elladan sorrir.

"E agora? Acha que já tem motivo bastante para pedir ao _ada_ que me dispense do meu castigo?" Ele ainda levantou o desenho para que o primogênito pudesse vê-lo melhor, mas Elladan sequer conseguia tirar as mãos de sobre o rosto, dado o acesso que parecia não querer deixá-lo tão cedo. Elrohir riu um pouco mais também, amassando em seguida o trabalho que passara a tarde inteira fazendo.

"Ah, não acredito!" Elladan voltou-se indignado, mas Elrohir deu de ombros, erguendo-se. "Por que fez isso? Estava tão cheio de detalhes interessantes."

"Claro." O mais novo concordou com ironia, esperando enquanto o irmão se reerguia com um gemido de cansaço, se dispondo a acompanhá-lo. "Eu não deixaria uma prova dessas em suas mãos. E se _ada _interpretasse meu desenho como insanidade ao invés de falta do que fazer? Ele poderia não me liberar nunca mais! Pense bem, esse desenho poderia ser a prova que ele vinha esperando todos esses anos para trancar o filho maluco dele em um quarto e ter paz pelo resto da eternidade." Ele riu ainda mais e Elladan arqueou as sobrancelhas por um instante diante da absurda ideia, mas por fim voltou a rir também, jogando o braço direito sobre os ombros do irmão enquanto caminhavam.

Os gêmeos ainda trocaram outras provocações naquele entardecer enquanto ganhavam as escadas da grande casa e chegavam ao quarto. Quando entraram, porém, o riso de Elrohir deu lugar a uma expressão de surpresa que não foi acompanhada pelo irmão. Por sobre a cama deles haviam sido deixadas duas belas peças de gala.

"Que roupas são essas?" Elrohir aproximou-se, intrigado. Olhando para o robe prateado com adornos em vermelho vivo que estava sobre sua cama.

"Vamos ter uma festividade hoje à noite no Hall do Fogo." A figura de Elrond surgiu pela mesma porta.

"Festividade?" Elrohir indagou sem entender. "Que festividade?"

"Não posso lhe dizer. É uma surpresa."

Elrohir envergou o cenho. Ele não gostava muito de surpresas.

"Uma surpresa para quem?"

"Uma surpresa." Elrond repetiu com paciência.

O gêmeo torceu os lábios.

"Por que o senhor não me disse antes?"

"Por que sei de sua impaciência. Não queria roubar-lhe o sono do qual ainda está precisando." Elrond comentou em seu tom paciente, aproximando-se e levantando o robe da cama do caçula. "Então, o que achou?"

Elrohir olhou insatisfeito para a peça de roupa. Algo naquilo tudo não o estava agradando, principalmente dois detalhes: O primeiro era que Elladan não parecia em nada surpreso com a notícia, o segundo era um dado que só agora ele percebia.

"Por que as vestes dele são diferentes das minhas?" A indagação surgiu quase que por conta própria dos lábios do caçula, enquanto ele apontava para o robe do irmão como uma criança pequena.

"Ah, Elrohir. São quase iguais." Elladan provocou um pouco, erguendo o robe igualmente prateado, só que sem qualquer detalhe rubro.

"Quase iguais não quer dizer iguais." Queixou-se o outro, já genuinamente incomodado com aquele pormenor. "Eu não vou a festa alguma vestido diferente de Elladan."

"Hoje você não tem escolha." O pai disse pacientemente.

"Por quê?"

"Porque não tem." Elrond foi adiantando-se para fora do quarto sem mais nenhum esclarecimento, o que indignou completamente o caçula.

"_Ada_! Estou falando sério. Eu não vou mesmo! Nunca estivemos vestidos diferentes em cerimônia alguma."

"Isso não é verdade." Elrond parou à porta.

"É claro que é."

"Não é. Pense bem. Houve um momento no passado em que Elladan usou uma roupa diferente da sua em um cerimonial, e isso faz bem pouco tempo."

"O senhor está se referindo à cerimônia do juramento?" Elrohir indagou, lembrando-se de quando o irmão vestiu-se de branco para o cerimonial que se deu a beira da Cascata do Norte, no qual, diante de todos os curadores da cidade e outros convidados de seu pai, proferiu o belo juramento que fez dele o que o gêmeo desejava, desde que pousara seus olhos nos frascos e outras experiências de seu pai e vira o que eles e o talento de quem os utilizava eram capazes, ainda bastante jovem.

Sim, naquele dia apenas Elladan vestira sua túnica e calças brancas, e com elas mergulhara nas águas da cascata, para selar seu juramento e pedir as bênçãos de Yavanna, senhora do poder das plantas, e de Estë, a curadora das feridas e do cansaço, para cumpri-lo sempre com competência e sabedoria. Elrohir colocou a mão sobre o peito com aquela imagem do passado, lembrando-se que nunca em sua vida vira aquelas águas tão calmas e cristalinas, era como se as boas Valar estivessem mesmo aguardando seu novo defensor de braços abertos.

Elrond sorriu, parecendo reviver a mesma lembrança do caçula e Elrohir sorriu também, sentindo um ímpeto incontrolável de abraçar o irmão.

"Aquilo foi demais, não foi?" Ele disse com satisfação, envolvendo Elladan pelas costas em um abraço propositalmente bastante apertado, apenas para roubar do gêmeo um gemido de dor, que o tirasse do constrangimento que aquela lembrança lhe trouxera. É claro que o dia fora especial para o primogênito, mas a cerimônia toda centrada absolutamente em sua pessoa, roubara-lhe muitas noites de sono, antes e depois de ser realizada.

"Ai, Elrohir!" Queixou-se o mais velho, com o tratamento recebido, mas depois se deixou ficar junto do irmão, que, após esmorecer a força do abraço oferecido, permaneceu com os braços a volta do gêmeo mesmo assim, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele com um ar contemplativo.

"Eu fiquei todo orgulhoso." Admitiu com prazer, ainda na mesma posição. "E tinha a sorte de todo mundo saber que eu era seu irmão, sem precisar sair por lá dizendo aos quatro ventos. Mesmo assim vontade não me faltou de fazê-lo."

Elladan sorriu, encostando a cabeça na do irmão.

"Eu vou sentir o mesmo hoje." Ele disse e Elrohir ainda custou um instante para sair daquela imagem boa pela qual se deixara devanear e cair na realidade que despertara toda aquela conversa.

"Alto lá." Ele disse, afastando-se no mesmo instante. "Como assim? Do que vocês estão falando?"

Elladan teve uma crise de riso, e Elrond uniu calmamente as mãos atrás das costas.

"Hoje o cerimonial é em sua homenagem, _ion-nín."_

"Ah, não! Não mesmo! Nem pensar! Como é que vocês me fazem uma dessas? Não me digam que estão pensando em fazer uma entrega oficial de alguma estátua ou algo do gênero só porque eu venci aquele Torneio. Nada disso. Os convidados todos já foram para suas terras, só há nosso povo mesmo aqui. Não tem porquê. Eu nem quero troféu nenhum. Não tem espaço no meu quarto, eu detesto limpar essas tralhas todas, sou capaz de deixar esquecido em algum lugar... Enfim." Ele completou apanhando o robe e colocando-o nos braços do pai, que continha o riso agora. "Aliás. Acho que vou passar a noite arrumando essa porta aqui." Elrohir parou diante do ainda arrebentado batente da sala de banhos. "É. Meu ombro já está bom, ninguém ainda se prontificou a arrumar o estrago. Então por que não eu, não é?" Ele completou, já entrando no cômodo mais como quem quer fugir da situação na qual está, do que como quem pretende de fato tomar qualquer outra atitude.

Elladan continuou rindo, parado diante da porta da sala de banhos, mas olhando para o pai. Ele ergueu então ambas as sobrancelhas para Elrond, como quem indaga sobre algo importante que ainda não fora falado. Aquilo bastou para que os resquícios de bom humor do caçula, rolassem pelo ralo daquela banheira em frente à qual ele agora estava.

"Droga. O que vocês estão me aprontando?" Ele disse com seriedade agora. "Será que eu não posso ter paz?"

O sorriso de Elladan enfraqueceu um pouco, mas depois de mais uma breve troca de olhares com o pai, o primogênito apanhou o robe dos braços do curador e colocou-o nos do caçula com um olhar brilhante, que para Elrohir sempre tivera um significado muito bom.

"Vamos lá, _toron-nín._ Eu o ajudo a arrumar-se." Ele disse. "Hoje você precisa fazer tranças de guerra. Não vão ser só nossos robes que vão nos diferenciar_" _

Elrohir apertou os lábios, sentindo que aquilo parecia mesmo ser sério demais para que ele fosse capaz de simplesmente esquivar-se de fazê-lo.

"Eu não quero... seja lá o que for..." Ele ainda disse ao irmão, que agora dava as costas a ele e começava a encher a banheira d'água. "É sério, Dan... Por favor..." Ele pediu então e o gêmeo olhou-o intrigado com sua mudança brusca de tom. Ele parecia de fato genuinamente preocupado e indisposto. A figura de Elrond surgiu à porta e foi para ela que o caçula se voltou: "Eu não quero participar de um cerimonial por um tempo, _ada_, por favor... Eu... Eu não sei se estou preparado..."

Elrond e o primogênito se entreolharam, mais uma vez. Então o lorde elfo entrou na sala de banhos, aproximando-se do caçula. Ele pousou a mão direita na nuca do filho então, depois apoiou sua testa na dele com carinho.

"Precisa estar, _ion-nín_." Foi o que disse. "Hoje você vai começar a noite como meu capitão e vai fechá-la como um dos capitães de Valfenda."

Elrohir sentiu o queixo cair, mas Elrond apenas sorriu, beijando a testa do filho e saindo em seguida.

&&&

"Eu não entendo..." Elrohir descia as escadas ao lado do irmão. Há pouco haviam recebido autorização para enfim se dirigirem aos salões do pai. Tinham que estar entre os últimos a chegar e aquela espera quase fez com que o caçula tivesse um ataque de nervos.

"O que você não entende, Ro?"

"Para eu ser capitão de verdade, não tenho que ter uma patrulha?"

"E daí?"

"E daí que não há elfos para mais uma patrulha. Todos os novatos já se formaram há tempos, até o grupo que veio depois do nosso e o depois desse. Agora só há alguns elfinhos nos treinos de espada de madeira ainda. Os demais estão encaixados em outras patrulhas ou tarefas. Até nós mesmo estivemos acompanhando mestre Gildor em suas patrulhas para o oeste."

"Pois é." Elladan não demonstrou grande interesse nas observações do irmão. "E mestre Gildor até já tem seu curador. Bom, pelo menos aprendo com essas viagens."

"Não entendo..." Elrohir repetia inconformado.

"Talvez _ada _o coloque como Capitão Geral ou algo assim, como Lorde Eilafion é nos Portos e..."

"Ah... não! Eu teria que ficar aqui na cidade cuidando da troca de guardas, das questões de fronteira como fazem os elfos de Glorfindel? Eu não quero fazer isso... Ah, não... eu prefiro ser novato e continuar na patrulha de mestre Gildor."

Elladan deu de ombros e aquela atitude do irmão não o agradou nem um pouco. Ele odiava quando Elladan fazia aquilo, quando lhe escondia tão claramente algo de forma proposital apenas para fazê-lo sentir-se empolgado. O pior é que agora aquilo não estava funcionando. Ele não estava se sentindo empolgado, muito pelo contrário.

Quando os irmãos chegaram enfim às portas do Hall tiveram uma surpresa agradável, esperando por eles estava a mãe, belíssima em um vestido em tons de rosa e vermelho, os cabelos presos por algumas pequenas fivelas brilhantes, mas quase todo caindo em belos cachos pelos ombros da elfa. Os gêmeos pararam diante dela, o peito quase sem ar.

"Minha doce _Elbereth!"_ Eles disseram em uníssono. "_Ada_ é um elfo de sorte!" Elrohir acrescentou. "Se é." Elladan concordou.

A mãe sorriu.

"Vocês também estão muito elegantes." Celebrian observou orgulhosa, olhando os dois filhos com atenção. Era tão estranho vê-los assim vestidos e penteados de forma diferente. "Então?"

"Vai entrar conosco?" Elrohir indagou.

"Não. Vou entrar com seu irmão porque ele me pediu. Não quer entrar sozinho. Sorte que seu pai está lá dentro desde a chegada dos convidados, então não precisará ser anunciado." Ela brincou, mas Elrohir já lançava um dos piores olhares para o gêmeo.

"Como assim? Então nem vamos entrar juntos? Eu não acredito que você me deixará sozinho, Dan!"

"Não, não te deixarei sozinho. _Toron." _Elladan respondeu pacientemente. "Hoje você não entrará comigo, mas há alguém que vai acompanhá-lo com o mesmo orgulho que eu o acompanharia." Ele completou, apoiando a mão no peito para a figura que se aproximava. Elrohir se virou e encontrou um sorriso assegurador que não via desde o término do torneio.

"Glorfindel!" Ele estendeu sorridente a mão para o mestre. "Disseram-me que você ainda estava na Cidade Portuária."

O elfo louro recebeu o cumprimento do pupilo, segurando com força o braço do rapaz antes de soltá-lo. Ele ainda olhou o gêmeo por um instante. Chegara há poucas horas e ainda não pudera vê-lo. O chamado na verdade o havia pegado na pior das horas, obrigando-o a abandonar o lado do leito do pupilo em um momento em que o rapaz ainda não tinha sequer recuperado os sentidos. Aquilo para ele tinha sido muito difícil.

"Círdan me convocou para alguns esclarecimentos em relação ao que aconteceu no Torneio e só fui mesmo porque seu pai me havia garantido sua melhora."

Elrohir sorriu.

"Estou contente que esteja de volta."

"Eu não perderia essa cerimônia por nada nesse mundo."

Elrohir continuou sorrindo, mas depois um pensamento roubou-lhe um pouco da paz.

"Foi para o julgamento de Lorde Enel?" Ele indagou preocupado.

"Sim." Glorfindel respondeu, os traços igualmente escurecidos com o assunto desagradável. "Mas me recuso a falar nisso agora."

"Só queria saber se ele..."

"Elrohir. Hoje é seu dia de consagração. Eu não vou estragá-lo falando daquele arrogante elfo do cais."

Elrohir silenciou-se, mas seu olhar entristecido desagradou completamente o mestre.

"Eu soube que você mandou um pássaro a lorde Círdan sem o conhecimento de seu pai, pedindo pela complacência do Senhor dos Portos." O elfo louro comentou em tom de desagrado, mas tudo o que Elrohir fez foi mover os olhos para o chão.

"Não posso negar que meu coração teria mais paz se soubesse que ele não foi condenado." Admitiu o rapaz, e depois que seu primeiro comentário despertou um som de descrença no mentor, completou. "Havia muito a ser levado em conta no que aconteceu."

Glorfindel soltou os braços, depois balançou a cabeça, girando os olhos azuis por todo o ambiente no qual estava, como julgasse que sua paciência perdida pudesse estar escondida em alguma parte.

"A propósito." Ele decidiu declinar do assunto, erguendo ao pupilo um pequeno embrulho. "Círdan pediu que lhe desse isso."

Elrohir apanhou hesitante o pacote.

"O que é?"

"Um presente. Por sua vitória no Torneio e por sua promoção." Esclareceu, enquanto o rapaz desatava curioso os laços. Quando o tecido cedeu espaço à forma que ocultava, Elrohir teve uma visão das mais belas. Era uma arma pequena, semelhante a uma adaga comum, mas menor do que as que o pai e o mentor já haviam lhe mostrado, uma arma de perfuração, corte duplo e têmpera das mais fortes pelo que percebera. Elrohir distraiu-se com o brilho dela, parecendo esquecido de onde estava. Ele apenas deixou-se sentir o peso da arma em sua mão, deslizando-a suavemente pela palma, apertando-lhe o cabo adornado com desenhos e pedras. Depois de sua espada era a arma mais bela que já vira. "Então, gostou?"

"Se gostei! Nunca tinha visto uma assim... É um pouco diferente das que eu conhecia."

"Esta é uma arma _adan._ Diferente das nossas." Esclareceu o elfo, despertando novamente a curiosidade do pupilo. "As menores são muitas vezes usadas como armas de arremesso. Círdan contou-me que na tradição de alguns povos _edain_ a adaga é entregue ao guerreiro quando este atinge a maturidade."

"Sério?" Elrohir sorriu, mostrando agora a arma para a mãe e o irmão, que a olharam com admiração.

"Sim." Glorfindel também sorria. "Ele disse também que os _edain_ acreditam que certos guerreiros são portadores natos desse tipo de arma e que uma vez com ela nas mãos tornam-se detentores de grandes feitos, por isso mesmo ele pediu para dizer-lhe que decidiu dar-lhe uma."

"Como assim?" Elrohir voltou-se intrigado.

"Ele disse que detentor de grandes feitos você já é desde pequeno." Glorfindel esclareceu com um sorriso e Elrohir balançou então a cabeça, parecendo não ter apreciado muito aquela parte da conversa.

"Como assim certos guerreiros?" Ele indagou mesmo assim.

Glorfindel soltou um breve suspiro.

"São crenças de nossos caçulas..." Ele disse, olhando pensativamente agora a arma na mão do pupilo.

"Crenças?" Foi a Elladan que a história interessou agora.

"Sim. Círdan é um grande admirador da cultura dos povos _edain_, principalmente os ainda nômades." Esclareceu o mestre louro, depois, diante do olhar intrigado que percebia nos presentes, explicou: "Ele me contou sobre muitas dessas crenças, mas deu maior atenção à questão das adagas. Pelo que me disse, os _edain_ creem que a adaga só se encaixa na mão do guerreiro de temperamento forte, detentor de uma mente que tudo percebe do que está ao seu redor."

"_Elbereth_." Celebrian sorriu. "É mesmo um presente de valor." Ela comentou, pousando a mão no rosto encabulado do filho. "Para um guerreiro de valor."

Elrohir torceu os lábios, insatisfeito.

"Incrível como Lorde Círdan ainda consegue me dar algum crédito..." Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo inconformado e o comentário despertou toda a sorte de sons de protesto dos que o acompanhavam.

"Isso é fato." Glorfindel arrematou as demais queixas e Elrohir voltou olhos escurecidos e tristes agora para ele. "Sabe o que mais Círdan me disse?" Indagou então ao rapaz, com extrema seriedade agora. "Ele me disse que o portador da adaga mestra ama de maneira incondicional e arrebatadora e tem no afeto e na preocupação com quem os rodeia sua mais importante virtude." Revelou então o mestre, e quando Elrohir soltou insatisfeito os braços, já movendo o corpo como quem quer ir a algum lugar e não sabe como, Glorfindel segurou-o com força, olhando-o então com um ar que o caçula não entendeu, por isso houve um pequeno silêncio até que o mestre dissesse enfim o que parecia estar em sua mente. "Círdan perdoou Enel por causa da sua carta, Elrohir." Ele revelou então em tom bastante insatisfeito e torceu os lábios ao ver o ar de surpresa no rosto do pupilo. "Por que você fez isso eu nunca vou entender, rapaz. Por que Círdan acatou seu pedido eu também não nem me atrevi a questionar. Acho que nem aquele idiota do cais entendeu, só espero que ele tenha pelo menos aprendido alguma coisa com sua tola boa ação."

Elrohir ficou petrificado, e daquele estado só saiu quando sentiu a mão de Elladan em seu ombro. Ele olhou o mais velho e no semblante dele teve assegurado algo que seu avô sempre lhe dissera e que vez por outra ele percebia ser verdade. Que em algumas situações só mesmo Elladan o compreenderia, e que, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, a compreensão do primogênito para ele bastaria.

O gêmeo sorriu então e ele e o irmão ainda se olharam por um tempo até que o mais novo voltou a dobrar o tecido por sobre a arma e pediu em seguida que um dos oficiais de guarda fizesse a gentileza de levá-la até seu quarto.

"Bem..." Ele disse, sacudindo os ombros. "Podemos terminar logo com isso? Eu estou com fome."

O riso de todos foi inevitável e era o que o caçula queria mais ouvir. Estava cansado dos olhares que recebia ultimamente, cansado de sentir a preocupação daqueles a quem amava. Queria que aquilo acabasse, que voltassem a confiar nele, a acreditar que ele não desmontaria a qualquer novo impasse que pudesse acontecer.

Elladan foi o primeiro a assentir, ele tornou a apoiar a mão no ombro do caçula, dando-lhe uma leve sacudida agora.

"Boa sorte, _toron-nín." _Brincou, depois estendeu o braço para a mãe, o qual a elfa aceitou de bom grado, mandando um beijo para o caçula antes dela e o primogênito se virarem para frente da entrada. O guarda a postos bateu com o cajado que portava no chão e a porta se abriu, lá dentro a voz do arauto da noite surgiu.

"Recebam, por favor, a Senhora de Imladris, Lady Celebrian e seu primogênito, Lorde Elladan!"

E desapareceram a mãe e o irmão por trás da porta fechada novamente, engolidos pelo som de boas-vindas que também ficaram além daquela passagem.

Elrohir respirou fundo.

"Droga. Eu detesto cerimoniais." Ele disse, sacudindo novamente os ombros. Quando Glorfindel riu ele olhou o mestre com insatisfação. "Está rindo do quê. Elladan sempre é favorecido! Ele entrou com nossa mãe que por si só rouba todos os olhares da noite." Ele reclamou mais um pouco, depois olhou para o mestre, impecavelmente vestido como sempre estava, em um robe branco com detalhes dourados. Sim, entrar com Glorfindel não seria tão mau assim. "Bom, pelo menos você vai chamar mais atenção do que eu." Ele brincou e quando o sorriso do mestre esmoreceu com o gracejo, Elrohir pousou a mão no peito, fazendo com que fosse qual fosse a resposta que o elfo louro tivesse para aquela provocação, perdesse seu rumo na próxima sentença do pupilo. "Na verdade está muito elegante, como sempre, meu mestre." Disse o gêmeo com seriedade, em seguida respirou fundo e acrescentou: "Agradeço-lhe por não me deixar só neste momento, bem como em todos os outros momentos difíceis do meu passado."

Glorfindel empalideceu sutilmente, como poucas vezes Elrohir vira, mas antes que o pupilo pudesse se desculpar, mesmo sem agora saber ao certo o que dissera de errado, o elfo louro o abraçou, pela primeira vez esquecido de lugares e protocolos. Elrohir não objetou, muito pelo contrário, ele retribuiu o abraço com satisfação e emoção.

"Obrigado." Disse em tom embargado.

Glorfindel encheu ruidosamente os pulmões, afastando o pupilo e as emoções que sentia de si agora. Ele ainda olhou Elrohir nos olhos e forçou um sorriso.

"É como eu disse. Não perderia esse momento por nada nessa terra toda."

Elrohir sorriu igualmente e ambos olharam para a porta antes de disfarçarem-se em seus semblantes muito sérios e se posicionarem diante da entrada.

"Por favor, recebam Lorde Glorfindel, senhor das armas e conselheiro de Imladris, e seu discípulo, nosso homenageado de hoje, Lorde Elrohir, filho de nosso anfitrião e campeão do Torneio de Valfenda."

&&&

O processo todo não foi exatamente como Elrohir imaginara. Uma vez dentro do hall ele entendeu porque o pai queria que, naquele cerimonial, ele pudesse ser diferenciado de seu irmão sem qualquer questionamento. O próprio Elrond viera recebê-lo na porta. Ele e o mentor engajaram-se em algumas conversas informais aqui e ali, ele teve oportunidade de rever amigos, receber cumprimentos, conversar com os que ainda não haviam partido, como os avós, por exemplo, participar de discussões calorosas sobre boas espadas e bons guerreiros. Enfim, um a um, praticamente todos os convidados tiveram a chance de conversar com ele, de parabenizá-lo, de mostrar-lhe apreço, consideração.

Sim. Fora mais leve e prazeroso do que ele imaginara. Pelo menos era a conclusão que tinha, em pé agora em um canto do salão, segurando uma taça de vinho e, como não podia ser diferente, já ao lado do irmão novamente.

"Diga a verdade, Dan. Era conversa de vocês essa história de promoção, não era?"

Elladan ainda deixou o gole de vinho que tentava engolir escorregar forçosamente garganta abaixo antes de questionar.

"Conversa?"

"É. Conversa. Eu dou até graças por não ser verdade. Todo o nosso antigo grupo de novatos está aqui. Não me sentiria bem recebendo o título assim... sei lá."

"Por quê?"

Elrohir jogou a cabeça de lado, incomodado, depois esvaziou a taça que segurava.

"Sei lá... A maioria do nosso grupo é mais velha e experiente do que nós."

"Mais velha pode ser, Ro. Mas nenhum tem a experiência que você tem. _Ada _sabe disso. Todos sabem. Você sempre foi o mais capaz, sempre foi o mais rápido e o mais competente de todos nós. Sem contar que teve coragem de fazer algo que nenhum de nós faria." Elladan adicionou com cuidado. Eles não falavam muito da aventura do caçula, quando cruzou as terras de Valfenda a Eriador ainda menino. O próprio Elrohir nunca contou todos os detalhes daquela viagem arriscada, nem mesmo para o irmão. Aquele nunca pareceu ser um assunto do seu agrado.

E o semblante sério que despertou no caçula só veio a confirmar que aquilo continuava a ser verdade.

"Pelo que sei alguém estava disposto a vir atrás de mim, se não tivesse sido impedido." Ele disse, depois de apanhar mais uma taça de vinho e acabar com ela com mais rapidez do que as anteriores.

"Estar disposto a seguir meu irmão não me faz valoroso como você, Elrohir." Elladan discordou com veemência e Elrohir estranhou o tom de seriedade usado pelo primogênito.

"Não. O que você tentou fazer o faz mais valoroso do que eu. Eu fugi para tentar corrigir o meu erro, você tentou fugir apenas para me ajudar."

Elladan soltou os lábios para objetar, mas Elrohir segurou o braço do irmão com força, fixando olhos enegrecidos agora nele.

"Não se atreva!" Ele disse com redobrada seriedade. "Não se atreva a tentar me convencer de que sou superior a você, pois nunca, nunca em minha existência, dure ela quanto durar, eu vou acreditar nisso. Nunca."

"Por que é meu irmão e é um tolo temperamental." Elladan rebateu o tom de ameaça do caçula com mais amargura do que gostaria. Era impressionante como aquele era o único assunto capaz de desentendê-los.

Elrohir não respondeu, ele apenas ficou olhando o gêmeo por um tempo, tempo o bastante para que Elladan começasse a se sentir mal por estar irritando o irmão em um dia como aquele.

"Desculpe-me." Ele pediu, abaixando a cabeça. "Eu nem sei por que estou tão nervoso. Acho que é a lembrança dessa história que sempre vai me incomodar."

"Está irritado porque é um tolo temperamental como eu." Elrohir disse então e quando Elladan reergueu os olhos para o caçula, encontrou-o com um sorriso conformado. "É meu irmão e é um tolo temperamental... exatamente como eu..."

O gêmeo mais velho silenciou-se por um tempo em busca do que pudesse estar por trás daquela fala, mas não havia nada, além da provocação de sempre. Ele então soltou um riso breve, balançando a cabeça.

"É... não somos tão diferentes assim..." Ele disse.

"Não."

"Eu teria ido com você se tivesse me permitido." Elladan disse muito sério e mais sério ainda ficou o semblante do caçula quando ele respondeu:

"Eu sei..." Elrohir disse com um suspiro. "Mas se tivesse feito isso eu não teria hoje a doce certeza de que, por ter ficado, você teve a oportunidade de vencer em um duelo de espadas o presunçoso do Beinion no meu lugar."

O gêmeo mais velho curvou as sobrancelhas, depois riu, cobrindo discretamente os lábios como se estivesse fazendo algo que não devia. De todos os desafetos de infância, Beinion foi o único com quem Elrohir, mesmo depois de adulto, não foi capaz de estreitar laços. Eles eram como cão e gato e tudo indicava que continuariam assim por toda a eternidade.

"É..." Elrohir disse pensativo, tornando a olhar a sua volta e ao assunto que haviam abandonado. "Já passa da madrugada e não houve nenhum cerimonial. E não me diga que mudaram de ideia porque ficaram com pena de mim."

Elladan soltou um riso breve, balançou a cabeça, mas por fim, decidiu beber o resto do seu vinho ao invés de responder. Elrohir ignorou, ele nem queria mesmo receber resposta alguma, estava bastante satisfeito com a noite que tivera e pretendia terminá-la esvaziando o resto das garrafas que encontrasse e adormecendo em uma daquelas poltronas mesmo, para que seu pai esquecesse-se de qualquer medicação que ainda tivesse para oferecer-lhe naquele dia.

Do outro lado do lugar, no entanto, uma pequena movimentação chamou-lhe a atenção. Glorfindel há tempos havia se separado deles, passando uma boa parte da festa caminhando por entre os convidados e conversando com um ou outro conhecido com mais atenção do que normalmente estava disposto a dar em qualquer cerimônia. Elrohir estranhara aquilo. Normalmente o mestre deixava-se ficar em um canto qualquer nas grandes festas, na maioria das vezes conversando apenas com o anfitrião mesmo ou algum outro de seus convidados mais chegados.

Sim. Aquilo era muito estranho. Mais estranho ainda passou a ser quando ele percebeu o mestre achegar-se a Elrond e murmurar-lhe algo ao ouvido. O lorde elfo apenas acenou positivamente, já virando a cabeça a procura de algo, ou alguém. Elrohir empalideceu, esperando de todo o coração não ser esse alguém.

"O que está fazendo?" Elladan tentou dar uma meia-volta para entender porque o irmão estava visivelmente tentando esconder-se atrás dele, mas Elrohir segurou com força seu braço, mantendo-o onde estava.

"Quer parar de se mexer, seu inútil?" Ele ordenou e Elladan ainda ficou sem rumo por um tempo, olhando perdido a sua volta em busca de compreensão. Quando se apercebeu da figura do pai do outro lado do salão com olhos voltados para eles o primogênito sorriu.

"Tem certeza que quer se esconder atrás de mim ao invés de ir aceitar o que sempre quis desde que éramos pequenos?" Ele disse e acabou rindo então ao sentir a cabeça do gêmeo apoiar-se com força bem no meio de suas costas.

"Droga." Ele ouviu ainda o irmão resmungar para si mesmo e chegou a pensar que ele não fosse sair de fato de seu esconderijo ridículo, quando sentiu o movimento do caçula e sua figura desolada agora surgir. Elladan envergou o cenho.

"Que é isso, _toron_? Por que está agindo como se fosse haver um julgamento aqui e não uma festa?"

Elrohir ainda encontrou as figuras do pai e do mentor olhando preocupados para ele do outro lado do salão, antes de responder.

"Não sei... Todos os acontecimentos pelos quais esperei acabaram por não acontecerem como eu imaginava..."

"E como você imaginava que esse fosse ser, Ro?" Elladan tentou não se deixar levar pelo tom amargurado do caçula.

"Não faço a menor ideia... Nunca cheguei a sonhar com esse momento..." Ele admitiu, engolindo em seco ao perceber que Elrond e Glorfindel se moviam em sua direção.

"Ótimo." Rebateu Elladan e quando recebeu o olhar intrigado e confuso do caçula, acrescentou com um sorriso. "Se não tinha uma ideia em mente não pode se decepcionar."

Elrohir nem teve tempo ou disposição para responder àquela brincadeira. Elrond já havia alcançado os filhos e o envolvia com o braço direito. Glorfindel parou em frente dele também. O gêmeo olhou os dois elfos alternadamente e, diante do silêncio que recebeu como resposta, começou a se preocupar.

"Não podemos mesmo deixar o que quer que vocês dois tenham planejado para amanhã?" Ele ainda tentou. "Sabe. Eu acho que bebi um pouco demais e posso fazê-los passar vergonha e..."

Glorfindel, que até então estava tentando esconder a empolgação, acabou deixando que um riso lhe escapasse, aquele mesmo riso que os irmãos gostavam tanto de ouvir desde pequenos e que parecia fazer com que tudo ficasse mais fácil.

Para o que poderia ser a continuação daquela discussão também não houve tempo, pois logo a música que embalava as conversas daquele animado salão foi se finalizando e, depois que as notas morreram, Elrohir sentiu que elas haviam deixado um vazio imenso em seu coração. Ele só esperava que, fosse o que fosse acontecer, aquela sensação se apagasse.

_Elbereth_, ainda havia tantas sensações que ele gostaria que simplesmente se apagassem...

A figura do menestrel de Imladris moveu-se de seu lugar, abandonando a harpa de pedestal que fora sua companheira por toda a noite e achegando-se para próximo da grande chama.

Lindir era uma das figuras mais amadas de toda a Imladris. Ele era o reflexo de tudo o que era desprovido de subterfúgios e inverdades. Sua voz era suave, mas quando ele cantava era como se toda a cidade pudesse ouvi-lo, e quando ele se abraçava à sua harpa o mundo todo parecia ganhar um novo sentido.

Elrohir tinha por ele e sua música um grande respeito.

"Olá, _mellyn-nín._" Disse o menestrel de cabelos claros. "Embora creia que não precise me apresentar, nem seja dos mais afeiçoados a protocolos, aceitei estar aqui porque, além de através de minha música de hoje, gostaria realmente de fazer parte do cerimonial que colocará alguém por quem tenho grande estima, em um posto ao qual o julgo merecedor desde muito tempo. A espetacular vitória que ele nos proporcionou me foi apenas mais uma certeza disso." Ele disse. "Por esse motivo gostaria de ceder o espaço desse término de madrugada para o mentor desse nosso homenageado, o senhor de armas de Imladris e meu bom amigo, Lorde Glorfindel."

O elfo louro sorriu e ainda deu ao pupilo uma rápida olhada, antes de dirigir-se até o lugar onde estava o menestrel. Os dois elfos de cabelos claros trocaram um breve cumprimento, depois o matador de balrogs voltou-se para o público ouvinte.

"Pois bem." Ele disse. "Prometi que não alongaria essa cerimônia além do necessário, haja vista que, envolvidos nela essa noite, parece haver uma grande maioria de amigos avessos a esses protocolos, ele lançou um ar provocativo a Lindir, ainda a seu lado, e o bardo apenas sorriu, como quem não se envergonha nem um pouco de fazer parte daquele seleto grupo de antissociais. Gostaria então de pedir a alguém a quem chamarei de discípulo hoje pela última vez, que se aproxime. Elrohir! Por favor."

O gêmeo engoliu em seco, mas dessa vez, contrariando o que era esperado, o jovem elfo deslocou-se de onde estava sem qualquer hesitação, parecia de fato desejoso por terminar o quanto antes aquele protocolo. Na verdade, o que Elrohir não queria era despertar mais olhares de preocupação sobre ele. Se cumprir aquela formalidade era o que sua família e amigos esperavam dele naquela madrugada, ele os atenderia de bom grado.

Uma vez cumprido seu trajeto, sob os aplausos e outras manifestações de carinho dos presentes, Elrohir curvou-se em um cumprimento ao menestrel, depois fez o mesmo diante do mestre. Ambos lhe sorriram e Glorfindel ainda se deu ao luxo de ocupar a mente com um pequeno gracejo.

"Não está tão bêbado a ponto de não poder se curvar, está, elfinho?" Ele disse em um tom baixo que apenas o discípulo a sua frente, que encurvou descontente as sobrancelhas, e o menestrel a seu lado, que não se preocupou em esconder o pequeno sorriso que a brincadeira lhe despertou, ouviram.

Elrohir ainda apertou os lábios, calando todas as vozes dentro dele que apontavam para as inúmeras direções para as quais ele poderia correr. Quando Glorfindel voltou-se para o publico, o gêmeo começou a tentar preencher a mente com qualquer outra informação que o tirasse daquele estranho estado de expectativa no qual estava.

"Presumo que todos saibam por que estamos aqui." Glorfindel comentou ao mar de sorrisos que tinha diante de si. "Então, resta-me pedir a nosso mais novo Capitão um favor especial." Ele olhou para o rapaz. "Lembra-se de seu juramento de guerreiro?"

Elrohir envergou o cenho intrigado. Quando fora chamado de guerreiro oficialmente pela primeira vez há alguns bons verões ele e Elladan tiveram que dobrar seus joelhos naquele chão e recitaram palavras antigas que os consagraram diante da cidade como os mais novos protetores de Imladris. Sim. Ele se lembrava bem daquelas palavras.

"Sim. Mestre." Foi sua resposta.

Glorfindel sorriu.

"Pois bem. Peço que se curve, então, mais uma vez, guerreiro, e aqui, diante de sua cidade e seus convidados, você repita e relembre a si mesmo do juramento que fez. O juramento do guerreiro."

Elrohir respirou fundo, mas não pestanejou, ele dobrou o corpo, apoiando-se em um dos joelhos diante do mentor e fechou os olhos. Sabia aquelas palavras de cor, as saberia pelo resto de seus dias, fossem eles eternos, ou não.

"Eu, Elrohir, filho de Elrond Perendhel, nascido aqui nesse chão sobre o qual me curvo, juro perante os valentes guerreiros presentes e pela memória dos que aqui se encontram apenas em pensamento, que honrarei a graça da canção da vida que me criou e os ensinamentos valorosos por mim recebidos. Devotarei meus dias de sol e chuva, meus esforços mais absolutos ao bem estar de meu povo. Serei o escudo de proteção, serei a mão que luta, serei a estrela que guia, serei a justiça que se faz presente e necessária. Serei o guerreiro de minha terra. Que minha força seja guiada pelo regente e inspirador da música que nos embala, e que eu seja sempre uma lâmina afiada e justa nas mãos deste meu único senhor."

"Que assim seja sempre." A voz de alguns se seguiram bem como no dia em que o rapaz fez aquele juramento pela primeira vez e, assim como daquela vez, Elrohir emocionou-se com aquelas palavras tão antigas. Elas ainda ficaram ecoando em sua mente, atrás de seus olhos fechados até que ele sentiu algo pousar suavemente sobre seu ombro direito.

"Abra os olhos, guerreiro." A voz do mestre o chamou e quando Elrohir atendeu ao pedido teve diante de si a imagem dele, como da primeira vez e Glorfindel tinha a espada apoiada em seu ombro como fizera no dia de sua consagração. Repetiam o ritual. "Hoje satisfaço um desejo antigo, um desejo que não era só meu, hoje atribuo a um de nossos melhores guerreiros, um título especial. Erga-se agora, Capitão Elrohir de Valfenda!"

Elrohir fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer diante dos aplausos calorosos que recebeu. Ele obedeceu ao mestre, como fizera desde menino, colocando-se em pé diante deste e só então, voltando-se para o público que ainda o aplaudia. O gêmeo olhou-os um por um, em especial para a família que se unia agora há alguns passos. Os pais, os avós, Elladan... estavam lá... sua família.

Fora mesmo emocionante. Elrohir mal podia acreditar. Lembrar-se-ia por certo daquele dia como de poucos outros em sua vida. Quando os aplausos foram enfim se aplacando, o gêmeo sentiu a mão do mestre em seu ombro e foi aí que ele percebeu algo que ainda não lhe ocorrera. A cerimônia não havia se encerrado.

"Todos os capitães têm seus postos. Seus mestres os conhecem e os encaixam nas posições às quais os julgam úteis." Glorfindel foi dizendo e Elrohir voltou a estremecer, percebendo que estava diante de uma informação que para ele era de extrema importância. O que ia fazer? Qual posição iria ocupar. Ele ainda deu uma olhada rápida para o mestre, mas não conseguiu ler em seu rosto qualquer resposta. "Estive pensando bastante no assunto, consultando outros amigos e por fim a ideia que já estava em minha mente acabou por prevalecer. Elrohir é um capitão de patrulhas e nas patrulhas ele deve ficar." O mentor completou e satisfez-se ao ver o brilho de contentamento no rosto do pupilo. "Sabemos que isso seria um obstáculo, haja vista que todas as patrulhas têm seus capitães." Ele olhou para o discípulo mais uma vez.

Elrohir baixou resignado a cabeça, sabendo o que estava por vir. Por certo continuaria acompanhando mestre Gildor até que uma nova patrulha se formasse, quem sabe com aqueles elfinhos que custariam ainda alguns bons verões até estarem aptos para tal. Isso não era de todo bom, mas ainda era melhor do que ficar na cidade.

"Então, decidi fazer algo diverso. Em uma situação corriqueira, se ainda houvesse novatos ou outros guerreiros disponíveis eu teria que convocá-los para compor essa patrulha. Mas como todos já estão encaixados, não posso fazê-lo. Entretanto, algo estava ao meu alcance. Eu poderia abrir um convite informal a quem talvez tivesse interesse ou desejo de brandir suas armas ao lado desse novo capitão." Ele olhou para Elrohir e o gêmeo estremeceu de apreensão. Aquilo era loucura, soldado algum, uma vez devotado ao seu líder, deixava-o para servir a outro superior. Elrohir ainda lançou um olhar precavido ao mentor, esperando que Glorfindel não o estivesse colocando em uma situação difícil. Não haveria ninguém disposto a tal, haveria?

"Peço por gentileza, que aqueles que atenderam ao meu convite e hoje estão dispostos a solicitar um lugar na nova patrulha apresentem-se."

Elrohir estremeceu novamente, olhando mesmo sem desejar para aquela pequena multidão, imaginando se realmente alguém iria sair dali. Foi quando um dos presentes se deslocou e uma pessoa que ele não esperava surgiu.

"Meu nome é Angahor." Seu antigo adversário de infância, alguns bons anos mais velho e mais experiente do que ele disse com seriedade, apoiando a mão no peito. "Aqui estou para oferecer meus préstimos e jurar devoção a meu líder. Estou e estarei sempre às suas ordens, meu capitão." Ele disse e curvou-se em uma breve reverência. Elrohir sentiu seu peito encher-se de tal forma que ele só não perdeu o senso de onde estava porque, logo em seguida, outro elfo se moveu.

"Meu nome é Atarael. Aqui estou para oferecer meus préstimos e jurar devoção a meu líder. Estou e estarei sempre às suas ordens, meu capitão."

E outro.

"Meu nome é Arnamo..."

"Meu nome é Ilfirion..."

"Meu nome é Séretur..."

"Meu nome é Cúndur..."

"Meu nome é Earon..."

"Meu nome é Varyar..."

"Meu nome é Laston..."

"Meu nome é Túro..."

"Meu nome é Hérion..."

Um a um eles foram surgindo. Na mesma ordem em que Glorfindel dissera no passado que eles estariam. Seus amigos de muitos anos, irmãos de armas, desafios e brincadeiras até, alguns desde a época dos treinos com espadas de madeira. Estavam todos ali. Elrohir cobriu o peito com a mão direita, olhando-os com respeito e gratidão. Eles eram seu grupo. Era o seu grupo ali se formando. Seu coração era puro júbilo e tanto ele, quanto os amigos exibiam sorrisos de contentamento. O que podia ser melhor do que isso? O gêmeo mais novo se perguntava.

Foi quando um último elemento se aproximou, tomando o lado dos demais.

"Meu nome é Elladan." O irmão sorriu-lhe. "Aqui estou para oferecer meus préstimos e jurar devoção a meu líder. Estou e estarei sempre às suas ordens, meu capitão."

Elrohir tornou rapidamente os olhos, e em seu coração chegou a temer que quando os fosse reabrir descobriria ter estado em algum sonho bom qualquer. A presença reconfortante dos amigos em seu grupo era inestimável, mas ter a certeza da companhia de Elladan era imprescindível. E o irmão estava lá, deixara-se ficar por último, mesmo sabendo que para Elrohir ele era a peça mais importante. Se Elladan tivesse surgido antes de todos, para o caçula o grupo já estaria formado. Ele enfrentaria um exército inteiro apenas com seu gêmeo a seu lado.

E aquela parecia ser a vontade de Elladan, estar a seu lado. Como aquilo era possível? Ele era o primogênito, ele era o mais sensato dos dois, ele era um guerreiro dos mais eficientes, poderia ter sua própria patrulha... Ele também era um curador, o melhor curador que Valfenda já vira nascer segundo todos aqueles elfos que estiveram na cerimônia de juramento do irmão. Ele poderia ficar na cidade e exercer sua função. Ele poderia acompanhar as expedições que percorriam territórios e visitavam aldeias como era seu desejo desde menino. Mas não. Ele estava ali, se submetendo às suas ordens, às ordens do caçula, deixando seus próprios planos para trás.

Elrohir sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e quando reabriu os olhos percebeu que Elladan estava ao seu lado, a sua volta o grupo todo se aproximava e dizia-lhe toda a sorte de brincadeiras. Angahor colocou uma taça de vinho em sua mão e Hérion então ergueu a dele.

"Salve nosso capitão! Um brinde a ele!" Disse em sua voz afinada o antigo aprendiz de Lindir, que por certo carregaria sua harpa quando em viagem com os amigos e se encarregaria de manter o humor da patrulha sempre em alta, como fazia naquele momento.

As taças todas se uniram e, uma a uma, foram se tocando devagar.

"Salve nosso capitão!" Diziam os guerreiros.

"Salve nosso capitão!" Elladan foi o último, batendo devagar sua taça na do irmão. "Que ele nos leve além de todas as nossas próprias fronteiras e faça de nós guerreiros cada vez melhores."

Elrohir sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha com aquele comentário, mas deixou-se envolver pelo brilho intenso que estava nos olhos do irmão naquele momento. Elladan esperava algo dele, todos esperavam, mas o primogênito parecia ter seus próprios planos, mesmo que sob as ordens do irmão. Não. Eles não seriam uma patrulha qualquer. Eles iriam além disso. Elrohir sorriu com aquela ideia, com aquela expectativa e pela primeira vez, sua perspectiva de futuro deixou de ser o que seus sonhos construíam, para converterem-se no que efetivamente faria ali, agora, com seus amigos de sempre, com seu irmão a seu lado.

Elladan bateu novamente a taça na dele, como que para despertá-lo e Elrohir sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso esperançoso que agradou bastante ao gêmeo mais velho, depois de todos os outros momentos difíceis que vira o caçula passar. Elladan então levou a taça aos lábios, e Elrohir o espelhou, entendendo enfim o recado sutil do irmão. Hoje eles comemorariam e usufruiriam do calor e da dádiva de estarem em casa e estarem em paz. E amanhã, eles seguiriam o rumo que traçaram para si, esperando encontrar as oportunidades desejadas de combater os resquícios que a maldade ainda pudesse ter deixado no mundo.

Elrohir respirou fundo, olhando rapidamente para todo o grupo a sua volta, um pouco além os pais e os avós também assistiam à cena com um sorriso no rosto, ao lado deles Glorfindel, Erestor e Lindir também observavam. Sim, enfim ele entendera, melhor do que ninguém, o significado do Torneio. A vida era repleta dos mais improváveis adversários e cabia a qualquer guerreiro estar preparado para enfrentá-los. E ele estava, e poderia fazê-lo porque sabia que, assim como no Torneio Milenar, ele não o faria sozinho e, assim como naquela disputa tão acirrada, não seria sozinho o vencedor.


End file.
